A life changing journey
by deathy-cool
Summary: The night of his birthday Harry Potter is kidnapped and brought to a different dimension then will teach him more then just magic, but the meaning of friendship, love and power. By the way Girl/Harry and new school with different time differences.Not beta
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT TO READ!

Ladies and Gentlemen of this wonderful site, I present to you a knew story, one were Harry of course turns into a girl, I will tell you my reasons for this. I like gender benders, it is a fanfiction and so I shall do what ever I want with the characters as long as I do not take credit. Also I relate better to a girl Harry, I am after all a girl. Also I like to describe girl clothes. Perhaps one of this days I will do another boy Harry story like Blood and chocolate that is currently posted on this sight and has a boy Harry. Chapters are slow on coming but when they do come, they have dissent sized chapters.

Now onto other things, Harry Potter is not mine, I do not own it, I wish I did but I do not own it. Second of my English is not the good but it's not the worst either. I know plenty of people who are even worse then me. I try my best, I reread every chapter and I do Spell check. My most common mistakes are words that are words but not the right words, if that makes sense to you.

Now onto the Summary: Harry Potter age fifteen has not had the most ideal life. After all no child should go through a life of abuse and hate and come out being completely pure and innocent. The night of his birthday Harry Potter is kidnapped and brought to a different dimension then will teach him more then just magic, but the meaning of friendship, love and power. That Night Harry also comes onto his magical inheritance earlier then expected the changes are different to say the least.

Chapter 1

The sun had set over two hours ago yet only three of the four occupants of Number Four Privet Drive were asleep. One a young boy of fifteen, that night, law on the ground, back exposed to the cold air as it entered the room by his bedroom window. Blood flowed freely from his wounds on his back and even from the lightning bolt shaped scare on his forehead. This boy's name was Harry Potter and he was a wizard. Yes, a wizard most people thought he was a crazy criminally insane boy who attend a school for the criminally insane but that was not true. Harry Potter was one of the most well known people in the magical world a person who was known for many different things but one that everybody knew was of his defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Yet around the world many people were now thinking of him as an unstable, attention seeking boy who was also a lier. You see at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lord Voldemort had been brought back to life yet the Minister of Magic was not accepting his proclamations and so declared him as a mentally unstable boy with attention seeking problems. Still nobody knew what the boy was really, who he really was and what he was capable of. Harry Potter wasn't really the shy, hero like person, no he was a very cunning and sarcastic person. All his years under the abusive ruff of the Dusley family, he had learned that to show your true colours to the world would bring something nobody really wanted and so he put up a face of a shy and nervous little boy who wished to save everybody.

Groaning, he pulled himself to his knees then dragged his shivering form to the wall were he rested against it, not caring that he got blood on the wall or that his wounds were still bleeding. Resting his head back he took a deep breath then let it out slowly. It had been a long night with an hour beating for his dis-respectfulness towards his betters. Mind you the people who considered themselves his betters were more then likely less worthy of his respect then a pig, no offence to the pig. Opening his eyes, he looked at the clock on his bedside table noticing the hour he grumbled then closed his eyes again.

Dragging himself to his feat after a few minutes he walked or for better words, stumbled over to his trunk and opened it. Pulling a bag out he walked over to his old, to small bed and sank down on the lumpy mattress. Opening the bag he dumped the contents onto the mattress then started to sort through it. During the school year, it had become tradition for him to make potions so that he would have a complete stock for the next summers injuries. Taking the cleaning potion out he put it on a hand clothes then started to clean his back as best he could. There was a slight burn when the potion touched his bleeding wounds but since had gotten used to the pain he did not wince. Looking into the mirror helped him and finally he finished cleaning his back. Going back to his bed he took the healing salve from his back and then went to the mirror again and started to spread it over the wounds making sure that every one of his wounds had a thick layer of salve on it. After that he returned to his bed took some bandages and started to wrap his back and torso. When he finished he put everything away and cleaned his hands with the damp clothes and then took the only potion on the bed, a pain reliever or enlist a modified version. He knew that the original version was supposed to be taken with a goblet of water but he had modified it so that it wouldn't need a goblet of water to take it. Finally he was done for the night and took some parchment out with a ball point pen. Thinking about it slightly, he started to write in his diary.

_Day, 39, mouth, July, _

_Well, another day has gone by with another beating, I have to say this one was the easiest one I have gotten in a while. Of course what is really easy about getting abused by ones family. Sigh. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts although I know this year will be hell because of Fudge and his damned idiocy. Perhaps Dumbledore will get me away from this hell hole before the end of the summer but by the looks of the letters my friends and godfather are sending me I doubt it. They really don't seem to care only he cares, it he can't even come for a visit as nobody would approve of what we were really doing on top of which the danger they were putting themselves in. Well, I suppose that's it to another day I shall write in you._

Closing the diary he put it away and then turned to his clock again. Ten minutes to midnight. Perfect.

Siting down on his bed he smiled suddenly a bright light appeared in front of him and a scroll fell out. Looking at it he decided to open it then started to read.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_This scroll has been sent to you, to tell you that you shall be kidnapped at the strike of midnight. A white light will surround you and only the items that you write on this parchment will come with you. Please note that you cannot take more then four items with you. The names of each item will need to be written at the bottom of this parchment. No matter what you do, nothing can stop you from being kidnapped. _

Shaking his head he took his ink pen and started to write what he would bring with a smirk.

_All articles of clothing, All books, all potion supplies and wand. _

Putting the quill down he was about to grab his things when suddenly he was surrounded by a white light and pain flared into his body making him gasp and fall to his knees. Then a purple light surrounded him and his things and he disappeared, setting of alarms in the Headmasters office.

...

Albus Dumbledore had been doing some paperwork when suddenly the alarms in his office went of making him jump. Looking around he found that it was the alarms around Harry that had gone of and he paled worried. Disappearing with Fawkes help, he arrived at Privet Drive to find nobody in the room. Only a trunk and a blood stained wall and a book on the boys writing desk. Doing a scan he found that Harry wasn't even in the house but that the blood on the walls was his. Going to the boys trunk he found that his books, clothes and invisibility cloak were missing. Going to the desk he found that it was the boys diary and took it with him along with the boys remaining things then disappeared to Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

After summoning everybody he sat down and started to flip through the diary all the while paling as he read. How, how could he have missed such things happening. How did he not notice that his student had been abused. Shaking his head he noticed that everybody was gathered and looking at him worried. Taking a deep breath he started to meeting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy that you could all make it tonight." He said with a sigh. "I'm afraid the news I have is not good news, tonight as I was doing some paperwork alarms went of in my office. This alarms were directly placed on Harry." He said making most of the people gasp. "Harry Potter is missing and presumed injured as I found blood on the wall of his bedroom and a scan proved it to be his. Also his invisibility cloak was missing." He said.

"What do you mean injured?" SIrius Black shouted rising to his feat and slamming his hands down onto the table.

"Sirius sit down!" Molly Weasley shouted but the man turned to her with anger.

"Don't you dare tell me to sit down in my own house woman!" he shouted anger bowling up. "Furthermore, I have the right to shout as my godson is missing and thought injured. Have you no sense woman!" he shouted then turned to the Headmaster not really wanting to see the woman crying.

"Sirius..." the Headmaster said but Sirius stopped him.

"I will not be told wait to do in my own house, now explain to me now Dumbledore, why is my godson injured." He hissed.

"I am not sure how injured the boy might be but there was a considerable amount of blood on the floor and on the wall." He answered.

"It is just like Potter, always wanting the attention." Severus Snape sneered making SIrius growl.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare bad mouth Harry in my own house Snape!" he hissed making the man sneer.

"That is enough, Severus you, Nymphadora and Minerva will go question the Dusleys if you must use a truth serum." He ordered.

"Of course Headmaster." The Potion master sneered rising to his feat and leaving with Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall fallowing.

"I need people to listen out for anything on Harry, nobody is to know he is missing especially not the Ministry." He ordered.

...

God, his head hurt, were the hell was he? Why was it so bright? Oh god his body hurt. Trying to move was impossible and on top of that he felt a heavier wait on his chest.

"What happened?" a female voice shouted, or enlist it was to him.

"We don't know ma'am, when he arrived he was glowing in a white light and whimpering, then suddenly boom he turned into a girl." Another voice shouted but this time only one thing stuck out to him. If they were talking about him, then that would mean that he had turned into a girl but that couldn't be possible, guys just don't turn into girls.

"Let us hope, Damien will have an answer for us after observing and testing his blood samples, if I remember currently he took a sample from the boys arm and from his scare correct." The female voice asked.

"Correct ma'am Professor Hawk knew of the boys scare and so wished to exam it but the only way he could do that was by a sample of the boys blood.

"Good once the boy wakes up call for me I shall explain everything to him then I shall asked him if he could tell Damien all about his scare so that the man can research as much as possible on it. I don't think Damien has had a project like this in years." The woman said.

"Of course Headmistress." The other voice said.

Suddenly darkness took over his mind once more and he fell sleep, the pain from his body subsiding so that it was only a dull thud but his mind was another matter, it was trying to figure out what the hell was happening even as the darkness took over. The last thought to run through his mind was that there was a strong possibly that he was ether insane, a prisoner or was actually a girl.

Author note:

Well what did you guys think, review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning had come as the three members off the Order of the phoenix arrived. At the sight of Privet drive the three magic users looked at number four with slight distaste at its forced normalcy. Going over they knocked and waited a few seconds. Suddenly the door was opened to reveal a woman with a giraffe neck and a horse's face. When she saw them she narrowed her eyes and hissed.

"He isn't here the ungrateful brat." This of course made McGonagall glare at the woman and take her wand out.

"You let us in or I will turn you into a horse." She hissed making the woman gulp.

Moving inside all three magic users directed the woman to the living room were her husband was. Of course once the two teachers and one auror saw the man they were all reminded of a wale.

Before anybody could saw anything they put silencing charms around the room and then bound the two people to their chairs so they couldn't move. Snape then went over and uncorked the potion vial in his hand. Carefully he pored three drops into each person's mouth and then Tonks started the questioning.

"Are you Petunia and Vernon Dusley?" she asked,

"yes." They both said in a monotone voice showing that the potion was working.

"Did you see what injured your nephew Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yes." Vernon answered.

"No." Petunia answered.

"Vernon Dusley, who injured your nephew." She asked.

"I did, the boy was being disrespectful and so I wiped him. "He said making Minerva gasp, Tonks pale and Severus tense.

"How did he disrespect you?" Tonks finally asked.

"He didn't scream when I punched him." He said making both woman growl and Snape sneer.

"So you wiped a boy because he wouldn't scream after you punched him?" Snape asked ,anger in his eyes.

"Yes, the boy deserved it, he always deserved every beating he got." The man said.

"For how long have you been beating him?" Minerva asked anger showing clearly.

"Since the boy was three years old." He answered making them all blench.

"Do you know where he is?" Tonks finally asked suppressing her anger as best she could.

"No." He answered.

"Obliviate them about us being here then turn them back." Snape said before walking out the room Minerva fallowing, the pain and sorrow evident on his face.

Doing as told Tonks soon joined them and then they left for Hogwarts. Arriving they all went to the Headmasters office where he was waiting for them.

"Albus Dumbledore, I told you, I told you they were the worst kind of muggles you could have picked but no you...you put him with them!" the Head of Gryffindor and deputy Headmistress shouted making the Headmaster sigh.

"Minerva..." he tried but this time it was Severus who steeped in.

"No Headmaster, you were to put that child in a safe, loved filled home not that place, I gave Harry my word when we met in first year that I would protect him as best I could and I told him that I wouldn't reveal his secrets but I will give you one. That boy's life was hell. Even here at Hogwarts it wasn't very good." He hissed. "I may have acted like I hated the boy but that boy is a kind heart-ed person who deserved better then what you gave him especially at home and here at Hogwarts were he should have been safe." He hissed. "When he is found, he will not return to the Dusley's no he will be staying at Hogwarts and I will look after him like Lily asked me." He said then straitened and stormed out of the office leaving three shocked people behind.

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts he made his way to his chambers and started to write a letter.

_Dear Feather, _

_I thought it would be prudent for you to know, Harry has gone missing, the Headmaster has just found out about the boy's living arrangements and has his diary. Thank god the boy never wrote you name in there or else you would have the entire Order of the Phoenix out for your blood. I am sorry Feather, i know he didn't mean to worry you and that we will find him soon. _

_Write as soon as you can,_

_Severus Snape_

After signing the letter he put it into an envelope and then made his way to the owl tower. Arriving he gave the owl the letter and told him were to go then left for his chambers again.

...

Opening his eyes he blinked as the sun light hit them yet they didn't hurt. He really wanted to know where on earth he was because the sun felt so worm. Turning his eyes from the sun he looked around the room. He was in a large room, that he concluded was a hospital room or an infirmary because of the many beds lining the walls. Still it felt much nicer than the one at Hogwarts. The walls weren't white but a nice, calming blue and the ceiling of the room was showing the amusingly calm sky that was filled with large fluffy white clouds and a beautiful blue background. The bed he lay in was also very nice, large and comfortable.

"I'm so happy to see you awake dear." A woman said as she walked over and made him jump. "My name is Temari Stardust and I am the Healer of this school." She said smiling.

At those words Harry found his eyes widening as he remembered the last things he had heard. Sitting up he looked down and yelped as he saw two large, far to large in his mind, lumps on his chest.

"How the hell I'm I a girl!" she shouted making the woman laugh softly.

"I can explain that to you darling, after I did a charm I found that you had creature blood in you. The thing is the blood was from two different creatures and after a few years merged together and so leading you to be like this. She said softly.

"The creature blood inside you is not like most creatures bloods that you know. This creature blood is actually quite human with the exception of powers that they could use." She continued.

"So I am a girl, because of this blood inside me" she asked.

"Yes." The woman answered making harry sigh.

"Perfect, that's just what I needed, being turned into a girl with ranging hormones, PMS and other stuff." She said making the woman giggle again.

"Let me get the Headmistress so that she can explain everything to you." She said standing then left.

This of course led Harry to being alone in the hospital wing. Spotting a mirror she struggled to her feat and held on to the bed. When she knew her legs could hold her wait she started to walk over to the mirror. Arriving Harry felt her breath catch as her mind caught up with the thought that this was his body from now on. She was petite, perfect height for a girl, she was curvy with the perfect waist and turning to the side she saw that her but was a pretty good size as the boys from Hogwarts had described it once. Her breast where larger then she was used to of course and were actually touching each other. Shaking her head she looked closely at her face. The scare was still there but hidden under beautiful silky smooth black wavy hair. Her emerald green eyes were slightly slanted giving her a slight Asian look and her skin colour was pale. Suddenly her knees gave out and she fell to the ground.

Why? Why did things always happen to her? Why did nothing go right for her? She thought closing her eyes and ducking her head as tears fell from them. She just couldn't stand it why was her life hell?

Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around her and she started to fight but then a calming voice broke through her thoughts and she stopped fighting.

"Hush little one it will be OK, you have people here that will love to help you, you are not alone." The voice said making her sob and bury her face into the person's chest.

Why the hell was she breaking down, was it because of the unbalance in her hormones or was it because everything had finally come to the surface.

She felt somebody help her to her feat and lead her to a bed then somebody sit down beside her and hold her. After what felt like hours she finally stopped crying and just absorbed the feeling of worm arms around her. After a few minutes of that she pulled away and whipped at her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"I'm sorry." She muttered softly.

"No need to apologies dear child you have been through quite an amount of things. It is not easy to go through what you have and I must saw it is about time you break down like you did." The woman said and Harry was finally able to get a good look at her.

She was young and beautiful with her long dark brown hair and stunning sapphire blue eyes. She wore a set of blue robs that fit her body perfectly.

"I am you new Headmistress for your time here." She said softly. "My name is Kira Whitestorm." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said softly. "But where exactly is here?" she asked blushing.

"Ah here well that is a simple answer, you are in a dimension separated but at the same time attached to the world you come from." She answered softly.

"What?" she asked softly but very confused.

"This is a different dimension then the one you live in, our dimension is only a section, a island that is very large and has its own shopping district and this school. Also the time is different." She said. "In one year from your world it will be five years here." She said softly. "While your stay here, we will teach you as you will be attending the academy, after all we brought you here for a reason. You of course may join tournaments to earn money but each student is given an allowance every two weeks to spend as they wish." She said smiling. "You will have to choose your classes today and of course perhaps a new name as Harry isn't very feminine." She said smiling softly. "Any questions?" she asked.

"I think I got everything, five years here is exactly one year there, we get allowance ever two weeks and if we want more money then we participate in a tournament." She said.

"Exactly now for your classes, we did a test and found that you have an affinity to, Defence Against the Dark Arts, the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms, mind magic, and rituals. Of course with rituals you also have a strong affinity for runes. I am happy to saw we teach all of that. Plus your abilities in Parceltongue will help you learn Parcelmagic which we also teach here but you will be the only one in the class being taught by a snake demon." She said. "You will of course have to take the main classes which consist of Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic and duelling. Herbology you only have to take one year of along with History of magic while the other classes you must take all the time." She said.

"What are all the different classes?" she asked.

"Here is a list." The Headmistress said handing a piece of paper over.

Taking it Harry started to read.

_Optional classes:_

_Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts (can replace normal Defence Against the Dark Arts class depending on level)_

_Advanced Transfiguration (can replace normal Transfiguration depending on Level)_

_Advanced Charms (can replace normal Charms depending on Level)_

_Advanced Potions (can replace normal Potions depending on Level)_

_Advanced Herbology (can replace normal Herbology depending on Level)_

_Dark Arts (two years)_

_Rituals (three years)_

_Blood magic (five years advanced) (two years, low class)_

_Mind magic (depending)_

_Care of Magical Creatures (depending)_

_Runes (two year)_

_Parcelmagic (three magic low level) (five years high level)_

_Transportation magic (depending)_

_Elemental magic (only for those with elemental magic)(depending)_

_Weapons training (depending)_

_Advanced duelling (Can replace normal Duelling)_

_Animagus transformation (depending)_

_Music magic (three years)_

"Most of this I never heard of." She whispered. "But I can make a choice, if I test positive can I take the advance Defence, charms and Transfiguration?" she asked.

"Yeah but you would have to pass a test for each class." She said.

"Great all take those tests." She said brightly. "I also chose to take Animagus, Weapons, Parcelmagic, Runes and the Dark Arts." She said making the woman blink.

"Full schedule but we can arrange for you to do that for the five years year." She said smiling.

"Great." The Headmistress said. "Now what about an name?" she asked.

Harry thought about it but couldn't find a good name suddenly she looked up and smiled.

"Artemis Lily Potter." She said smiling. "That's my name." she continued.

"Why that?" the Headmistress asked.

"My godfather's family has always named it's children from the stars and such I decided to fallow slightly and go with a god of the moon." She said smiling.

"Alright then Artemis we have one last thing to talk about, your sleeping arrangements. We only have one room left and it's are best room if you are found worthy to enter it that is." She said softly.

"When can I try?" Artemis asked smirking.

"When you are better." She said laughing softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When you are better turned out to be the next day and so Artemis, who was at that point dressed in borrowed robs was walking along side her Headmistress. Finally they arrived at a hallway that only had one door.

"What do I have to do?" She asked the Headmistress looking at the door.

"Turn the door handle." the woman answered simply and so making Artemis sigh.

Going over Artemis looked at the handle, it was a beautiful piece of work, it was in the shape of a gold tiger. Placing a delicate hand on it she turned the nob and opened the door only to be consumed by a bright white light.

...

"Were the hell am I?" she asked out loud as she turned her head. Yet the only thing that caught her attention was the plain white wall of the round room with the exception of a crack in the shape of a large lightning bolt.

"Well for a young lady you don't seem to have manners." a voice said making her growl.

"Perhaps because I only just became a girl, I was always a boy!" she shouted anger bowling in her.

"Indeed but you seemed to have more manners as a boy then as a girl." the voice said.

"Who the hell are you and why don't you show your face!" she screamed making the voice laugh.

"My name is Lilith." the voice said and this time it seemed much closer making Artemis turn only to take a step back.

The woman who stood in front of her was amazingly beautiful. She had long soft golden hair and wore a white gown.

"Well Artemis Lilith Potter, Harry James Potter, I must say your parents would be very proud of you." the woman said making Artemis' eyes widen.

"You knew my parents?" She asked in wounder.

"I know almost all Potters." Lilith stated. "I was born over seven thousand years ago." She said laughing softly.

"How can that be, I mean you really don't look that old." Artemis said.

"No I suppose I don't but you see I am dead, have been for a very long time I never age as I guard this place." She said waiving her arms around the white room.

"What is this place anyway?" Artemis asked.

"Ah this place is your mind. Pretty boring isn't it." Lilith said laughing softly.

"This is my mind, well I have to agree it's boring." Artemis said. "I wounder why though."

"Simple I had no choice but to put this walls up to black Voldemort. You see he was slowly trying to take over your mind when you were a baby and so I had to hold him back the only way I could do that was like this. The Lightning bolt has always been their. It's the link between you and Voldemort and I can't seem to figure out how to get rid of it." Lilith said making Artemis moan.

"I hate Voldemort." She muttered.

"Don't we all anyway you must be wondering why I brought you here, well it's simple. The room that you are about to walk into has always been given to a Potter although their has not been a Potter attending this school in over six thousand years or so but you get my point. It has a little bit of history on the Potter family you will of course have to learn all you can about your family and your responsibilities in the Magical world." Lilith told her. "You will of course have to re-create your family tapestry because the first one was destroyed in a fire a thousand years ago while the second one was destroyed by Voldemort." She finished. "Now onto powers. As you know you have creature blood in you. Not a lot but still just enough to give you abilities. You will have to figure your abilities out and learn them. I believe in your abilities to find out everything oh and let Professor Damien Hawk help you with your scare he will probably be able to help you a lot." she said with a smile. "Bye Artemis!" She said and before Artemis could even say anything she was gone.

...

Groaning Artemis opened her eyes. For some reason she felt as though she had just been hit by a buss. Looking around she saw that she was laying on a bed in a really nice room.

"Thank god you're alright." A female voice said and only seconds latter the sight of her Headmistress appeared. She ran to her side and looked down at her worried. "I wasn't expecting you to fall after opening the door. You see nobody has opened it in thousands of years." She said worried.

"This is my room?" Artemis asked eyes wide as she sat up and looked around.

The bed she was laying on was huge with lots of big fluffy pillows. The bedding was grey and soft green. The bed was a four poster with white curtains all around going strait to the ground. Her bed was against a wall that had a nice alligator skin like look done in dark brown. The floor was a dark hard wood will the rest of her walls were dark hard wood cabinets all except for one walls that was entirely made of seamless windows and looked out over the amazing ocean view.

"Yes this is your room but that's not what interests me right now it's your health." Her Headmistress said making her blush.

"It's nothing really I'm perfectly fine now." Artemis tried to say, after all back at Hogwarts almost everybody believed her. Only Severus and him ever saw through her shields.

"No it is not fine you do not just faint after opening a door." The Headmistress snapped making her blush.

"Fine, but even if I tell you, you probably wont believe me." She snapped back. "After opening the door was I was brought to my mind were I meet a woman called Lilith. She is guarding my mind from Voldemort until I can get read of this bloody scar." She said then noticed her Headmistress shocked look.

"Well there you go that's all you had to tell me." The Headmistress said making her blush. "I will have Professor Hawk come down here to check on your scar. Do you mind if he helps?" She asked.

"No, no anything to get rid of this damned thing." Artemis said shaking her head.

"Then I shall go get him in the mean time why don't you look around explore your room." she said then stood and left with one last worried glance her way.

Left alone in her new room Artemis looked around for a second then jumped to her feat and started to do just what the Headmistress told her. She looked at all the things until she arrived at a cupboard door that wasn't actually a cupboard, it was a passageway. Looking around she stepped in and started to walk. Finally she arrived at a door. Opening it she walked in and was met with the sight of a really big library. Their was three stages to the library and it was round. The first floor had beautiful white marble flooring with white bookshelves. Looking up she found that the ceiling of the library was made of glass and showed the sky outside. In the middle of the room was a pedestal with a giant book on it. Going over she opened the first page and read the intro.

_Welcome to the library of magic. Here you will find all sorts of books from light magic to dark magic to everything in between. Take note though that most spells have to meanings and so two different sides to it. It can be light and dark at the same time and so will find itself in the grey section. Every floor of this library consist of a certain type of magic. The first floor being the light spells while the second being grey and third being dark. Every floor also represents that in its design. _

_Now this is the Great book of Books for this library. Just write what you want to read in this book and it will show you every book in this library that will help you. _

"Damn I like this place." She said looking around.

After a few more minutes she left the room and continued down the hallway. The next room she found was a bathroom. It was big with a hug bathtub that was built into the ground and seemed to be like a small poll. The tiles were all dark slate. Their was a shower in one corner with a wall of glass. Their was a white counter against one wall that had two emerald green sinks and a giant mirror over them both that had black boarders.

Shaking her head she left the bathroom and arrived in a smaller room that was filled with clothes. Probably her knew closet Leaving that room she found the before last room. It was an office, with dark hard wood floors bookshelves and a nice dark wooden desk that had a very comfortable looking chair behind it. The desk itself face a set of seamless windows that gave a view of the mountains. She was shocked to find old parchment, ink and quills still in their places and perfectly usable although they were quite old. Leaving that room she finally arrived in the last room.

It was dark made completely of stone. Their were no windows anywhere and so no light. Shivering she left that room and returned to her room were she found a worried Headmistress and Professor. Artemis took a second to look at the new Professor in front of her. He was tall with short black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore dark grey robs with black trim but yet he seemed quite kind.

"Where could she have gone?" The Headmistress whispered fiercely.  
"Eh exploring." She answered sheepishly making them both turn and gap at her in shock.

"I will not even ask." The Headmistress said shaking her head. "Artemis meet Professor Damien Hawk he teaches the Dark Arts." she said.

"Glade to meet you Professor." She said walking over and shaking his hand.

"Glade to meet you as well Miss Potter, I hear you will be attending my classes." He said.

"Yes sir I will be and looking forward to them." She said brightly.

"Well then I'm sure you will do fine in my class but that is not why we are here now is it." He said smiling.

"Indeed it's not." She agreed. "I think the Headmistress here wants me to look at your scar." He said motioning to it.

"Yes, nobody has ever really looked at it before." She said.

"Not even a healer?" he asked her frowning.

"No, nobody it's as if nobody has thought to look at it." She said shaking her head.

"Alright my dear sit down and lets get talking. First you have to tell me everything you know about your scar, when it hurts, how you got it and stuff like that." Professor Hawk said.

Sitting down Artemis started to tell him everything she knew about it. By the time she finished telling him he was frowning.

"A cursed scar, those are rare but I think I have a book in my library, it's old and in a language I don't understand but the title does say Cursed Scars." he muttered. "What right here I'll be back." he said running out of the room and leaving Artemis with a worried Headmistress.

He returned a few minutes latter panting slightly and with a book in his hands. He sat down and opened the book shaking his head as he tried to read the language again but once Artemis saw the language she gasped.

"What is it Artemis?" Professor Hawk asked.

"May I see the book please?" she asked making him frown.

"Sure." He said handing it over.

Taking it in gently hands Artemis watched as the curvy almost snake like writing turned into normal English worlds. She knew that exactly what language this was.

"This is parceltongue." She said softly. "I've never seen it wrote down before." she told them.

"Parceltongue well that explains it, I won't ever be able to read that." Professor Hawk said shaking his head and smiling.

"Can you read it?" the Headmistress asked.

"Yes I can it looks like English to me." she said smiling.

"Could you perhaps translate it?" Professor Hawk asked.

"Sure I can try to do that if you want Professor." Artemis said nodding her head.

"Great!" Professor Hawk said.

"It's diner time so we should get going to the Great Hall." The Headmistress said smiling.

"Perfect idea Headmistress." Professor Hawk said.

After putting her book on her bed Artemis fallowed her Headmistress and Professor Hawk to the Great hall. Once their she found a sit and sat down. After a few minutes four other people sat with her.

"Hi my names Rokoko Storm, I'm from France." A girl with orange, yellow hair said brightly.

"I'm Tristan O'Brien, I'm from Canada." A boy with brown hair said grinning.

"The names Aphrodite Styler but if you call me that I will punch you, call me Ruby and I'm from England." A girl with black and white hair said smirking.

"Hi I'm Diamond, Diamon Black I come from America." A blond haired girl said making her cough.

"Any relations to Sirius Black?" she asked.

"Yeah he's my uncle although he doens't know about me." She answered grinning. "So what about you?" she asked.

"Oh the names Artemis Potter, I come from England." She answered grinning.

"Really I thought the last Potter was Harry Potter." Rokoko said confused.

"Yeah I am the last Potter, the thing is my blood changed my gender." Artemis answered blushing. "This is actually my first day as a girl." She said with a sigh.

"Cool and don't worry we'll help!" Ruby said.

"Well enlist I wont be the only person who thinks like a guy." Tristan said making Artemis giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At number 12 Grimmauld Place one Sirius Black paced in front of his fire place a look of frustration, worry and sadness on his ones young and stress free face. Behind him siting in a large comfortable looking chair was another man with grey sandy brown hair and amber colored eyes. He also had a look of deep sadness and worry on his face. Both were worried for one person in particular, Harry James Potter was missing, the son of their long dead best friend James Potter. Harry had gone missing only two days ago but still with Death Eaters and Voldemort on the loose, they were very worried, worried that the boy had been found by Voldemort, even though Severus Snape announced that he didn't have him. Also their was that little problem of the boy being injured when he had disappeared. That thought alone brought anger back to the surface as the only reason the boy had been injured was because of his relatives.

"Remus what do you think James and Lily are thinking?" Sirius asked, turning to his friend.

"I don't know Sirius all I know is that Lily and her parents are probably rolling in their graves at what the Dursley's did. I would like to think that they are looking down at Harry and protecting him from harm. Hopefully, we will find him soon." Remus answered his friend who let a sigh leave his lips.

"I failed him Moony, my own godson, my pup, I failed him miserably not only him but James and Lily as well. They entrusted me Remus! ME! To protect and look after their only son and I failed!" Sirius shouted before slumping onto a chair and letting his head fall into his hands.

"Sirius you did not fail, you though your godson was safe. For God's sakes Sirius, we all thought he was safe!" Remus shouted making the other man moan.

"Well, mutts, although you might think that it was your fault the boy left, it is not. Now collect yourselves and come down, we are having an Order meeting with a new member." Severus Snape snapped as he walked into the room.

"Shut up Snape you don't know what it feels like to love somebody!" Sirius shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Oh Black how wrong you are, I care deeply for Harry even before he knew of the both of you, James Potter may have entrusted you both with his sons safety but Lily entrusted me with her son's safety as well. When he is found he will be staying at Hogwarts were he is safe and sound." Severus growled a look of anger in his eyes then he turned on his heel, robs bellowing behind him, and stocked out of the room looking like the giant bat, Hogwarts students had nicknamed him.

A few minutes later both remaining Marauders arrived in the kitchen and took their sits, Sirius making sure that he wasn't close to Molly Weasley. When the Headmaster walked in nobody was expecting the person behind him to fallow. Within seconds of seeing the man behind the Headmaster Sirius jumped to his feet a look of anger on his face.

"What the Hell is he doing here!" Sirius shouted while pointing at the man behind the Headmaster.

"He is a member of the Order Sirius, he has been spying for us since the start." The Headmaster said softly.

"How can we trust him!" Sirius shouted while sending a glare towards the man.

"Well Black if the Boy who Lived could trust me why not you." The man stated making everybody gasp.

"Were is he!" Sirius and Remus both shouted making the Headmaster sigh.

"I do not know where the boy is Black, Lupin." The man hissed narrowing his eyes.

"Are you telling us that Harry Potter, Gryffindor, golden boy, freer of House elves, trusted you, Lucius Malfoy?" Somebody asked while making Severus smirk and Lucius as well.

"Why yes I am." Lucius answered then walked through the room were he took his seat beside Severus Snape.

...

"A creatures feels your fear! If you fear it then it will not choose you!" Professor Zore shouted making everybody tense. "You need to relax your mind and let your body be normal, I am here and the creatures wont harm you. Now as one I am going to bring you into the barn and you are going to go to every horse until one accepts you as theirs. Now lets go!" He said then walked inside the barn.

Artemis looked at her four friends and gave a smile before fallowing the professor. As she entered the barn she was welcomed with the sight of large wooden stalls with ruff dirty floor. In every stall was creatures of all sorts but she didn't look at those. She had felt a pull towards the back part of the stables and so fallowed it. Walking towards the back she found that the pull was bringing her towards the darkest part of the stables. Carefully she approached it and then looked into the stall. Carefully Artemis raised her hand and let a ball of fire surround her hand, casting light onto the stall and in turn giving light to the creature inside. The creature that met Artemis' eyes made her gasp softly. Their laying on the ground was a creature like nothing she had ever seen.

The beast was like a tiger with yellow fur and a white under belly. It had black thunderbolt like markings on it's fur while its tail was two long streamer like tails. It had a dark grey like main and a dark black eyes.

Suddenly it stood and walked over to her. Gently she put her hand to it and it sniffed her palm before rubbing it's nose against hers.

"You're so beautiful." Artemis whispered then opened the door and let it out. Soon she was on the ground with the creatures laying beside her, it's head on her lap as she pet it's beautiful fur.

"Where's Potter!" The Professor shouted.

"In the back sir, she went their!" Somebody shouted making the teach grumble.

Swiftly Professor Zore marched to the back but froze when he say Artemis with the creature.

"Miss Potter?" he asked eyes wide that of course had Artemis looking up at her teacher.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked.

"How on earth did you get him to let you pet him?" He asked while watching the creature.

"I let him smell me, he seemed very nice." Artemis answered.

"Girl, that creature has been in this stables for a long time, it never lets anybody near it. Its a Thundright, a creature of thunder and night." Professor Zore told her then he thought a few seconds about it and let a sigh leave his lips. "Well, great job in picking a great creature to ride, I'm sure he will be very loyal to you." He said then left her alone with the Thundright.

"Well lets see what about a name." Artemis whispered looking down at the creature beside her. "What do you think of Jupiter, he was the God of Thunder in Roman mythology." Artemis asked the Thundright. He seemed to think about then licked her chick in acceptance to the name.

"Well, then Jupiter my names Artemis and I'm very happy to have met you." She said softly while petting it's grey mane.

...

The sun outside was siting as Artemis Potter sat in the office that was connected to her room. She was currently translating the Parcelbook in her possession. It was very interesting what she read and she never thought she would ever say such a thing about a book. . Suddenly something on her desk started to glow, indicating that somebody was knocking at her door. Quickly she ran towards her room and opened the door then blinked. Standing on there was her four new friends, Rokoko, Tristan, Aphrodite or, a she preferred, Ruby, and Diamond. They were all holding bags which made her blink.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're going to the hot springs you coming?" Ruby asked making her blink then grin.

"Let me get my stuff." She said brightly then ran off to gather her things. She was happy that the other day she had been able to get some clothes. In no time she was ready and they left the school.

Going to the stables the group of five carefully went inside and looked for a set of stallions. Since their wasn't really a curefew at the school the group of five knew they wouldn't get in trouble but still they didn't want anybody to fallow them. Swiftly they found their riding creatures, Rokoko mounting a Thestral, Tristan a flam stallion, Aphrodite a Hippogriff, Diamond a Shadow stallion and Artemis mounted her Thundright.

"You ready for a ride Jupiter?" Artemis asked making everybody jump. Nobody had seen Jupiter as of yet and this four were the first apart from Professor Zore.

"Holly shit Artemis what is this?" Rokoko asked shocked.

"This is a Thundright, he chose me to be it's rider I called him Jupiter after the God of Thunder." Artemis told them with a smile.

"Its so cool!" Ruby squealed making everybody laugh.

"He is now lets go." Artemis said while Jupiter growled in approval.

With speed the group soon went of fallowing Rokoko who asked her Thestral to find a secluded place for hot springs, that nobody knew about. Of course it was a long shot but the group had to try. Yet even with the challenge the Thestral found a hot-spring deep in the mountain side and perfect for the five friends.

Getting off all the animals they all started to change. Once in her white bikini she turned to Jupiter and scratched behind it's ear.

"Thank you for bringing me Jupiter." She said and got a lick in return making her giggle.

"Come on Artemis!" Ruby shouted making her smile.

"Coming!" Artemis said then kissed Jupiters forehead and ran off with a towel in her hands. Gently she put it on a branch before turning to the group who gaped at her. "What?" She asked looking very confused.

"Girl for somebody who just turned into a girl you sure know how to dress." Ruby said making her blush then look down at her outfit. It was a simple white string bikini. She had found it really nice when she found it in the store.

"Thanks." She whispered then let a cat like grin form on her hips and before they knew it she dived in. When she resurfaced it was near the small waterfall were she got onto a rock and let the worm water fall onto her shoulders. "This feels so good." She moaned, eyes closed.

"So Artemis, what were you working on when we interrupted you?" Tristan asked.

"I was working on translating a book for Professor Hawk." She answered making the four other's frown.

"What were you translating?" Diamond asked curiously.

"A book in parceltongue." She answered simply making them blink. "So what about you four, why did you want to come to the hot springs?" She asked them curiously.

"Well you were in your room for like three hours and we wanted to get you out. Can't have you spending all your time in your room now can we." Rokoko said brightly.

"Thanks you guys." Artemis said giving them a soft smile.

"No trouble." Rokoko said brightly.

During the next three hours the five friends relaxed and spoke together. It just felt wonderful being in the hot-spring and Artemis seemed to have decided that the rock right under the waterfall was hers. When they got out they found their own little spot to dry and change into there sleep wear. From their they found their transportation and started to make their way back to the academy. Once their Artemis made sure to make Jupiter's stall bigger and grander since he was after all a friend. After making sure Jupiter had a nice bed, she kissed its forehead and walked back to the school. Once back in her room she went to her office and looked at the book on her desk. Touching it lightly she let a sigh leave her lips she made her way to her library were she started to look for a book. She arrived on the highest level were she finally found a book about magical beings and returned to her bedroom to read in bed.

...

"Alright everybody first teachers meeting of the year." The Headmistress said brightly. "Tell me about the classes?" she ordered.

"Well, the Thundright was tamed." Professor Zore said making everybody sputter.

"What?" The Headmistress asked in shock.

"Miss Artemis Potter has it as a companion. Apparently he chose her." He answered.

"My god I never thought I would see the day that thing got a rider but I suppose their are all kinds of things that Artemis will shock us with, this being just one of them." The Headmistress said with a soft laugh.

"She did pretty well in her first class with me." The Professor for weapons said. "She told me she had used a sword only once but it was in the worst possible situation, she had to fight a Basilisk when all the teachers in her school were busy trying to find the place." He continued making people shake their heads.

"Imbecile." Somebody muttered.

"Now onto others, how is everybody else doing?" She asked.

"They are doing well, I see some skill in Rokoko Storm, Tristan O'Brien, Aphrodite Styler, Diamond Black and Artemis Potter." One Professor said.

"They will be very good I can tell, especially together they are the power that is needed to fight." The Divination Professor said in her space like voice.

"Let us hope that we prepare them good enough then." The Headmistress said softly.

"We will Headmistress, we always do." Somebody said.

After the meeting the Headmistress sat in her office with a glass ball in front of her. She looked into it and saw Artemis sleeping with a book on her chest. Smiling softly she changed it to the Rokoko and say her holding a stuffed bunny rabbit. Then Aphrodite she found Music blaring in the background. With Diamond she found it almost completely dark with only the soft glow of a lava lamp on a table. That made her snort, a Black with a lava lamb what a view. Moving from Diamond she arrived at Tristan and smiled as she found him sleeping, arms and legs spread out, loud snores coming from his open mouth. Shaking her head she turned back to Artemis. She already knew that the girl would change the Wizarding world. After all the "Boy who Lived" had a big part in the world of magic but perhaps now she will be able to show them the right way.

"We will train this students, this bunch of students will be by far the best this school has produced." She whispered then waived her hands over the ball and let the image fade. "I believe this five years will be five of a kind."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christmas time came around quite fast as the group of took a break from class. Of course it was the one time they were allowed to send a letter to their families and friends. Currently Artemis was in her room writing said letters. Her longest by far was to Feather. The next was to Severus then to the others. Sirius of course got a big letter to. When she finished she sent them away with the phoenix's the school was providing. After that she pulled a large wool blanket she had managed to make and left her room. Going she arrived in the stables and went to Jupiter. She found him in her stall with nothing around him but the dirt ground. Of course Professor Zore tried to give him some warmth but he wouldn't accept. Opening the gate she went in and gave Jupiter a smile as he stood and came over to her.

"You silly thing, Professor Zore just wanted to help you get warmer. It's winter and cold. You're shivering Jupiter. You know I can't bring you into the school as you aren't my familiar so you have to stay here." She said while petting him. "I made you this, it should hopefully worm you." She said showing the wool blanket that was dark purple and grey.

Gently she summoned some hay and made a bed then placed the wool blanket over it so that Jupiter could crawl under it.

"Their this should help you." She said while reaching over to pet Jupiter but suddenly he bit her causing her to scream. Falling to the ground she held her hand to her chest but whimpered as Jupiter came over and rubbed it's own bleeding snout to her hand mixing their blood. Suddenly a glow formed around them and Artemis gasped as she realized what Jupiter had done. "You, you banded with me." She whispered eyes wide in shock.

Her only response was for Jupiter to lick her chick as if asking for forgiveness.

"I wish you would have been a little more gentle but I am happy Jupiter. You have to stay here for now though I need to prepare my room for you." She said while summoning some bandages and alcohol.

Swiftly she cleaned her wound and bandaged it. She had to bandage her hand to the knuckle and a little bit of the wrist. After that she cleaned Jupiter's snout after that she had no choice but to put some bandages over it. Suddenly foot steps could be heard and the Headmistress appeared panting along with Professor Zore.

"What happened?" The Headmistress asked worried.

"Jupiter bit me that's all." Artemis said making Professor Zore growl.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you take that creature on come on Miss Potter out of their." He ordered making her laugh.

"Sorry Professor but, I'm afraid I can't you see Jupiter only bit me because he bounded with me." She said raising her hand to them and showing the bandages.

"You mean he is now your familiar?" The Headmsitress asked shocked.

"Yes, he will be staying in my room." She said while smiling. "You know you could have done that before I made the blanket." She said which earned her a soft rumble from the Thundright indicating that it was laughing.

"Well then, I will tell the teachers that Jupiter will now be in the school as your familiar." The Headmistress said while shaking her head. "You keep shocking us Artemis." She said then left.

"Alright you lets go." She said and soon both Jupiter and Artemis were on their way to the school. Entering they went to her dorm and Artemis found that another bed was added, this one was round and perfect for Jupiter. It was also dark grey with flecks of yellow.

"Well my room certainly has accepted you boy, why don't you go try it out." She said but it tugged at her blanket making her blink. "You want this still?" She asked but her only answer was a nod of his head. Shrugging her shoulder she put it on the bed and watched with a smile as it got onto the bed and curled up with the wool blanket under its head.

...

Severus Snape was sitting in his office at Hogwarts. He was currently grading papers when suddenly a phoenix appeared with a letter. Blinking he accepted the letter but the phoenix landed telling him that he needed to reply. Curiously he opened the letter then started to read it.

_Dear Severus, _

_ How are you doing? I do hope my disappearance hasn't caused to much trouble. I am doing well, I was kidnapped by the way. Kidnapped by a school so that I could learn. Its different here, I'm learning plenty of things and have made many friends. You wont find me Severus. I'm sorry I couldn't write a letter to tell you that I was leaving. It seemed like my blood is quite different then most would think. I had two creature bloods that were fighting until they merged together.. Anyway we found quiet a few things about my scare. We are currently in the process of ridding me of it. Apart from that one big thing did happen. Because of the combination of my blood into one it caused my body to change. Severus I'm a girl now, I go by the name of Artemis Potter. I hope Feather doesn't freak out to much. I didn't tell anybody but you and Feather about this. Oh by the way another thing, I had to take riding classes and chose an animal to ride. Well I ended up getting a Thundright. He's name is Jupiter. _

_Anyway I got to go now, I hope you are doing well, I won't be able to write for a while. _

_Hope the students aren't giving you that much of a Headache. Give me the news about everything their please. _

_Yours truly, _

_Artemis Potter_

Severus had to re-read the letter two more times before everything sank in. It was all just amazing and shocking. First his student was a girl now because of blood. Then she is in direct contact with a Thundright. He was so confused it was unreal. Shaking his head he started to right his letter. He ended up using more then one piece of parchment in his letter, giving her details of everything he could. He even send a request of a memory or two so that he could see what she looked like now. When he finished he put it all in an envelope and handed it to the phoenix who trilled and disappeared in a burst of flames. Suddenly his eyes went wide at the though of what Feather would think about now that Harry Potter was Artemis Potter.

"Severus!" Came a male shout that made him wince.

"Hello Feather." He said as the man himself walked in.

"Did you get a letter?" He asked in a hiss.

"Yes." He said with a sigh.

"Read." The man growled.

Taking the letter he did as told and started to read.

_Feather, _

_ Merlin I miss you so much, I dream of you you know. It fells like years since I saw you last. I love you so much but fear clutches at my heart as I write you this letter. Things have changed Feather. I have changed, physically. It had something to do with my blood and it caused me to turn into a girl. Yes a girl. I understand that this is shocking and I will completely understand if you don't accept me. I just wanted you to know that I love you so, so much. _

_As I write this letter, I find myself wondering what I should tell you. Well really what else. I was kidnapped and brought to a school. I'm learning quite a few things Hogwarts wouldn't teach. Oh I had a riding class where a Thundright became my companion. His name is Jupiter and he's a great big sweaty. Classes are going great, I'm learning a lot of things and the Professor's are great. I made a group of great friends. Oh we are researching my scare and have found a few things, we are in the process of removing it. The Headmistress is really nice and cares for her students. She came to see how I was doing when I first arrived, since I was in the Infirmary and all. _

_Well, I love you Feather, I hope you are doing well and don't worry so much about me._

_Artemis_

"She is being stupid in thinking I wont love her just because she's a girl!" The man shouted making Severus sigh.

"You know just as well as I do that she has always been like that. Calm down and respond to her." Severus said.

"I already have." He said with a sigh which made Severus laugh. "I said I still loved her and she was crazy to think I wouldn't." Feather said.

...

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts. The year had started off hard. They hadn't found Harry anywhere and he hadn't returned to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus were starting to be affected by the boy's disappearance and people were noticing. Suddenly in a flash of light a phoenix appeared making him jump. Blinking at it he noticed the letter in it's beak and accepted it.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, _

_ My apologies that I could not get this to you before now. You see I was kidnapped. Now don't worry the kidnappers were not doing it for evil reasons but for others. I will be back by the end of the year but please stop all searching because you wont find me. Many things have changed Headmaster but trust me when I say Voldemort cannot reach me. _

_Harry Potter_

Siting back against his desk he wondered over the possibilities. Harry could have been forced to write this letter by his captives but why would he say that he would return by the end of the year. Well he could stop some of the search but make sure everybody staid on guard for the boy.

Shaking his head he looked back at the letter but noticed that the phoenix was no longer their showing it didn't want a response.

"Oh Harry, just telling me not to worry just worries me even more." he sighed.

...

Sirius Black sat in the siting room with Remus Lupin beside him. Both were looking at the fire with cups of Firewiskey in their hands. Suddenly two flashes were seen and phoenix's were revealed. Looking closer they noticed letters. Taking them they each started to read.

_Dear Paddy, _

_ I know you must be wondering a few things, worrying and even probably blaming yourself. Now don't you dare do that. I am perfectly safe and if you hadn't guest its me Prongslet writing this. I am doing well Siri, I miss you and I will see you at the end of the year I promise that. Many things have changed and I can't tell you everything in a letter. It will be a shock when you see me at the end of the year. Anyway, don't drink to much Firewiskey and I hope you don't worry to much. _

_Prongslet_

"Harry..." he whispered eyes wide.

_Dear Moony,_

_ I know, I know, you said something about risking my life and such in my third year. I tell you it's not my fault. I am doing well, I hope you are. Things are different were I am. I miss you though. I am perfectly safe to so you don't need to worry. Voldemort can't find me nor can insane Azkaban breakouties. Well I can't really say much but you'll be in for a few shocks when I come back at the end of the year. Hope your doing well and don't let Sirius drink to much Firewiskey. _

_Prongslet_

"Harry..." He whispered eyes wide.

They each turned to each other and suddenly huge grins formed on their faces. Harry was alive!

...

Back with Artemis

...

Artemis was reading all the replies she had gotten and when she read Feather's reply she couldn't help but let tears fall from her eyes. He still loved her. The other ones made her laugh. She had been shocked by Severus' letter. It had been one long letter but had shed light on the situation back home. Suddenly her bed dipped and she turned to see Jupiter laying beside her.

"Jupiter." She said while shaking her head. "You silly boy. Severus was shocked when I told him about you. Feather was positively freaking saying that I give him to many heart attacks. I wounder what the others will say when they see and find out about you." She said as she ruffled his fur which made him whine, showing that he liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm so going to kill you Ruby!" Came a scream that made many people wince as they heard it.

Most people in the academy had learned one thing over time. It wasn't a good idea to anger the Artemis Potter, no it was down right dangerous. The reasons for that, she was a real sadistic when she punished people for crossing her. She loved electric attacks the most though and used them with out hesitation. Two years had passed since they had all arrived and everybody learned not to cross Artemis. Who ever faced her in tournaments cringed at the thought but all she did was smile as if nothing was wrong. Right now though Artemis was chasing after a scared Aphrodite a.k.a Ruby. In the two years in this universe both girls had changed but none more then Artemis herself. She had long since dropped the image of being a delicate, soft and nervous girl and was now showing herself to the world as a fiery tempered, powerful, elegant and amazing woman. Her fury was not one to be crossed and her talent back up that fury.

"I wounder what Ruby did?" The Headmistress wondered as she watched both girls run strait by her with a smile on her lips.

"Knowing Ruby, its probably something to do with Artemis clothes." Professor Zore answered making the Headmistress smile.

"Perhaps but you never know." She said softly before continuing with him towards her office.

Yes, Artemis did love her clothes it was something nobody ever understood though. How a girl who was so studious yet so easy going could love clothes so much was beyond them. Ontop of that she used to be a boy before coming here and the rumours were that back then she never used to bother with what she was wearing. It was sort of frightening to see a previous boy freaking about what she was going to wear or something.

Chasing Ruby, Artemis thought back at what the girl had done. Of course everybody that it was her clothes but Ruby had not touched her precious clothes. No the girl had learned the first time not to touch her clothes. No Ruby decided that she would help with the potion, when everybody knew she was absolutely horrible at them, and put some magical bat wings into it. Of course Artemis hadn't noticed since she had turned her back to get something but when she turned to look at her potion she found it bubbling and Ruby with a jar in her hands. It was not hard to figure out what the girl had done.

"I'm really sorry Artemis!" Ruby shouted as she ran making her growl.

"Don't apologies run because when I catch you I am so shocking you to death!" She screamed making Ruby squeak and speed up. Finally though Artemis caught her considering her enhanced speed. That was all thanks to her Dark Elf blood, they had finally fingered out what both bloods in her had been and it had ended up being Light Elf and Dark Elf Blood that were fighting. They had merged and so she had Grey Elf blood now which gave her the enhanced speed, the sharp eyesight and the dark hair from her Dark Elf blood. Thanks to her Light Elf blood she knew some healing magic and song magic. Combined together had given her slightly pointed ears, elegance and the love for the outdoors. Suddenly a small squeak was heard and everybody held their breath as silence fell. Then a scream was heard indicating that Ruby had just had a "small" electrocution.

Grumbling Artemis made her way back to her room were she found Jupiter laying her bed lazily. Shaking her head she smiled softly then turned left that room and entered her office. There she found her pensive on it and dived right in. The memory she watched was the last one she had received from Severus. It was a Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. She had winced slightly when she had seen what the Gryffindor team now looked like, Ginny Weasley played as Seeker while Ronald Weasley played Keeper. Gryffindor though had pulled through and won the game. She watched it almost every week to remind her of her friends back home.

She had been here two years and during those two years so many thing had changed. She didn't think her friends back home would really like the changes. She wasn't as pure as she used to be, she was darker and scarier. She liked a good duel once and a while and she loved to study. Her fondness for languages had ground here and she now knew many different ones one of which was Goblin which was very rare since nobody bothered to really learn it. She liked coming into this memory to think. It made her feel as though she was back at Hogwarts plus she could see the one person she wanted to see. Feather. After a few more minutes Artemis left the memory and found herself back in her office. Looking around she gently sat down and looked down at the journal she had found in a junk shop here in this dimension. It was actually in parceltongue and she was decoding it but it also seemed to have another language mixed into it making it much harder to decipher. She had been at it for three months now. Reading, writing, pulling her hair out. She was frustrated but also knew that once she deciphered all of it that she would be really happy that's why she pushed on.

"Artemis are you here!" Came a shout causing her to look up.

Getting up she left her office and re-entered her room finding Diamond standing there. Smiling at him she went over and hugged him. Of all the boys she was closest with Diamond. He reminded her of Sirius but he was also really sweet.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to see if you were alright I mean Ruby did make your potion explode." He said making her snort.

"I'm fine my potion isn't but I am. Jupiter was lucky to not have been in the room or else his fur would have been covered in thick pink goop that I would have taken hours to get out." She told him making him wince.

"How did you escape that fate?" He asked her.

"Shielding charm." She answered while motioning for him to sit down. "So why else did you come?"

"Can't a guy spend his time with his sister. I mean that's what you are to me a sister." He said making her smile.

"I suppose so but you normally don't come in here to spend time." She told him making him sweat drop.

"Fine, fine the gang was wondering if you wanted to go to the Hot springs. I mean we all need to relax considering exams are coming up soon." He said sheepishly while making Artemis chuckle.

"Of course I'll go let me just get a bag of stuff. Jupiter you coming?" She asked waiting to see the beast nod his head. It did and she smiled brightly before going and getting some clothes. After that they left her room. Turning she sealed the door closed and then left.

The group of friends normally went to the hot-springs twice a week to relax and every night during the weekend. It was the one places that nobody could ever find them since both Artemis and Diamond had warded the place. It was their own little get away and they loved it since the day they found it. Finally they arrived at the hot-springs and all split up to do what they loved to do. Ruby went on top of on of the smaller water falls. She loved the feeling of the water gushing against her. Tristan normally sat in the water at the edge just relaxing. Rokoko would normally transfigure something that was haft submerged into the water yet kept her afloat giving her the chance to snooze. Diamond normally just relaxed on a rock with his feet in the water while Artemis sat under the biggest waterfall, on a rock and let the water tumble down onto her body giving her the rest she needed. Jupiter would normally rest at the shore one pay normally in the water as he snoozed.

"Well people exams are coming up that also means the practicals." Diamond said making Rokoko groan.

"Don't even mention exams you know how cruel the teachers are during those things." She whispered making Artemis chuckle.

"I find it a great challenge. I mean if you can't survive the exams how the hell are you going to survive the real world." She told them making them smile. Artemis was always the one to think about the future not surprising since she had to think about her own future in England with a stupid Dark Lord over there and wanting to kill her.

"I'm sure we're all going to do great during our exams their is no doubt in my mind that you Artemis will take home first place in the duelling tournament. You train so hard to be the best." Tristan said making Artemis blush slightly although she would pass it off to the heat if anybody said anything.

"Why don't we just get of this subject I mean we came here to relax not stress about the up coming exams. Artemis how is that book coming along?" Tristan asked making her smile.

"It's coming, I think I'm getting closer to finding out that second language mixed with the parceltougue." she answered making them smile. "What about you guys everything going alright?"

"My plants are doing well. I was able to get this one really hard plant to grow." Tristan answered.

Tristan was somebody who reminded Artemis of Neville in many ways. He was an amazing Herbologist but unlike Neville he could step up to the plate and hold his own. He did great things with plants after all once Artemis found a plant of Tristan's had grown just like what he wanted it to. It's base wrapping around each other with it's leaves acting like a canopy it looked like a really cool tree. Yes Tristan really had a great talent with plants but he was horrible with Potions which everybody presumed was because he was so close with his plants that he couldn't see them being cut up and put into a potion. He never took Potions but nobody blamed him. He was far to good a Herbologist to go against his art plus Artemis was pretty sure that if he tried making a potion it would end up worse that Neville's potions.

"I was able to get my runes to work together for my project." Rokoko stated proudly.

Rokoko was a runes enthusiast. Everything to do with Runes she loved and would beg to see anything to do with them. She knew all the runes by hart and was studying for a runes mastery like Tristan. Artemis believed that she could do it because Rokoko was always experimenting with Runes. She had been working on a project as of late evolving a focus item that could be used in place of a wand.

"I'm working on this painting that I think everybody will like. It's a symbol of sorts." Diamond said making her blink.

She wondered what it was, normally Diamond would show at least her because they were so close. Still she smiled. What ever it was it would be beautiful because Diamond was an amazing painter. He loved to paint said it made him relax. Normally if they were together Diamond would normally paint while she translated. She still remembered her last birthday present from him. He had requested to view her last Quidditch match. Of course she had let him but she had not expected what she got for her birthday. It had been a large painting of the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team when they had won the cup the only difference was she was a girl in the painting. It had been really beautiful.

"I'm working on this new spell I thought of." Ruby stated with a proud smile.

Ruby was always one to be inventing new spells. It was her speciality and she loved it. More then haft her spells had been invented and some of them were really useful. Still because she knew she was good in spells she thought that she could improve potions sadly she didn't realize how bad she was in potions.

"Sorry to return to the topic but what do you think this years thyme will be I mean every year so far there has been a thyme for every duelling tournament. Last year was fire the year before was water what about this year?" Diamond asked making everybody blink.

"You know I never thought of it perhaps this year it will be earth or something like that." Ruby said thoughtfully.

"Gods now I'm going to be thinking about that until exams nice going Diamond." Artemis grumbled playfully. The boy chuckled at that but it earned him a spray of water from Artemis making him sputter and push his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh now your own!" He declared and suddenly an all out water fight was put into motion causing everybody to laugh and scream with joy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

The Headmaster of Hogwarts was frustrated. It was a hard year this year. The school had noticed the absence of Harry and even though most of the students didn't believe in Voldemort's return, they seemed to feel slightly uneasy by the Boy who Lived's absence. The Ministry had even taken an interest in the boy's absence and it was getting worrisome. Fudge wanted to take control of the boy's account but the only way that could be done was if the boy was missing for more then five years and on top of that the boy had sealed his vaults all of them and so nobody but Harry himself or an heir could get into them. Now also thanks to the Ministry of Magic the entire world knew of Harry's missing statue and that also meant Voldemort knew. Severus along with Lucius were announcing that he had sent Death Eaters to search for the boy and he had noticed that Lucius seemed a little tensed as he spoke about it.

Suddenly his door opened and he looked up to see Minerva walk in. She looked paler then usual as she sat down in front of him.

"Minerva what is wrong?" The Headmaster asked worried.

"Terrible news Albus. Voldemort has announced his return. I presume it's because of Potter's disappearance. The Ministry is going crazy with worry and fear. Madam Bones is trying to do all she can but Fudge is being a right idiot and running around like a chicken with it's head cut off." She said making him pale.

"Minerva announce this to all the teachers and make sure that the order knows. Also if it is possible let some Order members guard around Hogwarts grounds. I will go to the Ministry." he ordered.

"Of course Albus." She agreed before leaving.

Hurriedly the Headmaster stood up and made his way to his fireplace. From their he appeared in the Ministry to see aurors running around. Shaking his head he made his way to the Ministers office.

Arriving he found Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt on ether side of the door.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sir. How can I help you?" The Minister's secretary asked.

"I need to see the Minister. I presume he has heard about Voldemort's announcement." The Headmaster announced making the woman flinch as he said Voldemort's name.

"Of course he has said to let you in Headmaster sir. You may off course go in." She stuttered.

"Thank you." He said before walking in with a nod to both aurors.

Arriving inside the Office he found the Minister arguing with Amelia Bones about something of sorts but it stopped the moment they noticed his entrance.

"Albus thank Merlin you came." Amelia sighed.

"Headmaster Dumbledore...I...I..." The Minister stuttered but the Headmaster raised a hand.

"Do not worry Cornelius. For now let us concentrate on what is happening. I need to ask one thing though. One way to make the public at ease again is to get one of your best aurors back." He said making Amelia frown.

"Alastor..." She started but the Headmaster shook his head making her pale.

"We need a trial for Sirius Black Cornelius. A trial with Veritaserum. I can assure you that this trial will reveal something that will give hope to the world. Sirius Black was the best Auror you had with James Potter and if he truly was Voldemorts right hand-man then he can give many names of Death Eaters." The Headmaster stated making the Minister gulp.

"Very well but it's the trouble of finding him Headmaster the man has not been found at all." The Minister said making Albus smile.

"Announce the trial in the Daily Prophet I can assure you he will be there." The Headmaster agreed.

"Alright he'll do it either way it will bring the Ministry into a good light. I mean if he really wants to be in good light. If Black is proven innocent then it will show that the Ministry is trying to clean their ass up and if he is actually a Death Eater then it is proven and we can get names of Death Eaters. Now who will do the questioning?" Amelia asked.

"If I may, I will do it." The Headmaster stated.

"Of course." the Minister agreed strait away.

"We need to find Harry Potter Albus, do you have any idea were he is?" Amelia asked worried.

Signing wishfully the Headmaster took a sit and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Amelia but Harry did send a letter a while back. It stated that he was, in sort, kidnapped to attend a school of sorts. He said that he would return in a year's time and until then that nobody could ever find him." He answered making the Minister and Head of Law Enforcement pale.

"He needs to be trained Albus with a Dark Lord after him, because really the man is after him, he will be in real danger." Amelia stated.

"I know and hopefully we will be able to start that training as soon as we find him. For now Minister make sure all Aurors are an standby also get new funding for law Enforcement. I can perhaps get Alastor to teach them. Amelia you cannot walk around alone nor can you be alone. Voldemort will want you dead as well. You are a prominent fighter in this war and the last not to mention the Head of Law Enforcement." The Headmaster continued.

"Encase I am killed the one who replace me is Kingsley Shacklebolt he is perfect for the position." She said making the Headmaster smile.

"I agree with Kingsley he is a good choice. Now Minister you need to make the announcement. The world needs to know about this along with the Queen herself. You know she has the right to know that her country is going to war." The Headmaster said making the Minister gulp.

"Of course Headmaster. Shall I contact America for help?" He asked making the Headmaster sigh.

"I'm afraid they may not take our side after we refused them last time. But perhaps the thought that we are asking for their help will help our cause. They would be a good accent and ask the Canadian Minister of Magic. He will be able to help and Canadians have always been feared on the battle field." The Headmaster stated. "After all they have entered many wars at our side and if I remember correctly in the muggle world wars they were very feared."

"Indeed they were feared, so we contact both. Hopefully they will help in this war because we all know that if You-know-who takes over Britten he wont stop there he will move to other countries." Amelia agreed.

"Let's try to get the Giants on our side along with some Werewolves. Remus Lupin is a member of the Light side Cornelius. He is also a very good teacher. Madam Umbridge has not taught the students proper defence. I must ask that I place him as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. During the full moons he won't be an school property and during those classes I will take the classes. You know that Defence Against the Dark Arts class is one of the most important now." The Headmaster said.

"Very well do you think he will be able to do something?" The Minister asked.

"Yes because an hour after classes there will be another Defence Against the Dark Arts class for the entire school. Professor Severus Snape will help along with, if cleared, Sirius Black I'm sure." the Headmaster stated making the Minister sigh.

"Very well Headmaster I trust you, I will also replace the Dementors with Aurors and put alarms on the place. We will also station some aurors around Hogwarts." he said.

"Ask the Goblins, see if they will help if they do not it is fine. I suspect that they will probably stay neutral though so I would not put my hopes on them." The Headmaster said making both sigh.

When the Headmaster finally left he had spent another hour in the Ministers office discussing things that could help. From there he made his way to Headquarters were he found Sirius sitting in the kitchen with Remus.

"Albus how can we help you?" Remus asked curiously.

"I have just come from speaking with the Minister of Magic. We have come to many conclusions as he was eager to get into my good graces again. A trial has been given to one Sirius Black. It will be announced tomorrow. Sirius this is no trick and I have arranged for Veritaserum to be given and I shall be questioning you Sirius. You and I will arrive together it is the only way I can be assured that you are safe." The Headmaster announced but all Sirius could do was gap in shock.

"I never thought this would ever happen. I had always thought that I would, that I would stay in hiding for ever. Albus what can I say..." Sirius whispered.

"Nothing my boy, it was my pleasure to help a person in need. The Amelia Bones is hoping to get you back as an Auror though. If you are innocent then you will be given your old position back as it is currently unoccupied. Now one more thing Remus will you teach the students at Hogwarts? The Minister has agreed, as you were the best one the students ever got. Also I have informed him that you would not be at Hogwarts on the full moons and that I would take your classes." The Headmaster explained while raising his hand to stop Remus from interrupting him in the middle off his explanation.

"Please Remus, Harry himself said you were the best Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor he ever had and no we have not found him."

"Very well Albus I will teach is there something else?" Remus asked.

"Yes there will be an extra Defence Against the Dark Arts class in the Great hall every night after classes. You, Severus, Sirius and I will be teaching along with Filius once we arrive at Duelling. The students have had a very horrible excuse for a teacher this year and they will need all the help they can get." He stated.

"Of course I completely agree. I suppose I start tomorrow?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Sirius trial is tomorrow as well." The Headmaster stated making Sirius smile then it fell slightly.

"I wish Harry was here for this." He whispered before standing and leaving the room, leaving Remus and the Headmaster alone.

"He really misses Harry." Remus whispered softly.

"We all do my boy, we all do." The Headmaster said before standing. "Tonight at diner you will be announced hopefully you can be there in time."

With that final phrase the Headmaster left. He needed to speak with Alastor to tell him the news then he had to get to Hogwarts for the feast.

Disappearing from Headquarters he arrived at Alastors house and went up to the front door. He knocked softly and waited. Suddenly the door was thrown open and he found wand pointed at him.

"What is my favourite jam?" Alastor Moody growled making the Headmaster smile.

"Peach, old friend. What is it I see in the Mirror of Erised?" He asked.

"Your sister with you again." Alastor answered making the Headmaster smile sadly. "Come in Albus and tell me what an earth you want. Voldemort just announced his return and your coming here." The man grunted.

"Indeed old friend but this is important. I spoke with Cornelius and Amelia. We discussed for a good hour or so. I told them to get more trainees and that I would try and get you to teach the academy." The Headmaster stated making the man sigh.

"Albus I'm old I know that but really taking me off battles?" Alastor asked.

"No you would still participate in them but we need you to teach Alastor. You would do well to the academy." The Headmaster argued. "You yourself said that most rookies don't get enough training."

That of course made the ex-auror laugh.

"I will think about it Albus.

"That's all I ask old friend, that's all I ask." The Headmaster said before leaving.

Looking around the cool night he let a sigh leave his lips then he disappeared and appeared at Hogwarts gates. Going he made his way to the castle and into the Great hall were he happilly noted that Remus was sitting at the Head table, speaking with Minerva while Dolores gave him a glare. Walking to the Head table he turned and waited for the attention of his students. When he received it he started to speak.

"As you have perhaps heard, Lord Voldemort has announced his return. The Minister, Amelia Bones and myself find that you're education in Defence Against the Dark Arts has been lacking and that is why one Remus Lupin shall be replacing Madam Umbridge. Also for the rest of the year every night after classes for an hour another class of Defence shall be taught to all students no exceptions. The teachers shall be Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and myself." The Headmaster announced and as soon as he finished, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even some Slytherins burst into cheers. Clearly happy to see Umbridge gone and replaced with the best teacher they ever had in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Soon the Headmaster took his seat and was very satisfied to see Umbridge gaping like a fish with out a fish bowl.

Down at Gryffindor, Hermione and Ron were both smiling for the first time in a long time and it didn't go unnoticed by the staff and other Gryffindors.

After diner both approached their new Professor who smiled at them.

"Congratulations Professor, Harry would really be happy to have you back on staff." Ron said.

"Yeah, you were always Harry's favorite DADA teacher. It had something to do with not trying to kill him or erase his memory." Hermione said making Remus laugh softly.

"Thank you, both of you. How are you both hanging on?" He asked.

"As well as can be expected. I suppose its hard to know that we didn't know our best friends as well as we had thought. But we promised ourselves that no matter what, no matter who he's dating that we will always be by his side." Ron said making Remus smile brightly.

"Great to hear both of you now remember. Stay on guard Voldemort is now out in the open and that is very dangerous." Remus said.

"We understand Professor." Hermione said.

"Then I shall lead you to Gryffindor common room. It is always good to be safe." He said making both smile.

"It isn't needed..." Hermione tried but he stopped her.

"It might not be needed Hermione, but you are both Harry's best friends and so that makes you targets. I will not let you be hurt now lets go." He stated making both blink in shock.

"Sure thing Professor. Oh by the way you suck Umbridge." Ron shouted causing the woman to scream in rage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_God gave you those shoes. Wear them with pride because only you can fill them. _

_I learned that when I arrived here. I found that my shoes can only be filled by me and nobody else. Also I can't fill the shoes of another person because god didn't give me those shoes. You learn fast here, that I learned fast enough, most of the time you only have yourself. I'm lucky; I have a set of great friends with me and my familiar, Jupiter. _

_Well anyway a tournament will be going on soon. The Headmistress just announced it. My friends and I are wondering what elemental ground the tournament will be held on. Last year it was fire while the year before was water. Is it even going to be an elemental ground? Well no matter what I'll be ready for anything they send my way. _

_Classes are going well my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is amazing. She just finished advanced Dueling and for a test we were placed in a battle field, a fake one, and sent against each other. No teams, no helping another person it was you for yourself. It was a brutal battle because of all the spells and traps being laid by different people. I fine that it was loads of fun, it felt like a real battle although perhaps note as good as Death Eaters and all. Anyway I'm proud to say that I won. I wanted to kiss Feather at that moment but sadly couldn't so I kissed Jupiter on the nose. It was funny._

Knock! Knock!

Putting down her quill Artemis quickly stood and left the office. She arrived in her bedroom and opened the door to reveal Rokoko standing there.

"What is it Rokoko something wrong?" she asked worried.

"Can I come in I mean I need to tell you something really important." She said making Artemis frown. Still she let her friend in and led her to the bed where she sat down.

"Now what is it?" She asked again.

"Well I have something I need to try out but the only person I think I feel comfortable with would be you." Rokoko stated making Artemis relax.

"I'll do it Rokoko so what is it a new focus item?" She asked.

"Yes it's a necklace with runes around it. Its focus item is a white crystal with a purple amethyst in the center." She explained while handing the necklace over

Taking it Artemis looked down at it. It was a beautiful piece of work. It was made of white gold, had small little runes on the side, the crystal being held in place by little strands of white gold that formed a pentagram. It hung on a white gold chain.

"All you haft to do is concentrate your magic to go through that with your hands on each side and then say the spell." Rokoko explained.

Smiling she put it around her neck and found that the pendent went lower then her breast. Carefully she gathered it in her hands and concentrated.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted and suddenly her stag erupted from the crystal galloping around.

It didn't seem as powerful as normal but still it was there showing that Rokoko was on the right way.

"Great job Rokoko but maybe try associating a stone with the person because it felt sort of hard concentrating on the stone perhaps because it doesn't really associate with me very well." She suggested, making Rokoko brighten.

"Great idea what do you think you associate better with?" She asked excitedly.

"Well it's been said that Dark Elves associate better with darker colored gems. Try an Onyx or something." Artemis said thoughtfully.

"Ok then when I do that I'll be back." Rokoko said while accepting the necklace.

"No problem I'm happy to help with all and any experiment as long as it doesn't kill me." Artemis joked, making Rokoko giggle.

"Thank you Artemis for being such a good friend." Rokoko whispered while hugging her then she left leaving Artemis to go back to her letter.

She had started writing parts of her letters when ever something came up or she thought of something. Standing from her bed she left her bedroom and went to her office. After sitting down she continued to write.

_Rokoko is doing really well on her project. She's just about finished and I'm sure it will be a new thing in the Wizarding world well maybe not England since most of the time they don't like change. Transfiguration is going well we are learning about Animagi's and stuff like that. __My own personal project is moving on nicely I think I almost got it but I can't be sure until I try it. Thank god we have a situation room here at the academy. Did I ever tell you about it? Well now I will. _

_The Situation Room is a room that you can go into, with the Headmistress permission, and try different things. You don't bring anything with you and if its a potion you need to read each step and ingredient to the room so that it makes the potion. Then you try it. If the potion is a cure or something that it wil__l work. __A lot of people have done this with potions. Most a cure for Werewolves but nobody has figured it out yet. Mines different but I hope it works one way or another. I won't give up thought. I am a Potter and a Potter never gives up. _

_Oh did I should mention that Jupiter is doing very well. He is really liking the idea of sleeping inside like I said and I think he has grown. His power levels have that's for sure. Perhaps it's thanks to all the adventures he and I get to when I can't sleep. Although it's not as often now since we got rid of my scar. _

_Yes it's gone, we figured it out. Apparently there was a piece of Voldemorts soul attached to my own. We were able to expel and destroy it after some research but I fear about it. The Professor who helped me in getting rid of it says that the soul piece was not normal and when he looked at it closer her found that it wasn't the only piece that had been separated from Voldemorts soul. I don't know how he figured it out but we think he might have done more then one piece of soul. Speak to the Headmaster about it Severus. We have been working on it. Considering the Professor can leave when ever he wishes as long as he is back before his classes start. He will be in your dimension this weekend to check if he can locate any others. He will also be bringing back information for me. Sadly I don't think I can send this letter with him because he might not have time to get to Hogwarts and deliver it. Still you'll get it soon don't worry. _

Finished with her writing for that day she put her quill down for the second time and stretched. Looking around her office she let a smile form on her face.

She felt so happy here, as if she were at home. Still there were things missing like Feather, her old friends, Severus and everybody else precious to her in the other dimension.

Getting up from her seat, Artemis made her way to her bathroom. She needed a nice long bath to relax she had done a lot today. All her homework, some practical dueling and even some reading. Now though she didn't know what to do. Looking out the window she smiled and quickly went to her bedroom. There she found Jupiter laying on his bed but when he saw her he got up.

"You know what I want to do don't you Jupiter. Well let me get my wand, weapons and some other things. You never know when we will find something I might need." She said while also getting changed. Quickly she put a pair of baggy black pants letting them lay low on her hips. Then she put a black green spaghetti string top on after that she finish of with running shoes and a gray sweater.

Swiftly she got her weapons and strapped them to her hip, legs and arms. Then she turned to Jupiter and smiled as he stood at her door. Laughing she got a few other things and then with Jupiter at her side left her room.

Arriving outside she looked up at the setting sun and smiled before looking down as Jupiter tugged at her sleeve urging her to get on. She swiftly did.

"Artemis!" Came a shout causing Jupiter to freeze and for her to turn.

"Headmistress what can I help you with?" She asked.

"Voldemort has announced his return in the wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic is finally stepping up. I thought you showed know. Your godfather was given a trial." The Headmistress panted making Artemis' eyes widen in shock then a bright smile to fall onto her lips.

"Thank you so much Headmistress, I'm sure my godfather will be proven innocent and that he will finally be free." Artemis said cheerfully.

"I'm sure as well, be safe Artemis." The Headmistress ordered sternly and with a nod from Artemis Jupiter took off, running at top speed until he arrived in the mountains.

At a slower passe Jupiter continued up the mountain until they arrived on a cliff. At that point they turned and looked out over the land. It was a breath taking sight from up there. Looking down at her world that looked small enough to sit in the palm of her hand.

Looking up at the stars she let a smile form on her lips.

Sirius was finally getting a trial. She wondered who's work that was but most of all really hoped Dumbledore wouldn't let him get sent back to Azkaban or worse given the Dementors kiss.

Shaking her head from that thought she let a sigh leave her lips. She didn't need to think about this because Dumbledore wouldn't let her godfather go to Azkaban and if he did then he would go up against her temper.

"Alright Jupiter lets go back down." She said gently and then lined down to take hold of his fur indicating that she wanted him to go fast.

With a mighty roar Jupiter jumped high up into the air and then at top speed made his way back down to the school. In little to no time they arrived at the school and went back to her room. There she fell on her bed after changing and fell asleep.

She believed in Dumbledore to do what he could to save her godfathers life


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day after Voldemort announced his return was total panic for most people. Still for Sirius Black it was panic of a different sort. He was right now trying to get ready for his trial. He was wearing black dress pants with a grey dress shirt and a jacket over it. He had bushed his hair and even shaven. He looked clean. A knock at his door made him turn and see that it was his cosine, Andromeda.

"High there Andy." he greeted yet the nervousness was evident in his voice.

"Don't be nervous Sirius. You know you are innocent. You'll be cleared." Andromeda told him while straitening his jacket.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right its just weird that's all." He muttered making her frown.

"What is so weird?" She asked.

"I always expected Harry to be here with me to cheer me own. Yet I don't even know if he knows of my trial." Sirius said making Andromeda sigh.

"Sirius, I'm sure your godson would have loved to be here. But as it is, he can't be now you need to pick up your Gryffindor courage and go to the trail." She ordered making him smile.

"Thank you Andromeda." He said making her smile.

"Alright lets go." She said before leading him out of his room.

...

"Silence! Silence!" The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge ordered while hammering his little hammer down. After nobody listened he turned to Dumbledore who rose and with an amplifying spell spoke.

"Silence!" He said causing everybody to fall silent and sit down.

"Thank you Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today for the trial of one Sirius Orion Black, supposed Death Eater." The Minister stated.

Suddenly the doors opened and everybody turned to see two figures walk in one clocked while the other was revealed to be Andromeda Tonks. They walked to the centre while everybody kept an eye on the cloaked figure. Slowly the man pulled the cloak off making everybody gasp as a clean and well clothed Sirius Black was revealed. Suddenly chaos broke out through the court room while Sirius only rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair while crossing his legs. The Minister to tried to get the silence again but nobody listened.

"Silence!" The Headmaster stated and silence fell once again.

"Thank you now we are all here for the trial of one Sirius Black who has kindly come." The Minister stated and at his name Sirius waived to the hall. "Mister Black you are allowed Veritaserum for your trial do you wish it?" He asked.

"Of course I wish it." Sirius stated.

"Let the Veritaserum be administered." The Minister ordered and swiftly the potion was given to Sirius who's eyes soon glazed over.

With a nod to the Minister Albus Dumbledore stood and approached Sirius.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius answered, his voice sounding monotone and showing that the potion was working.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Did you, in anyway, support the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Where you the Potters Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Who was and explain."

"Peter Pettigrew was James and Lily's Secret Keeper because we thought that I would be to obvious. We decided to name Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper."

"Did you murder Pettigrew and those twelve muggles by blowing up the street?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew did."

At the last answer the Headmaster turned to the Minister who gave a nod, allowing the cure to be given to Sirius. The Headmaster did so and once Sirius was in complete control he looked up at him to see a beaming smile.

"I as Minister of Magic proclaim Sirius Black innocent of all charges. If he so wishes he will be given his potion as Auror back." The Minister stated and then brought his little harmer down finalizing the hearing.

Once again chaos broke around the halls and Sirius looked around for Remus when suddenly his eyes met Emerald green ones. But as soon as he saw them they were gone leaving him to think it was a trick of his imagination.

...

Artemis Potter stood in the Headmistress' office. She was wearing along black hooded cloak that covered her entire body. Under that though she was wearing a pair of black jeans with a purple bikini top and a black long sleeved short jacket. The Headmistress stood in front of her also wearing a cloak but her own hood was not covering her head. The Headmistress extended her arm out to Artemis who swiftly took it and suddenly both figures were gone.

When they landed, they landed in a courtroom where plenty of people were talking amongst each other. Nobody even noticed their arrival as they swiftly took seats in the far back and waited patiently for the trial to begin.

It was quiet amusing to see grown adults act like little school children as the Minister cannoned the reason for the trial. It was as if somebody had held a party the night before and everybody was talking about it. Suddenly silence fell and Artemis' eyes were instantly on the two figures walking towards the centre of the court. It was evident who it was and when the cloak fell away Artemis was met with the sight of her godfather, somebody she hadn't seen in two years.

Finally the trial began and with each answer Sirius gave she could feel the worry in everybody's souls. It was as if they feared something other then Voldemort then she remembered something. Sirius was her godfather, in angering him they would have angered her. Or that was the thoughts of the people there. Shaking her head she let her eyes leave Sirius' frame and looked around the hall. Instantly her eyes landed on the one person she loved with all her heart. Feather.

He sat there just as fine and pristine as she remembered. Not one hair out of place. His robs the perfect image of Pureblood pride. He looked handsome and sophisticated sitting there watching the happenings of the trial. Regretfully she pulled her eyes away from her loves form and turned her attention to Sirius once again.

The trial was ending as Dumbledore gave the cure and Sirius soon regained his ability to lie. When Sirius was proclaimed innocent she was one of the people who cheered for Sirius and not just to look good as many people were doing. Finally Sirius stood and looked around the hall; Artemis guessed he was looking for Remus as she had also spotted him in the crowed. Suddenly though their eyes met. Before anything else could happen though she disappeared as the Headmistress took her hand.

As they landed in her office she noticed that it was now dark outside and turned to the Headmistress while dropping her hood.

"Thank you Headmistress for bringing me to his trial." She murmured making the woman smile.

"It is my pleasure after all he is your godfather and it is not right to have to wait a year to be told of his innocence." The Headmistress stated.

"Indeed but you also gave me the chance to see my Feather once again. Although I don't think he will be to happy to know that I saw him yet he didn't see me." Artemis stated while giggling softly.

The Headmistress chuckled softly in agreement then she left the office for her own room. As she arrived she pulled her cloak off and motioned for Jupiter to fallow her. They swiftly made there way to her office where she sat down and started to write. Jupiter lay beside her.

_Today I was given a one time possibility. The Headmistress had received knowledge of Sirius' trial. She told me the night before and today she informed me that she would be bringing me to it. She found that I shouldn't have to wait to be told if my godfather was innocent or not. Yet I was at the trial. It was a funny thing in the beginning, how the people were talking to each other like little school children..._

After finishing her notes on the parchment she sat back and let a smile form on her lips then a laugh escape.

"I wounder what they will say when they find out I was at Sirius trial?" She asked Jupiter. "Feather will probably be angry at me as well as Severus while Sirius I think will be quite shocked." She told him making the beast throat rumble as he laughed.

...

Number twelve was filled with excitement as the Ordered celebrated Sirius' freedom. Sirius himself was smiling and laughing while the music played. It was a joyful event one of the only ones that had happened since the Voldemort's return.

Still inside Sirius was thinking about those emerald eyes he had seen. Could it have been truly a piece of his imagination? Did he really imagine that Harry was there? Or was it truly Harry? Still he couldn't help but think that if Harry had been there he would have greeted him personally so it couldn't have been real.

"What are you thinking about Sirius?" Remus asked as he sat beside his friend.

"When I was looking for you in the crowed my eyes met with a set of Emerald Green ones. The same Harry has. Could Harry have been there?" Sirius asked making Remus frown.

"I don't know Sirius. I didn't see anybody that remotely looked like Harry." He answered making Sirius sigh.

"I suppose I just really wanted Harry there. It would have been great to have him in the crowed cheering my innocence on." He muttered making Remus smile sadly.

"I think we were all sort of hopping he would show up at the trial." Remus confessed making Sirius smile.

"We all hope that he will come back before the year is over, especially with Voldemort announcing his return. They are all depending on Harry only and don't see that they could do something to help fight against Voldemort. I predict the Paper will start saying that Harry ran away instead of facing Voldemort like he was "destined" for." Sirius muttered darkly.

"You never know they may not." Remus tried to reassure Sirius but that only made him laugh.

"You just jinxed it." He stated making Remus frown.

"What?"

"You just jinxed it, its a muggle expression meaning its probably going to happen now that you said it wouldn't. Or at least I think its that way. It could be the other way around and I could have been the one to jinx it seeing as I said it in the first place." Sirius muttered to himself while frowning.

"What ever Padfoot." Remus whispered while shaking his head.

"Hey you two mutts what are you doing sitting around and mopping for its party time!" Tonks shouted as she stumbled over to them. Suddenly she fell forward right on Remus who tumbled back.

Sirius looked at them for a second. He took in the position they were in and suddenly burst out laughing making Remus blush and Tonks giggle softly.

"Sorry there Remus." She giggled out while trying to stand yet she slipped and fell back down causing Remus to groan and Sirius to laugh harder.

"Padfoot you great big idiot stop laughing and help your cosine up!" Remus shouted making Sirius laugh even harder. Suddenly Tonks was lifted and Remus looked up to see Kingsley smiling at him.

"There you are Remus." He said making him smile.

"Thanks." He muttered before standing and dusting himself off. "Sadly I have to go. I need to grade get ready for that thing tonight." He started before leaving.

"Oh shush you." Tonks giggled then stuck her tongue out at Sirius, trying to blow a raspberry as she did so. Yet it didn't work making Sirius laugh even more. He was now clutching his stomach he was laughing so much.

"Glade to see you laugh Sirius and welcome back to the Auror force." Kingsley said before leading a pouting Tonks away from the Sirius who waived back, still laughing.

That night Sirius stumbled up to his room and fell on his bed. As he looked up at his ceiling he let a sigh leave his lips. He let a sigh leave his lips and closed his eyes.

"God damn it Harry. How I wish you were here with me, with us. You are so very missed." He whispered before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Flying over the grounds, Artemis relished in the felling of the wind blowing through her hair. She hadn't flown on her Firebolt for a while now and it felt amazing. She had been able to do a few tricks and she was sure that she had heard a few gasped but it didn't bother her. Finally, after two hours of flying, she went to the ground and jumped off her broom. Looking up at the sky she smiled softly. It was a very beautiful day. A perfect day for flying and relaxing. With a slow walk she started to make her way towards her room. As she walked through the halls she smiled to herself.

This was her last year in this place. When she had arrived she had been fifteen and now she was twenty years old. She couldn't believe how fast it seemed to have gone by and how much she had learned. She also couldn't forget her new friends. Rokoko, Storm Aphrodite a.k.a Ruby Styler, Diamond Black, and Tristan O'Brien. Five of the most brilliant friends she could ever ask for. They had stuck by her as she worried about the real dimension. They were there when she dreamed for her lover. They knew her better then, as sad as it might sound, Ron and Hermione.

As she turned the corner that lead to her room she was suddenly tackled by somebody. The force of the tackle she was thrown to the ground and landed quiet painfully on her arse. After getting over the shock she found that the person who had tackled her was none other then Ruby and to her shocked the normally strong wild woman was crying.

"Ruby..." She whispered worried yet she didn't know what to do. Still though the woman didn't answer her.

Quickly she stood, pulling Ruby with her, and lead her to her room. Walking in she lead her to her bed and sat her down beside her.

"Ruby, Ruby, what happened? Why are you crying?" she asked softly.

"I just came back from the Headmistress...sob...office. My baby sister was in an accident. She's in a comma." Ruby sobbed making Artemis wince. How did you help with that?

"I'm so sorry Ruby." She whispered while rubbing her back and rocking her from side to side as the girl clung to her like a life line.

Ruby had always been very close with her little sister and being away from her for the passed five years had been extremely hard on her. She had confided in her that having them as her friends had helped her cope so much yet sometimes the sadness of being separated from her sister was horrible. Suddenly Artemis remembered something. Ruby lived in England that would mean her sister and family lived in England.

"Ruby I hate to ask this but was it magical or muggle?" She asked softly fear nibbling at her heart.

"Magi...magical..." She sobbed causing Artemis to close her eyes. "Voldemort attacked my family because of our political power and our loyalties to the light side.. My sister was only nine Artemis, nine. I haven't seen her for five years. I was supposed to protect her.

"I am so sorry Ruby but I promise you. I promise you that I will kill the idiot of a Dark Lord that dared harm your family." She hissed making Ruby sniff.

"You have my help Artemis. You always had my help and I would help you no matter what." Ruby whispered softly before the tears started again.

Not knowing what to do or say she continued to rube her back. She didn't know how to deal with crying girls. She never had to before.

"I'm sorry...sniff, sniff...that I came to you. I know how you are with crying...sniff, sniff... I would have gone to Rokoko but she's outside somewhere." She cried making Artemis growl.

"I don't care if I'm not used to crying people, but no matter what I'm always there for my friends." Artemis said firmly making Ruby smile slightly.

"Thank you Artemis you are a great friend." Ruby whispered.

After that both girls fell silent with the exception of Ruby's sniffles. Ruby was absorbing all the attention Artemis could give her as they lay against her pillows. When Artemis noticed that she was asleep she summoned a piece of parchment and made the quill write something. After that she called Jupiter over and gave him the note.

"Bring this to Rokoko Jupiter, it's important." She whispered softly and eagerly the Thundright disappeared.

...

Running outside Jupiter made quite the sight with a letter in his mouth. Finally though he found Rokoko with Tristan by a tree. Running towards them he came to a stop making them jump.

"Hey Jupiter what are you doing here?" Tristan asked but Jupiter gave the note to Rokoko who took it.

_Rokoko and if you're there Tristan and Diamond, _

_ Ruby got bad news today. Her family was attacked by Voldemort and her nine year old sister was hurt badly. She's in a coma actually. Right now Ruby is with me, sleeping but we need to do something tonight. She loves the hot-springs. Get the house elves to help you, we'll eat diner and lunch there. Don't forget chocolate and lots of it. Together with magic we can make someplace were we can sleep. Bring pyjamas and something for Ruby. _

_Artemis_

"Oh my god pore Ruby." Rokoko whispered.

"Come on lets fine Rokoko and get started. Ruby will need this." Damien muttered while standing.

"Yeah, thanks Jupiter tell Artemis its all good." Rokoko whispered and with a nod Jupiter left. Five minutes latter he arrived and Artemis smiled.

An hour latter

"Artemis where are we going I just want to stay in bed." Ruby whined.

Currently she was behind Artemis, on Jupiter racing god knew where, blind folded. Artemis had told her that she wanted to show her something. Then she blinded folded her and lead her to Jupiter where she climbed on.

"Don't worry Ruby you'll like it and we are almost there." Artemis stated and ten minutes latter they landed.

Looking around Artemis found that Rokoko, Tristan and Diamond had set everything up. They had transfigured stuff into a comfy extremly large and round bed. Ruby coloured curtains around and lots of pillows.

"Artemis can you please lift the bandana already." Ruby whined again making Artemis smile.

"Sure." She agreed before getting off and turning to her. Swiftly she untied the knot and puled it off.

It took her a few minutes but once Ruby realized what was happening she gasped.

"Oh you guys!" She squealed making them laugh.

"You need this and it was Artemis's idea." Rokoko whispered as she hugged Ruby.

"Thanks guys it's what I needed." She whispered while whipping some tears away.

"Ok me and Ruby are going to change into are bathing suits." Artemis said before pulling Ruby with her.

When they returned Ruby was wearing a red bikini while Artemis wore a black one. Together they walked to the hot-springs and went to their traditional spots.

"Ok here is the schedule." Tristan stated. "Sit here for how long we want. Eat lunch because the house elves agreed to bring us food. Then we either stay here or go in there." He stated while pointed to the large canape sitting and sleeping area. "Your choice Ruby. Finally we sleep in there and then we eat breakfast while relaxing here."

"Sounds perfect." Ruby whispered.

...

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted as he disarmed an attacking Death Eater.

It was nearing the end of the year and so Voldemort had decided to attack Hogsmead and so had sent his Death Eaters. Most of the defenders presumed that it was because he thought it would bring Harry out of were ever he was.

"Damn it all Bgellatrix is here!" Sirius shouted from behind him making him growl.

"What the hell do they want from this battle, Hogsmead!" Remus shouted back as he sent a slashing hex towards a Death Eater.

""No he wants me Lupin." Lucius snapped as he sent his own hex.

Remus winced slightly as he remembered that Luicus had been discovered as a spy only a month ago. He had saved Amelia Bones from death at Voldemort's hands. It had been a one time chance considering he had been the only one who knew and had no time to tell the Headmaster as he had been told the night it would happen.

"Avada Kadavra!" Lucius hissed just in time to hit Greyback who had been about to bight a child even in his human form.

"Good job Malfoy." Sirius shouted making Lucius stumble slightly.

"Are you sick Black because you just complimented me?" Lucius sneered.

"Actually I had hoped that shock of doing so would kill you." He answered making Lucius scowl in annoyance.

"Stupid mutt I don't know how he put up with you." He muttered darkly.

"Dementors!" Somebody shouted making many order members curse.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lucius shouted and suddenly a white dragon flew out only to morph into a beautiful panther shocking Lucius and everybody around.

"Expecto Patronum!" Sirius shouted and smiled proudly as Padfoot jumped free and attacked the dementors.

"Expecto Patronum!" Remus shouted and suddenly a wolf jumped out and Remus smiled.

"Expecto Patronum!" Came a distant voice and suddenly a magnificent and instantly recognizable stag erupted out of thin air and attacked the dementors. Lucius spun around and his eyes landed an a partially see through figure standing there but before he could get a better luck the figure disappeared.

Ten minutes latter the battle was over four Death Eaters were dead. Ten had been captured and many injured. Still Lucius stood looking at the stag in shock and longing.

"How, Harry wasn't here?" Remus whispered from beside him.

...

"Oh my fucking god!" Artemis shouted as she woke up panting.

Where she had been sleeping, or what she thought was sleeping, seconds ago felt as though she hadn't really. Cursing her luck she grabbed a robe and left her room. Five minutes latter she arrived at the Headmistress office and knocked.

Minutes passed and finally the door was opened by a sleeping Headmistress dressed in her own bathroom robe.

"Artemis what happened?" She asked worried.

"I have no clue." Artemis whispered shocked. "It's just a dream that didn't feel like a dream and even that sounds really weird and screwed up to me.

"Get in." The Headmistress whispered and Artemis complied.

Walking in she sat down and accepted the cup of tea the Headmistress handed her after a house elf brought it.

"Ok explain all that happened." The Headmistress ordered.

"Well I was sleeping and then all of a sudden I found myself in Hogsmead, in the middle of a battle. I heard screams of dementors and out of instinct I sent mine, forgetting it was a dream. Suddenly Prongs galloped out and attacked the dementors. The thing is everything felt so real and my magic even seems drained slightly." She explained in a rushed voice.

"It wasn't a dream?" The Headmistress asked.

"It didn't feel like one." She answered fearfully.

"Did you feel as though your soul left your body and then returned?" the Headmistress asked after thinking.

"Yes it was really weird." Artemis answered.

"Well there is two possibilities. One you are a psychic and two your heart and magic felt so needed by somebody that it caused what happened. I will check latter what happened to see if what you felt did happen. You go to bed and rest." The Headmistress whispered as she placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"Thank you Headmistress?" Artemis muttered.

"No trouble now go, bed. Now." She ordered making Artemis smile softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was late at night as Artemis stood in The Situation room. She was trying to see if the potion she had in her chambers would actually cure what she wanted to cure. Now Artemis was never one for Potions but she did know that when needed they could be very useful. She had been working on this for many years now. Finally poring the room made potion into the throat of the person before her she waited to see what happened. What happened next made her heart stop in shock. It had worked. The Potion had worked. Hurriedly she sent a message to the Headmistress then faintly took a seat.

Five minutes latter the door opened to reveal a worried Headmistress.

"Artemis I never knew you were so into Potions." She said sounding a little perplex.

"I'm not usually. I know my potions. I know about them, but I am not in love with them. Still I had a goal and I think I just did it." She answered.

"What is it then?" The Headmistress asked.

"You know about the Longbottoms right/ Well they've been in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for over fourteen years now. They are on the Fourth Floor: Spell Damage in the long-term residents' ward. They had been aurors who fought against Voldemort and his supporters during the 1970's. They were both captured by Death Eaters shortly after his fall and were subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. The Death Eaters were trying to get them to tell them where Voldemort had fled to after his defeat. The torture drove them insane. I find it sad that they don't recognize their own family members when ever they visit. During my first year here I was thinking about everybody I knew back home and I came onto Neville Longbottom their son. He was a really sweat kid, a Gryffindor and really shy. When I thought of him I felt that it was a shame he had to grow up with his parents alive yet he couldn't live with them because they were insane and didn't recognize him. That's when I started this. Well tonight I think I finally found the cure to their insanity. " She answered while explaining everything at the same time.

"Did the room Show that?" The Headmistress asked.

"Yes and I have a vial in my room. Have a vial each should do it." Artemis answered.

"With your permission I shall send Professor Stork with the Potion to St Mungos. They are used to having him arrive with all sorts of knew things. This of course will shock them." The Headmistress stated firmly while making Artemis smile.

"That would be wonderful."

...

Walking through the halls of St Mungos Professor Benjamin Stork smiled softly. It was a beautiful day he found, the best to wake people from insanity.

"Ah Professor Stark how may we help you today?" A healer asked.

"I need the Healer for the Longbottom's." He stated firmly while making the Healer frown.

"Very well this way please." The healer stated before turning on his heal and walking away.

Fallowing the Healer Professor Stark found himself walking up to the Fourth Floor. From their to a ward. Walking into the ward it was to see that only a few people were in there but he only had eyes for two beds. There though was a motherly-looking Healer that oversaw the patients of that room.

"Professor Hawk meet the Healer who oversees the patients of this room including the Longbottoms." The Healer presented.

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." he said with a slight bow.

"Professor Hawk you came from that school correct?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes I do." He answered.

"Then how may I help you." She asked. "The Longbottoms. We believe that one of our students has found the cure to their insanity." He revealed making her gasp.

"Truthfully." She asked shocked.

"The Headmistress said it herself ma'am."

"Then please fallow me." She whispered before turning and leading him towards the Longbotttoms.

Arriving in the centre of both of them Professor Stork walked towards Alice Longbottom where he did as Artemis had instructed. Poring some potion down the woman's throat he softly massaged it until she swallowed it. He did the same with Frank Longbottom then stepped back. For a minute nothing happened until their heads started to glow a pure white light. For five minutes they glowed but finally it died down.

Hesitantly the Healer walked over to them.

'Mrs Longbotttom can you understand me?" She asked in a soft hwispered.

'Yes." came the soft reply. "Who are you and where am I?"

'Mr. Longbottom?" She asked after gasping in shock.

"I think my wife asked who you are and where we are but yes I can understand you perfectly why shouldn't I?" Came a male voice.

"OH my go it worked. They spoke but how?" The Healer babbled completely forgetting to answered the Longbottoms questions.

With a sigh Professor Stark stepped forward.

"I'm afraid I know not her name but my name is Professor Stark. As for where you are you are in St Mungos on Floor four: Spell Damage." he told them gently.

"Why are we here/" Frank asked looking confused. "And why do I feel as though I haven't walked in years?"

"Do you not remember what happened to you at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange?" Professor Stark asked making Mrs. Longbottom pail as she finally did remember.

"Neville!" She screamed. "Where is my baby?"

"Your son is safe and apparently at Hogwarts in his fifth year it's been fourteen years ma'am." he answered.

"Oh god my baby boy is all grown up." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes suddenly those eyes went wide. "What about my godson. He must be at Hogwarts as well." Alice cried.

"Godson?"

"Harry Potter of course. Lily was like my sister and named me his godmother while Sirius Black the traitor became his godfather." She stated making the Professor gulp.

...

"What the hell do you mean Alice Longbottom is my godmother!" Artemis shouted making the Headmistress wince.

"She's your godmother Artemis I suppose nobody told you thinking it would be to depressing." She answered.

"Sirius didn't even tell me for gods sakes You would have thought somebody would have told me when they knew I wanted to know all I could about my family. She muttered darkly.

"Artemis please don't hurt anybody. They probably just wanted to protect you. Adult are like that they want to protect the people they love." The Headmistress said yet Artemis wasn't listening.

"I think when I return. My godfather will need a good heart attack. Not telling me that I had a godmother. Now that I think about it. Nobody ever told me that Sirius was my godfather I had found it out while sneaking into Hogsmead during my third year." She muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry Artemis I would have told you if I would have known." The Headmistress said softly.

Standing from her sit in the Headmistress office Artemis turned around.

"Thank you for the news Headmistress I'm glade the potion worked. I should be going now since the tournament will be starting tomorrow I wish to have a good night sleep for it." She said before leaving the office.

Running down the halls of the Academy Artemis made her way to her room and once she arrived she fell on her bed and let out deep breaths. She didn't understand why she was reacting so differently about this. Why was she so angry about learning about her godmother? Was this any different then when she learned about her godfather? She didn't think this was the reaction she had when finding out about Sirius. She didn't scream like she did she didn't blame anybody like today.

Nook! Nook!

"Leave me alone!" She screamed yet her voice was slightly muffled by the pillow she had buried her face in.

"Come on Artemis let me in!" Diamond shouted making her sigh.

Pushing herself up she got onto her feet and walked to the door. When she opened the door she found Diamond standing there looking worried.

"What do you want?" She snapped, not really in the mood to talk.

"I say you run to your room, you looked as if you were going to electrocute somebody so I fallowed. So what happened?" He asked while walking in.

With a sigh Artemis closed the door and turned to her friend who had turned to look at her.

"As you know I found out the potion for the Longbottoms." She started while walking over to her bed and falling onto it. "Well it worked but that's not what got this reaction from me. I found out that Alice Longbottom was not only one of my mothers best friends but my godmother as well."

"Bloody hell Artemis." Diamond whispered in shock.

"I know, I didn't know, but what's confusing me is that I never had this reaction for Sirius. Sure I had been angry about not knowing but I never bit somebodies head off." She sighed while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well you told me that when you found out about your Godfather, you thought he was a Death Eater who was out to kill you. I suppose back then you didn't react like today because you didn't want to care. Today you care because your godmother was taken from you by a Death Eater." Diamond whispered while wrapping his arm around her back.

"I guess you are right." She whispered. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Late night?" He suggested making her brighten.

"Great Idea." She agreed brightly making him smile.

"Then I'll tell the others to get here around eight." he said.

"Yes now shoo I'll get this place ready for tonight." She said while pushing him out of her room and slamming the door in his face.

...

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she correted more homework. Sometimes she woundered why on earth she gave so much. Suddenly her fire place flared making her look up.

"Professor McGonagall?" Came a soft voice.

"Yes." She answered as she stood and approached.

"We have news for you Professor. There was a potion that was invented this week and this potion affects one of your Gryffindors and you. Professor the Longbottoms are back to being sane and wish to see their son and Godson. Nobody has told them that Harry Potter has disappeared." The Healer stated making the Head of Gryffindor gasp.

"I...I think you Healer Jones, I shall bring Longbottom tonight." She stated making the woman smile.

Once the woman was gone she hurried to the Headmaster's office to tell him the news. Arriving she walked in and found the Minister, Headmaster and Amelia Bones there.

"Ah Minerva what can I do for you?" Albus asked.

"I need permission to bring Neville Longbottom to St Mungos." She said making them frown.

"Why Minerva?" He asked.

Minerva smiled at his confused look, so the Healers hadn't told him.

"The Longbottoms have been cured." She stated with one of her brightest smiles ever. Her answer of course made the three gap and with that she left the room to get her lion. He had the right to meet his parents.

Arriving at Gryffindor common room she entered the portrait and looked around. The room falling silent as they noticed her she finally found Neville reading in the corner. Walking over she stood before him making him pale.

"Mr. Longbottom please go and get dressed appropriately. We are going to St. Mungos." she ordered making him turn green.

"Professor..." He whispered but with a soft smile of encouragement he did as told.

When he returned he was wearing mungle clothes and a cloak. With a nod she lead him out Gryffindor Common room and then out of Hogwarts. Swiftly she went to the wards.

"Grab my arm Mr. Longbottom I shall be apparating us there." She said and with a nod the boy did as told. With a spin they disappeared and seconds latter reappeared in St Mungos where they were greeted by Healer Jones.

"I've been told to lead you their Professor." She said excitedly before walking away.

Both Gryffindor's fallowed her and soon arrived at the Longbottom's room. Professor McGonagall looked at her student and say that the boy was shaking with fear. Probably imagining the worse thing possible.

"Neville I shall be frank with you. What you will be about to see is definitively not what you expected." She said softly making him blink. "I shall let you go in first."

with a nod and gulp Neville opened the door and walked in. He didn't look up from his feet until he heard a gasp causing it to shoot up. What met his eyes made them grow wide and his mouth open in shock. There sitting up and looking at him were his parents. His mother had tears falling from her eyes and a hand clasp over her mouth while his mother was beaming with pride.

"Oh my baby boy!" His mother cried making his shock grow dipper.

"You...you spoke..." He whispered.

"Oh sweaty come here." Alice whispered while motioning her hands.

Neville, not wanting to anger his mother, walked over. When he arrived he was pulled into a fierce hug. After that one his father did the same and then everything came crashing down. His parents were sane. They were talking, they were hugging him. They recognized HIM!

"Mom, dad!" he cried as he hugged them.

"Oh Neville my baby boy." Alice cried while hugging him.

"Merlin's beard Neville, you've grown kiddo." Frank whispered while looking at his son then he looked at the door where he say Minerva McGonagall standing a hand covering his mouth as tears fell from her eyes.

"Minerva!" He cried brightly.

"Oh Frank, Alice!" She shouted before going over and hugging them both. "It's amazing, who ever did this has my eternal respect. When Lily and James died I thought I had lost my last Gryffindors but then the both of you. Oh it is marvellous to see you both back to your old selves."

"Oh Minerva it's great to see you as well." Alice whispered as she hugged her friend.

"But now the question. We have our son with us but what about my godson. Where is he?" Alice asked making Neville frown.

"Godson?" he asked.

"Yes you see Neville when you were a year old you had a playmate. You both were the best of friends and wouldn't leave each other. That was your mother godson." Frank answered.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter is my godson." Alice whispered making Neville gap.

"Really Harry! But then why did he have to go live with his relatives. Wouldn't guardianship would have been transferred to Gran?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not Neville." Minerva answered with a sigh.

"But Minerva where is he?" Alice asked worried.

"Missing, Harry disappeared during the summer. He is supposed to return at the end of the year, though we know not if it is true." She answered.

"What?" Alice whispered in horror while holding her son even tighter to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The entire school was buzzing with activity and excitement. The day of the final exam had arrived. Today everybody would know if they were ready to return to the real world.

Artemis Potter sat in her room wondering what to wear for the tournament. After all she knew she was perfectly prepared for what ever she would need to do but you never knew exactly what the Headmistress would chose as a final exam except for the fact that she had warned them of battles. She assumed everything would be given in one big tournament of sorts. That left her with a few choices in outfits. Finally though she decided on one.

Swiftly she stood and started to get dressed. She put her black pants made of dragon hid and leather then she put a same sort of long sleeved jacket that had a low v-neck that showed her cleave somewhat. She put her beautiful roaring bronze Thundright pendent around her neck. The pendant went perfectly with her black top. Finally she finished with gloves, stiletto heel boots and belts which had different weapons on them. Finally she finished by putting the pendant Rokoko had made around her neck. This one was much longer the the bronze one and it was an a white gold chain. It was the same as the one Rokoko had the first time she tried it but this one had an beautiful black Onyx as the stone. After hiding it under her shirt. Finally finished she turned to Jupiter.

"Alright lets go boy." She said making the beast grin, which was weird because she didn't know if a Thundright could.

Leaving her room she gave her friends a grin as they approached her., dressed in similar fashion.

"You are so lucky that you can bring Jupiter with you." Diamond laughed while clapping her back.

"Hap. Jupiter is a great companion to have in battle and because he is familiar it is allowed." She laughed while scratching Jupiter behind the ears.

"What do you think it will be like?" Ruby asked.

"Hell." Artemis answered with a sigh.

"It always gets worse every year." Rokoko muttered.

"But it also prepares us for real life." Tristan piped in.

The group continued to speak as they approached the hall. Finally they arrived and took sits. Artemis looked around and found it funny to see how many people weren't dressed properly. Some were in pyjamas others in skirts and shorts still some were dressed appropriately. Shaking her head she turned her attention to the head table and found amusement in most of their eyes.

A few minutes latter the attention was called and everybody fell silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen you have been here for five years. You have all grown and done amazing things and I am all to happy to have had you here. Now it is time for the last exam. The last exam is a series of test you will have to complete." The Headmistress stated as she stood before them. "The first task is a written exam it will take an hour to do and you will be quizzed all all five years here. The second part is a surviving test that will be explained after your written test. The third task is a tournament that will also be explained but after everybody is back from the survivor task. Now let the written exam begin."

Suddenly the Headmistress clapped her hands and everybody was siting at individual desks with there test in front of them and an ink pen each. Swiftly Artemis gave Jupiter a last pat on the head and then started the test. Soon the only sound in the hall was the scratching of pen against parchment.

Reading the first two questions Artemis shook her head.

_What is a Patronus Charm used for. _

_A Patronus Charm is used to protect yourself against Dementors and certain other Dark creatures like Lethifolds. Also if done correctly, can send messages to other people. _

"Easy enough." She whispered before continuing.

Before long she arrived in the situation questions were one really had to think about what to do. Still she had been through a few adventures and over the years she had started to use her intelligence.

"Five minutes remaining!" The Headmistress announced making Artemis smile. Five minutes gave her enough time to re-read everything.

Five minutes latter everything disappeared.

"Now that the first task is over the second can be explained. You will be placed in teams of five. You need to work together to get back to the school but you need to find the item given to your group. You will be given a portkey that puts you there. You will have five days to complete the task." She announced making Artemis smirk as she noticed many people sending Jupiter strange looks.

Swiftly the other teachers gave everything they would need as they were sorted into teams. Artemis was happy to be on the team with her friends and so were they. Looking down at what they would need get she gulped. It was a dragon scale. Before she said anything though the portkey activated and they left.

With thumps they arrived in a forest. Quickly they looked around and after making sure nobody was around gathered close together.

"What do we have to get?" Rokoko asked.

"A dragon scale." She answered gloomily.

"Meaning we're going to Lava Mountain." Damien sighed.

"Hap."

"Oh boy." Ruby whistled.

"Well lets go it's about a days trip and no you are not going alone Artemis." Tristan said while aiming a look at Artemis.

"Gets go then." Ruby stated before Artemis piped up.

"Animaugs." Artemis stated making everybody blink.

"What about them?" Diamond asked.

"You guys can use them to keep up with me and Jupiter." She squealed making them blink.

"Did you just squeal?" Ruby asked.

"Yes I did so what?" she muttered.

"Its just not like you but anyway great idea lets go." Ruby cheered and suddenly they transformed.

Suddenly Tristan transformed into a beautiful Canadian lynx while Diamond turned into a beautiful black jaguar. Ruby was next and transformed into a beautiful Red Fox and Rokoko turned into a pure white hare. Thanks to magic both girls could boast their speeds and so keep up with the others larger runners. Artemis got onto Jupiters back and with a nod they swiftly got on their way.

...

At the academy all the Professor were watching the students. The Headmistress watched the five students she always watched in amusement. To have heard Artemis Potter squeal was extremely funny.

"Are they doing alright?" Professor hawk asked.

"Quite. They are already on there way." She answered thinking it would be better that nobody heard about Artemis' squeal. Better for her own health at least.

...

At Hogwarts the Fifth and Seventh years were all hurriedly studying for their exams. Owl's and NEWT's started that day. In Gryffindor common room Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were preparing.

"I can't believe Harry is missing OWL's." Hermione whispered.

"Lucky him." Ron muttered earning a scowl from Hermione.

"Ronald OWL's are extremely important. To miss them means Harry has to retake his fifth year!" Hermione exclaimed making Ron pale.

"Well pour him but you never know Hermione he might take them." Ron tried.

"I know but it's just frustrating. He should be here taken them with us. Not gallivanting around god knows were doing go knows what! He could be dead for all we knew." She cried making Ron sigh.

"Hermione don't get yourself all worked up before OWL's you're the one who said we all need a calm mind while doing them so keep your mind calm." Ron said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Plus Harry wouldn't get killed just out of the blue. People would know, Dumbledore would know and plus the he isn't that easily brought down you know."

"Thanks Ron. It's just been so hard with out him. We are normally always together just imagine when he comes back. He's going to be different I just know it." She whispered.

...

ROAR!

'Shit duck!"

Fuckin' Merlin that's hot!"

"We have to find a way to calm the huge freaking reptile down!"

"Yeah but how!"

ROAR!

"Sstop!" Artemis shouted just as the magnificent black dragon would have turned Ruby into asses. Surprissingly it did stop and turned to her.

"You sspeak the language of reptiless?" Came a growl yet Artemis understood it perfectly.

"I...I sspeak parceltongue the language of ssnakess." She protested then jumped slightly as the dragon brought its head down so that it's eyes were level with hers.

"No child you sspeak reptile. It iss what your people call parceltongue I ssuspect. You can sspeak to all reptiless including uss dragonss." It growled. "Now why have you and your companionss come to my den?"

"My friendss and I have been given the tassk of collecting Dragon sscaless." She answered.

"I ssee then what here for a moment I sshall return." The Dragon stated before leaving.

After a few minutes her friends turned to her in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Diamond asked.

"I...I can speak to Dragons, what no I can speak to all reptiles apparently." She answered making them blink.

"Well thanks Artemis you saved my life back there." Ruby whispered after hugging her.

"I'm glad I could help." She whispered but suddenly gusts of wind almost knocked them to the ground.

When the wind died down they all looked to see that the dragon had returned.

"Here you are child." The dragon growled and suddenly Dragon scales were dumped at their feet.

"Thank you." She said with a bow of respect.

With a nod the dragon left leaving them alone.

"Well lets get to work." Ruby exclaimed.

Hurriedly the group started to chose some scales and then left. It was after all a two day trip back tot he school if they didn't hurry. If they hurried they could get there sometime tonight.

...

"Were you expecting that Headmistress?" A Professor asked.

"No." She whispered in shock. That was very unexpected.

"I suppose we can expect them back soon." Somebody whispered shocked.

"Who would have thought. We gave them one of the hardest too."

"No that task hasn't been given in years. But considering Artemis did face the Hungarian Horntail in her forth year at Hogwarts its no shock." The Headmistress said finally snapping out of her shock.

"Wounder what they'll do in the last task?" Professor Eclair muttered yet the Headmistress heard and turned to him.

"Marvellous things." She answered smoothly, a grin on her face.

"Alright Pool!" Professor Storm shouted.

Ten minutes latter the bets were that they would arrived in one day, another was two and so on. The Headmistress had bet that they would be back at midnight that night or earlier.

As 11:55 came the five arrived at the school only to be met by very happy Headmistress, a grumpy Dark Arts and Potion Professor.

"Why did you hurry back?" Professor Hawk asked.

"We wanted are own beds to sleep in thank you very much." Artemis stated making the Headmistress chuckle softly.

"Well before you guys go to bed we'll get you to the hospital wing then you will be escorted to your rooms." She stated making the group pout still they fallowed.

After being fixed up in the hospital wing each student was escorted by a teacher while the Headmistress brought Artemis to her room.

"What you did was very shocking you know." The Headmistress said.

"I knew you guys always spied on us when you sent us on those adventures!" Artemis exclaimed making the Headmistress laugh.

IMPORTANT YOU HAVE TO READ TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER!:

Now then I have come onto a little problem. I don't know what to do for Artemis' return to the real dimension. There is a poll on my profile and here is the question.

What do you want Artemis to do when she arrives back in the real dimension?

Go to Hogwarts

Go to Feather (her lover)

Wait until summer to see everybody


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the last day of the second task arrived, the last few teams returned to the school. Most of the students returned looked to have gone through hell and back and Artemis almost laughed when she say a person that had worn pyjamas walk in looking very annoyed. But thanks to the final teams arrival they could now start the final part of the exam, the battle tournament. Considering this one was in an arena, Artemis decided against her full body outfit. She was now wearing a pair of black low riding capris with a white string bikini top that had a large black star on one triangle. Over that she wore a white tank top. To finish off she was wearing a pair of simple shoes.

Everybody was gathered in the battle arena waiting for the Headmistress to speak. Finally she stood and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we start the final part of the exam. The Battle tournament. It will be a three way battle. Three fighters duelling each other. Now when your name is called please come down to the arena field!" She stated.

"Three way battle, those are great. Wounder who we're going to fight?" Diamond asked Artemis making her smirk.

"Don't know but it will be fun." She agreed.

Soon enough the battles began and everybody watches as three fighters fought each other and only one won. Finally the fifth battle came and Ruby was called to the ground.

"Aphrodite Styler! Cristina Berlgo! And Francis Gravelle!"

"Good luck Ruby! You can do it girl!" They all shouted making her grin.

Swiftly she went to the arena with her other two opponents. Then the battle was on. Ruby, who was sporting a large grin swiftly disarmed and blasted one of her opponents. Knocking her out. The girl was swiftly brought out of the ring and that left Ruby with the only boy. They circled each other until Francis through the first spell, a simple stunning spell that Ruby deflected. Ruby sent one of her attacks, a Dragon breath charm. The guy was instantly knocked off his feet as the fire from her wand hit him. When it died down he attacked her again, this time physically. Ruby instantly blocked his attack and punched him in the face then kicked him in the gut causing him to fall to the ground. From there she sent him a stunning spell.

"Winner Aphrodite Styler!"

"My names Ruby!" She screamed before going back to her seat.

"Great job Ruby." Artemis congratulated making her smile.

"Thanks Artemis."

...

"Welcome to this week's Order meeting. Everybody please settle down so we may begin." The Headmaster stated making the group of adults quiet down. "Thank you, now is there any news that must be brought to the front immediate?"

"There have been reports that the Dementors are breading. More and more are appearing everyday." Tonks stated.

"Reports of a Death Eater in Little Hangleton was brought to our attention." Kinglsey spoke.

"Isn't that were the Riddles used to live?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, Voldemort's father's family used to live there. Perhaps it is possible that he has gone there for some sort of reason." The Headmaster said while frowning.

"Should we survey the area?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes. Remus you taught the students the Patronus charm did you not?" the Headmaster asked.

"Not all of them I'm afraid. Only those who were advanced enough and even then only a dozen." Remus answered with a sigh.

"I see what other news is there?" He sighed.

"The Canadian magical army has answered are please. They have agreed to send some of their people here to help with the war." Sirius stated making everybody else brighten.

"Really that's brilliant we'll need there help." Charlie Weasley stated while giving his brother a lazy smile.

"Indeed what about the Americans?" The Headmaster asked.

"Not received an answer as of yet." Sirius answered.

"I see, well any news on Harry?" He asked hopefully.

Those words though instantly brought the group down. Nobody had come forward with information on Harry Potter and nobody could in find any. It was as if he had just disappeared.

The silence was thick as people thought about the Boy who lived. It was getting harder and harder for the people of wizarding Britten to believe that one day the boy would return to save them all even some members of the Order were starting to loose hope.

"I see well then let us continue." The Headmaster sighed.

...

"Diamond Black, Astoria Stars and Taylor Barnode!"

"Finally." Diamond muttered as he stood and went down. Everybody but he and Artemis had battled and things were getting boring.

"Fight!"

Diamond swiftly evaded a slashing hex thrown by one of his opponents and frowned when he saw that they were working together. Sneering he sent a blasting hex, aiming at the ground. Astoria swiftly went flying and was knocked out leaving Diamond with Taylor.

"So you wished to over power me together, well I suppose it could have worked if it hadn't been for such a difference in your powers and abilities." he stated making the girl pale. "Next time you try such a thing make sure you have a good partner at your side. It makes a world of difference."

As the girl was caught of guard by his piece of advice he swiftly dropped kicked her and then knocked her out leaving him the winner.

"Winner Diamond Black!"

"That was really boring" he muttered as he sat beside Artemis who yawned and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I hate being board. I hope my opponents are at least medium. Yours were just pitiful." She whispered.

"They would make good Healers, I think that's what they were aiming for." He stated making her smirk.

"The last round for the first level! Noel Starbright! Katy Storng and Artemis Potter!"

"Finally and those two aren't haft bad duellers." Artemis said as she stood and made her way down to the ground. "Fight!"

"Hope you two are ready for a shocking experience." She chuckled making them pail.

"We the hell did we get stuck duelling her!" Katy cried as she sent a spell and instantly started to move. They knew that they couldn't stay still if they were facing none other then Artemis.

Laughing softly Artemis swiftly pulled her wand out and started to counter all their attacks while sending some of her own. Finally one of her lightning spells hit one girl causing her to shriek and fall to the ground. With that one done she swiftly chained her up and continued after the second girl.

"I hate lightning!" she shrieked as one of Artemis' spells flew past her head.

The battle was becoming more and more heated but Artemis seemed to be enjoying it far to much as she laughed and smiled while dancing around. Finally with a tripping hex Artemis was able to bind and banish her final opponent to the referee.

"Winner is Artemis Potter!"

With a grin Artemis returned to her seat only to be met by a pouting Diamond.

"Why did you get the fun duel?" He asked making her laugh.

"Because my dear Diamond us girls love to have fun." She snickered before sitting down.

Swiftly the Headmistress appeared in the middle of the arena. She was smiling softly at all of them.

"Now that the first stage is over, those who were defeated may take to those stands. We shall be continuing to the next round that will be a two man battle. Now first, as you requested Diamond Black an amazing battle. You shall be fighting Dicosta Wilbert." She announced making Diamond laugh with joy.

"Perfect! I finally get a real fight." He exclaimed before making his way to the field. Dicosta appeared there as well.

"I am honoured you think me such a "fun" opponent." Dicosta sneered making Diamond smirk.

"No you're not fun but I'll really enjoy wiping the ground with you." He sneered back.

"Fight!"

Dicosta jumped back as Diamond sent a blasting hex at him. Yet he continued to send them before unexpectedly sending a slashing hex slashing at Dicosta's chest, making him stumble over his own feet and falling to the ground. After that he blasted him and then bound and stunned him.

"Winner Diamond Black!"

Returning to his seat Diamond chuckled softly.

"Finally able to shut him up." Artemis chuckled.

"Yes I always wished to do that. Ever since he made fun of Ruby." He laughed making Ruby smile.

"My hero!" She cried making him blush.

...

Two hours latter they were on the final stage. It was now an all out battle, Artemis Potter vs. Diamond Black. Everybody was sitting at the tip of their seats as both figures stood in front of each other. Everybody was silent as they waited for the match to begin even the Professor's waited with bottled breaths for the battle to start.

"Jupiter go to Ruby, I will fight Diamond alone." Artemis ordered and with a growl the Thundright did as told, still it did not look very happy to leave her alone against what he knew as a powerful enemy. "Let this be a fair fight between you and me alone Diamond."

"I agree Artemis let the best duelest win!" Diamond declared.

"Agreed." Artemis whispered and then she took her stance.

Suddenly Diamond jumped into action, trying to hit her with a physical attack yet Artemis doged to the right and with a swift kick of her leg, kicked him in the stomach and thanks to a little bit of magic let a current of electricity run through her leg and zap him. That caused him to go flying into the wall of the ring.

As the dust settled from the inpact Diamond stood from his possition and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. With a swift movement he pulled his wand out and shot a spell at Artemis who swiftly pulled a shield to cover herself. Still she did not see the second spell he through, shreading her shield and causing her to be trown back. Jumping back up she growled deep into her througt. Swiftly putting her wand away she extended both her hand at her side and suddenly two glowing blue orbs appeared in the palm of her hands. With great spead she appeared behind him and shoved one sphear into his back then the other into his gut causing him to be once again thrown back against the wall this time for longer. Everybody held their breaths as he stood weakly. The attack Artemis had done had apparently done a really nasty piece of work on him.

"Was that a new spell?" He asked with a chuckle making her smirk.

"Yes you like?" She asked.

"Shocking." He answered making her smirk.

"It was intended to be."

Up in the stands Ruby, Rokoko and Tristan all watched with worried looks on their faces.

"Is it just me or are those two having way to much fun fighting each other?" Rokoko whispered worriedly.

"I think your right girl, those two are having to much fun and you know how that ends up right?" Ruby whispered.

"One ends up in the hospital wing, normally Diamond." Tristan answered and the two girls both agreed.

With the teachers a similar conversation was being held.

"Headmistress do you think it was wise letting them fight each other. You know how they get?" One Professor asked.

"Diamond Black and Artemis Potter and perfectly capable fighters that can survive anything. I believe they will both survive this." The Headmistress answered but another explosion caused some Professor's to worry a bit.

Down bellow both students were fighting an all out battle. Diamond though seemed to be tiring while Artemis didn't seem to be tired in the least. Suddenly Artemis jumped back and formed the blue orbs into her hands. Diamonds eyes grew wide as one hit him in the back and the other in the stomach for the second time that night. He fell to the ground finally defeated.

"Winner Artemis Potter!"

Cheers erupted around the stadium yet Artemis bent over to help Diamond who gave her a weak smile.

"You did really good Artemis. You truthfully are the better dueller of us both." He whispered making her smile.

"Thanks Diamond, your a great dueller as well." Artemis stated before helping him to the Healer.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wrong chapter this is the real one.

Chapter 14

It was the day after the tournament. All students were healed and had all their things at their side. Artemis stood there in a pair of black low riding jeans with a purple off the shoulder woven hem knitted sweater and a pair of black super sexy knee high leather boots with adjustable corset-style laces, a round toe and a 5 inch heel.

"I guess you would be exited after all you haven't seen your feather in a long time." Ruby said as she looked at her friend from top to bottom.

"Oh I am very exited its been so long Ruby. I miss him so much." She whispered making her friend giggle.

"Got it. Well we all got a plan right. We are going to England. We'll meet up in two weeks time in Hogsmead." Rokoko said.

"Yes make sure to get plenty of rest and be safe." Diamond said before hugging Artemis. "Be safe, little sister." He whispered.

"I will be Diamond don't worry." She said.

Soon silence fell and everybody turned to see the Headmistress standing there and smiling at them with a sad look.

"It is sad to see you all leave today but this past five years have been some of the best. No matter what remember and cherish the friendships and memories you made her. Soon you shall all return to the countries you were in before we took you. Some of you have requested to be returned into a different area and that has been arranged. I wish you good luck in your lives and remember you shall always have friends no matter where you are." The Headmistress stated before leaving the platform.

Artemis turned to her friends but before she could say anything she spotted the Headmistress.

"Ah Artemis, you request to be dropped off at the location you gave was denied." She said making Artemis pale.

"Why?" She asked.

"It was sealed after Death Eaters attacked. They moved to Hogwarts." She answered.

"Then can you drop me off in Hogsmead?" She asked.

"Of course." The Headmistress agreed then gave her a smile.

"I mussed say Artemis you were one student I am glade came to my school. You made everything so much more light heart,d around here." She said then turned and left leaving the group alone.

"Well guys I guess this is goodby for now." Artemis whispered as she turned to her friends.

"Yeah." Tristan whispered.

"We'll see each other soon." Ruby insisted.

"Very soon." Rokoko said.

"Be safe everybody." Diamond whispered then with a flash of light everybody disappeared.

...

Artemis arrived in Hogsmead and looked around in fascination. It was quiet out that night. Not a soul was out and about leaving her alone in the small magical village. Well not really alone, Jupiter was beside her.

"Let's get to the castle." She whispered before starting to make her way to the castle.

Looking around as she walked Artemis couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her lips. It looked just as she remembered it, as if she hadn't been gone for five years. The Hogwarts grounds looked to be just as she remembered them as well.

Finally she arrived at the Entrance Hall and entered the castle. Slowly she made her way to the Great Hall and could hear the joyful laughs and chatter of the students celebrating there last night at Hogwarts.

"Looks like the Headmistress sent us back early." Artemis whispered before walking to the doors and pushing them open.

Silence instantly fell as her presences was made. The Professors were all standing and pointing their wands at her but all she did was smile softly. Slowly her eyes landed on her lover. He stood there wand raised as well but as soon as their eyes met his own eyes grew wide and his arm dropped to his side. He was shocked, she could tell and she wanted to laugh but didn't.

"Name yourself!" The Headmaster commanded.

"Artemis, Artemis Lily Potter." She answered causing Professor Snape's eyes to grow wide and his arm to drop to his side.

"I'm afraid there is only one Potter and he is male." The Headmaster protested.

"Oh I was Headmaster but you see blood does something to you. I used to be Harry James Potter I am now Artemis Lily Potter." She explained causing whispers to break out in the students. "If you wish to have Professor Headmaster all I can say is thick wool socks."

Her statement made him chuckle and drop his arm.

"So may I join you or do you wish for me to go outside and see if I can find a pub?" she asked.

"Please do join us Miss Potter. There is a sit right..." The Headmaster started but Professor Snape interrupted.

"Beside myself and Lucius."

Everybody but Artemis was slightly taken aback as the Head of Slytherin spoke but nobody said anything as a chair had indeed appeared between the two men. With a soft smile Artemis and Jupiter started to make there way up but that caused panic as people finally noticed Jupiter fallowing her.

"Oh stuff you shock this is my familiar." She snapped before finally reaching her sit and sitting down with Jupiter beside her.

Soon super started once more and Artemis felt a hand cover hers then be removed. She let a small smile cover her lips but soon started to eat her dinner. Her eyes moved from house to house, noticing the differences in the students. Finally her eyes landed on Gryffindor but most importantly, Hermione and Ron. They were both looking at her in shock along with some other Gryffindors. with a soft smile she gave them a wink then continued. Her eyes landed on Slytherin yet none were looking at her. As the Feast ended the students all left for their dorms and slowly Artemis stood with Jupiter fallowing her lead.

"A word in privet." Lucius Malfoy asked her making her smile.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." She agreed while giving her a familiar a look telling him to stay put.

Fallowing the man into an adjourning room to the Great Hall Artemis closed the door behind her. As soon as it was closed she was forcefully turned around and pulled to a firm chest before being kissed. The kiss lasted at least two minutes before they pulled apart.

"I missed you my feather." She whispered while placing her hand on his chick making him smile.

"I missed you as well my beautiful green eyes." He mumbled before kissing her again.

After a few more minutes they put themselves back together and left the room. There they were met by Remus, the Headmaster, Sirius, McGonagall and Severus.

"Swiftly she went to Severus and gave him a hug while kissing his cheek. This made him smile.

"Welcome back Artemis." He said.

"Thanks." She whispered before going strait to her godfather and hugging him.

She was shocked when she fell hot tears fall onto her neck and pulled away slightly to see her godfather crying. Instantly her eyes softened and she brushed them away making him smile slightly.

"So mind telling me why you went with Artemis?" He asked softly.

"Felt in sort closer to you." She answered making him chuckle.

"Miss Potter could you kindly explain why you look so much older then you should and why you are a girl?" The Headmaster asked making her snort.

"Albus cant this wait!" Severus sneered.

"No Severus this cannot. Miss Potter please explain." He ordered.

"Well Headmaster of Hogwarts why should I tell you. How many times have you not told me anything. You had plenty of times to tell me that Sirius was my godfather, you had plenty of time to tell me that Alice Longbottom is my godmother but no you decided not to tell me!" She hissed while turning on the Headmaster.

"Artemis..." he tried to protest but she sneered.

"As I said Headmaster of Hogwarts. You have had many opportunities. But if you must know you won't be able to control me I am 20 years old." She snapped then smirked.

"What a minute you didn't know that Alice was your godmother?" Remus asked shocked.

"No I didn't nobody ever even said a thing about godparents before third year were I accidentally found out about Sirius." She answered.

"Artemis how is it possible that you are twenty?" The Headmaster asked.

"Didn't you understand old man. You are not getting an answer from me until you apologize and by apologize you better mean it. Right now I need to go to Gringotts after all they need to be notified that I am twenty and will be taking my title as Lady Potter." She snapped.

"I shall accompany you." Lucius said smoothly making her smile.

"Much appreciated Mr. Malfoy." She said then gave her a smirk.

"Call me Lucius." He insisted while Severus discretely rolled his eyes.

"Of course, shell we be on our way?" She asked.

"I must insist that somebody else go with the both of..." The Headmaster started but Artemis glared at him.

"Butt out Dumbledore I do not need a guard." She snapped before turning and walking out the wall. Lucius swiftly fallowed along with Jupiter.

As the three left Hogwarts Lucius instantly wrapped an arm around Artemis waist making her smile.

"Miss you." He whispered.

"Missed you to." She whispered back then just as they stepped off Hogwarts grounds she turned and kissed Lucius. When they let go he smirked down at her.

"We should go to Gringotts." He whispered.

"Agreed so let's go." She said while placing her hand on Jupiter. Suddenly she disappeared and he fallowed.

They arrived in Diagon Alley and swiftly went to the Gringotts building. As they entered the bank Artemis smiled before going to one of the tellers.

"Good evening." She smoothly said making the Goblin look up.

"What do you need?" He asked looking annoyed.

"My name is Artemis Potter and I have come for a meeting at Gringotts." She said smoothly.


	15. Chapter 15

Beware of nakedness

Chapter 15

Leaving Gringotts Lucius looked down at Artemis who was now sporting the Potter family ring on her finger. Smiling he wrapped his arm around her waist making her look up at him in surprise.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you to. I was going to go strait to Malfoy Manor but I was told you sealed it." She whispered back.

"Yes we had no choice when Voldemort attacked the manor. We were able to seal and get away on time. Nobody but a Malfoy can unseal it and with it sealed the wards only allow a Malfoy through. So shall we return to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"But of course mon amour." She whispered and with that they disappeared.

Arriving in Hogsmead they walked up to the school then made there way to Lucius room. Arriving they walked in and before Lucius could say anything Artemis kissed him.

"I need to take a bath." She whispered making him smirk.

"I think I will join you." He murmured before nibbling at her ear lop.

"mmmm please do." She whispered before walking away from him.

Watching her walk away Lucius' vision was instantly brought down to her beautiful round globes. Shaking his head he fallowed after her.

Walking into the bathroom he found her putting the water on and then some bubbles after that she walked away and started to undress.

Smirking to herself Artemis gently pulled her sweater off showing off her well sculptured back and bra strap's. From there she bent over and started to untie her boots then she pulled them off. Finally she pulled her jeans down all the will wiggling her bum slightly. When they were off that left her wearing her black lace undergarments. Finally she turned to Lucius who was gaping at her.

"Well are you going to get undressed?" She asked innocently causing him to snap out of his thoughts and smile at her. "Like what you see love?"

"Very much." He whispered before getting undressed. As he turned Artemis took her chance and took her undergarments out before getting into the tub. Just in time as well since Lucius had turned.

She blew him a kiss from the bath making him sigh and her laugh but in no time he joined her.

"It was an agonizing year this year." He whispered as he pulled her to him.

"You think a year was bad try five." She murmured before kissing him.

Warning SEX:

Closing her eyes she lined into Lucius' chest all the while his hands roomed her body. Suddenly she felt one of his hands go billow her waist and suddenly something down there. Moaning she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was hard to concentrate the way Artemis was kissing him but Lucius finally found the spot he wanted. Gently he inserted his middle finger into her vagina then with his palm up he curled the finger upwards until he felt that spotted. Suddenly lips were torn from his own and Artemis moaned while through her head back.

It was a beautiful sight before him yet as he started to rub that little spot inside her he could feel her shivering as she moaned. He bent his head down and started to nibble at her neck. Suddenly her started to nibble at her ear lob causing her to moan louder and so he continued. Suddenly he felt her tense and shudder. He pulled away and pulled her towards him were she lay her head on his shoulder.

"You do things to me nobody else could Lucius." She whispered while kissing his shoulder.

"Um nobody better touch you but me." He whispered back while slowly washing her back.

After a bit of time relaxing and washing both got out and got dressed. Before long they climbed into the big bed and fell asleep.

In the Headmaster's office the Headmaster sat while looking out the window. Tonight had been unexpected. The return of Harry Potter but as a girl was shocking but the girl was twenty. He didn't know how that could be possible. Shaking his head he sighed again.

Suddenly his fireplace flared to life and he looked up to see Amelia Bones stepping through.

"Albus I have come to see if a rumour is correct." She said.

"What rumour my dear?" He asked.

" The rumour that says Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts." She answered.

"Yes it is true but Harry is now a girl." He told her making her blink.

"But how?" Amelia asked in surprise.

"I do not know and she is not telling me." He told her.

"Order her to then you're her Headmaster." She shouted making him sigh.

"I'm afraid Amelia, young Miss Potter is no longer my student. She is twenty years old." he told her making her gap at him in shock.

"Twenty?" She asked.

"Twenty and she is not telling me how that is as well." He told her making her frown.

"Very well then Albus." She said before leaving.

...

The next day shined brightly for everybody and as Lucius started to wake up he felt that he was cuddled to somebody. Then he remembered that Artemis had returned. Opening his eyes he looked down at the figure beside him.

She was breath tacking. Her long black hair was all around her like a hallow while her soft skin shined in the soft light. Her face was relaxed and not a frown marred her beautiful young face. Running a finger down her chick he smiled softly down at her. He couldn't believe she was twenty years old. Narcissia hadn't looked this beautiful when she was twenty no his ex-wife hadn't looked this young even.

Running his thumb over her soft pale lips he shook his head from the thoughts of his ex-wife. The beauty before him deserved all his attention at this point.

Bending forward he kissed her beautiful soft lips and then pulled away. When he opened his eyes he found Artemis looking at him with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"I'm glade you woke me." She whispered back before pulling his head down and kissing him again. "What are we going to do today?"

"We are actually moving, since we cannot live at Malfoy Manor, we'll be living with you dogfather. Black has accepted us at Headquarters." He whispered.

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Meaning the secret keep will have to tell me where it is." She murmured.

"No Severus has a parchment with the name on it for you already." He told her making her grin.

"So nice of Severus to think of me." She murmured.

"Hey lover birds you awake or must I go in there and wake up myself." a voice sneered from the other side of the door making Artemis and Lucius chuckle.

"Why Severus what has you up at such an hour?" Artemis asked.

"The Headmaster. He is worried that you didn't return last night." Severus answered making her sigh.

"Well I suppose we should get dressed." She muttered making him sigh.

"Agreed. What there Severus we shall be out in a few minutes." Lucius shouted before standing and helping Artemis.

Before Lucius could steel the bathroom, Artemis darted inside and shut the door behind her. Once inside she pulled an outfit out and started to get dressed. She decided on a long sleeved cowl neck black sweater with silver belt around her waist. With that she wore a pair of stillish thy high high heel boots. Done there she pulled her hair up and left the bathroom. There she found Lucius dressed to intimidate in his beautiful black robs.

"You know you scare children when wearing those." She said causing him to turn to her. When he say her outfit he gulped then shook his head.

"It is the entire point of wearing this." He answered making her laugh.

Waiving her hand around everything soon packed itself making Lucius look at her in shock she shook her head and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll explain latter for now I think Severus has waited enough." She told him before opening the door and coming face to face with a slightly annoyed Severus Snape. "How did you sleep Severus." She asked him after giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and hugging him.

"Very well Artemis." He answered while giving her a soft smile. "We should be off though as the Headmaster would want to see that you returned last night."

"Severus could you give her the parchment?" Lucius asked making Severus smile.

"Of course." He agreed while handing the parchment over. She read it and with a nod burnt it to ashes making Severus' eyes widen in shock.

"Latter." She answered his unasked questions.

Swiftly she started to make her way to the Entrance hall and both Severus and Lucius swiftly fallowed before taking her side. They all arrived in the Entrance hall in time to see students leaving.

"Are we taking the Express?" She asked.

"Yes just encase the Dark Lord decides to attack." Lucius answered.

"I see." She agreed suddenly her eyes fell on Ron and Hermione who spotted her.

A bright smile formed on her lips and she swiftly walked over to them. Before she knew it she was being hugged by both of them.

"What do we call you know? How is it possible your a girl? Where have you been?" Hermione asked making her chuckle softly.

"Hermoine let her breath. She can't possibly answer you when you're still asking questions." Ron said while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay you two but my name now is Artemis as for your other two questions. I can't answer those until latter okay. For now go and get to the train. You can't miss it." She said making them smile.

"You promise to tell us latter don't you." Hermione said.

"I will now off with the both of you." She ordered and so they both left.

"Ah Miss Potter so glade you are still here. I would like to speak with you." The Headmaster said as he walked towards her.

"If this is to do with your Headquarters. You have no worries I will be going there and I know about it because Severus was kind enough to give me the parchment." She told him making him sigh. "But if it's about what I refuse to tell you then don't bother asking because I will not tell you until you deserve to know."

With that said she walked over to Severus and Lucius and they left for the train.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They easilly found a compartment but after a bit Artemis decided to go meet her old friends in their's. Lucius and Severus agreed but made her promise to return. She did and so left. The Professor's part of the train was calm since the Professor's normally just sat and read or something also most of them were probably patrolling the halls. Walking through the train she noticed that the halls were really quite diserted with only a few students walking around and the teachers. As she passed she looked through the windows to see if her friends were in one of them. At last she found the one she was looking for and opened the door making the group jump.

"Artemis!" Hermione exclaimed making her smile.

"Hi." she said as she looked around at the people there.

In the compartement there was Remus Lupin, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and even Fred and George.

"May I come in?" She asked while motioning to the free sit beside Remus.

"Of course Artemis." Hermione squealed making her blink. She was not used to this.

Siting down she looked around once more before she noticed that Remus was looking down at her with a bizare look in his eyes and that's when she knew that he smelt her creature side.

"I see you can smell it Professor." She said making him blink.

"Yes you smell of...Nature, rain and strawberries yet you didn't smell like that before." He said maing her giggle.

"No my sent before was of Nature only. I know what you're smelling is my creature blood. Yes I have creature blood in me. It merged with my human blood and so changed my sent." She explained making everybody blink.

"It does that?" Ron asked.

"Yes it does."

"What creature blood do you have?" Ginny asked.

"I have Elf blood. Both Dark Elf and Light Elf they merged making me a Grey Elf. I received many of the abilities of both kinds, I have enchanced speed, sharp eyesight, healing magic and song magic. I even got slightly pointed ears, elegance nd the love for outdoors." She told them making Hermione frown.

"I've never heard of Song Magic before." She whispered thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't have I learned many different types of magic seing as where I was they wern't prejudice against different magics." She answered while smiling.

"Where were you Artemis?" Remus asked making her sigh.

"I can only tell you a bit for now seing as you'll learn of it latter on this summer. For the simple things I was attending a different type of magical school. It doesnt really have a name of sorts since it's the only one there. It has different names such as Accademy of the D or Oceania. Near the school was a shopping district and a large forest. We earned money by joining different tournaments and winning them." She stated making them blink in shock.

"You were forced to fight for money?" Hermione asked.

"Not forced if we wanted. It was entirely our decision. Most of us entered to try and get better. You see we had dueling classe's there were mandetory. Still we couldn't go all out because we only had limited space in the tournaments we had much more space and with a barrier around the watching studetns we didn't have to worry about them getting hurt just ourselves. It was really fun participating in the tournements." She answered making Ron gap.

"You entered the tournement?" he asked.

"Yes I entered multiple tournements and the ones at the end of the year." She answered with a smile.

"But wern't they dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"Oh come on Hermione a school wouldn't let a tournament be dangerous like that they would stop the students before they got really hurt." Ginny exclaimed.

"Actually they were. Students were allowed to let go of everything they were feeling during a match we could us all the types of magic we wanted most of us used Light, Grey and Dark magic." Artemis answered making them all gasp in shock.

"The Dark Arts! You learned about that!" Hermione screamed but seconds before Artemis placed a silencing ward around the compartement so that nobody would hear her exclamation.

"Next time Hermione try not to let the entire world know." She sighed.

"But Artemis the Dark Arts are evil!" She hissed making her sigh.

"It's not called the Evil Arts is it. No it's the DARK Arts so they are evidently dark. But look at it this way Hermione the levitating charm can be considered dark after all I can levitate anybody out the window and then let them fall to their death." She said making them pale. "Plus how do you defend against something you don't even understand or know."

"You have a point there Artemis." Sirius said making everybody turn to him.

"The one reason why I'm such a good auror isn't because I know so many Light spells it's because I know Dark spells and so I can fight them and defende against them. It's one thing I'm gratefull to my family for." He explained making Artemis smile.

"Plus we didn't aim to kill people. We aimed to hurt because we couldn't have them jumping back up and fighting back. I remember getting hit a few times with a Crucio. I tell you it hurts." She said with a shudder.

"They were allowed doing that spell?" Neville asked looking green.

"Yes, although only in the top ten battles. Most of the time the spell wasn't the hard because the person doing it couldn't have enough anger in him. If you're really good and have can resist pain you could fight it. I could since I wasn't new to pain. I could block it to the back of my mind and forget but sometimes it was really bad." She revealed while looking out the window.

"This accademy really sounds mest up mate are you sure you had a good year I mean being cruciod and everything." Ron whispered making her smirk.

"It was blood great Ron. I met new friends." She revealed yet watching out for their reactions from the corner of her eye.

She instantly noticed how both Ron and Hermione had gone pale at the idea of new friends and woundered what their reaction would be when they would meet them in two weeks time.

"Who are your new friends Artemis?" Ginny asked.

"Well there's Rokoko, she's from France then there's Tristan he's from Canada, Aphrodite better known as Ruby if you want to live, from England. Then Diamond he's from America." She answered while kindly forgetting to tell them there names. She didn't need Sirius freaking out about Diamond who was Regulus' son.

"Only miss Aphrodite comes from England?" Remus asked making her grin.

"Yap the rest come from other parts of the world." She answered with a smile. "They are great friends I remember the graduation Tournament we were put in teams and I was placed with them. It was great."

"Ok so how did you meet that creature that walked beside you when you came yesturday?" Hermione asked making Artemis growl.

"Jupiter is my familiar and a Thundright. He is loyal to me and my friend." She answered.

"But it must be dangerous!" Hermione cried.

"HE," she infacised. "would not harm a thing if not told tol or sensed me in danger." She growled making Hermione pale as she finally noticed just how angry her friend was.

"I don't understand it the muggle world creatures like that can't be ketp how is it allowed in the wizarding wourld? I mean it's so dangerous the owner could get killed." Hermione cried.

"You mean you don't know what a Familiar is?" Ron asked looking shocked.

"What?" She asked.

"A familiar is an animal that has a special bound with a witch or wizard. Everybody has one in the world but not everybody finds their familiar. For Artemis to have found hers is a gift. Jupiter would not harm her but would harm anybody who attacks her." Neville explained.

"Well anyway I promised Severus and Lucius I would rejoin their compartement. I have to go." She said while standing but suddenly the train was rocked forward causing her to fall onto Neville who thankfully cought her.

"What the hell was that!" Ron shouted.

"I don't know but I'm going to check it out." She said while standing.

"What no you cant!" Hermione protested but the door was already slamed open revealing a pail Lucius and Jupiter beside him.

"Death Eater's grabe your things." he growled while giving a portkey to Ron.

Before they could even protest they were all gone leaving Sirius, Remus and Artemis in the compartment.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"On the roff." he answered and with a nood she opened the window Sirius was about to shout but she suddenly jumped and caught herself on the side while wandlessly applying a stikky charm on her fingers.

Swifftly she climbed tot he roof of the train then made sure that she wouldn't lose traction she turned to see Professor McGonagall and Flitwick fighting about twenty something Death Eaters. Taking her wand she raced forward and soon Jupiter joined her. Before long she was battling with the Death Eaters sending spells after spells. She finally decided to use a fire wipe and attacked a one Death Eater causing him to loose his balance and fall off the train to his death. After a few minutes Lucius, Sirius and Remus joined them and after that it was only a few minutes before the surviving Death Eater's who wern't captured to disappear.

"Joy one of my first day's back and guess what I do." Artemis muttered to herself as she walked towards the Death Eater and took his head in her hands. "Name now or I swear you won't like what I do to you." She hissed.

"Mike...Mike Taylor." he answered.

"What was your plan here?"

"To kill as many students as we could but we didn't sucseed because you guys showed up." He stuttered.

"Who ordered this attack was it Voldemort?"

"No...it was...it was one of the Inner circle members..." She stuttered making her sigh.

"Great." she growled before letting go of the guy and walking over to Jupiter.

Fingering her wand she summoned Prongs and whispered to him before sending him off.

"We will be arriving in London soon. About an hour tops. We should bound them. Most of the students were sent to the platform thanks to Portkey's only a few remain." Sirius said.

"Alright let's do this. I tell the conductor to speed the train up. We should cut the time in haft." Minerva stated and with a nood they all returned back into the train.

Soon the train started to go faster and a haft an hour latter they indeed arrived at the Platform. Getting off Artemis watched as the Death Eaters were delivered to the Auror's by Sirius and Minerva. After that she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Lucius standing there.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked.

"No Lucius I did not now why don't we go. I'm sure we can speak with everybody latter." She said making him smile.

"Of course I must get Draco though." he said and with a nood they left to were Lucius had told Draco to wait for them.

They soon found the blond boy and he gave a nood before they all disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Arriving at Order Headquarters Artemis fallowed Draco and Lucius in. Once inside she was not at all impressed.

"Is this really the Achient House of Black?" She asked making Lucius snort.

"Yes, Black says it belonged to his mother. That portrait," Lucius stated while pointing to a drap covered portrait. "Is his mother's painting. It's sensative to lound sounds and so we stay as quiet as possible in the hallway." Lucius explained making her sigh.

"Okay next thing I should know?" She asked.

"You're room in on the second level. You get one to yourself." Sirius stated as he appeared making them all jump.

"Sirius!" Draco shouted making Sirius chuckle.

"No need to be angry young Draco." he said as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Artemis' waist. "I don't bight much." He teased before walked her up the stairs.

"Don't scare Draco so much Sirius, it isn't nice." Artemis murmured making Sirius pout.

"You ruine my fun what do I do if I cant scare him?" He asked making her laugh.

After walking up to the second level Sirius lead her to the back of the hall were a single door stood. He opened it and ushered her in. When she saw what her new room looked liked she was possitivly speachless. There were bookshelves everywere and the bed was big. There was a fireplace with a sitting chair and a window not far from that.

"It's perfect Sirius thank you." She whispered as she sat down on her bed.

"I didn't know you were a girl so I...well to tell you the truth Hermione and Remus helped the most." Sirius admitted making her smile.

"Well Hermione did know me the best back then." She muttered making Sirius frown.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked making Artemis frown and look down at her feet.

"Sirius the reason I'm twenty is because I didn't just spend a year away. I spent five years in another demention." She answered making Sirius pale and slump down into a chair.

"Five years." He repeated.

"Five years, Five years of Dueling, learning and matturing." Artemis added causing Sirius to sigh and rub his eyes.

Silence fell in the room for a bit until they heard the portrait bellow start to scream.

"You have got to be kidding me she sound's like a banshy." Artemis hissed as she raised out the door with Sirius.

Racing down they say Mr. Weasley and who she presumed was Mr. Longbottom trying to closse the curtains.

"Shut up!" She screamed making the paintinf freeze. "God's you sound like a banshee."

Artemis stepped forward while glaring at the painting who stared at her.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manor!" the woman shrealed making her temper rise.

"How dare I, how dare you! The slightest noise wakes you up and all of a sudden you start screaming about haftbreads and all sorts of things. When will you realise that it does nothing! We are alive you are a painting. You are dead, D-E-A-D, dead! Now shut up, get a hold of yourself and act like a freaking lady if you take so much pride in Pureblood ways!" She shouted and that caused the painting to shut right up.

After a few seconds of gapping Artemis wrolled her eyes and clossed the curtains while hissing a good evening to the painting. Finally the painting was clossed off she turned to the group looking at her in shock.

"What have you never seen my temper before?" She asked with a soft smirk.

"That was blood brilliant!" Ron exclaimed making her chuckle.

"Thank you, thank you all in a days work for us Potters." She stated with a bow. She heard the snicures of a few and realised that Draco was also sneecuring. She flashed him a stunning smile that made him blush yet she knew he knew that she was with his father.

"Well anyway I should go unpack by the way to all who don't know my name is Artemis Potter yes I used to be Harry Potter no these are my real breast and yes I am a girl. It's a pleasure to meet you all and see you around." She stated before walking up the stairs just as the Twins burst out laughing.

Arriving in her room she started to unpack her things. Her books went on the bookshelf, her precious clothes in the closset were she put multiple wards around it then her other things were placed in various places. Finally done she settled in her bed with Jupiter by her side. She was just about to fall asleep when suddenly a nock at her door brought her back from her light slumber. Frowning slightly she got up and walked to the door. She opened it and instantly froze as she say Alice Longbottom standing there.

Artemis just staired, she didn't know what to do, of course she now knew that the woman before her was her godmother but that made no difference. It was still such a shock.

"May I come in?" Alice asked hessitantly yet it snapped Artemis out of her shock and she let her in then clossed the door. Alice looked around but when she spoted Jupiter she jumped a foot in the air.

"That's my familiar, his name is Jupiter." She stated making her calm down.

"I see what exactly is he?" Alice asked.

"A Thundright." She answered making the woman blink in shock.

"Oh my that's...that's one very powerful familiar. It's a pleasure to meet you Jupiter." Alica said and Jupiter purred in acceptence.

Silence fell over the room but finally Artemis broke it.

"So um you're my godmother." She whispered causing Alice to straitened and turn to her.

"Yes, yes I am." She answered softly but once again silence fell over them again. "So care to tell me what on earth happened to change you into a girl and to age you five years?" She asked.

"As long as you don't tell Dumbledore." She agreed.

"I won't tell him after all he didn't tell you about me." She whispered making Artemis smile.

...

As lunch came around Alice and Artemis finally came down and found everybody gathered around already. Artemis found a empty chair besdie Lucius and went strait towards it. Everybody seemed slightly shocked by this but didn't comment then they all saw Jupiter come in.

"What is that!" Molly screamed.

"My family Mrs. Weasley's he is perfectly safe so don't worry. Jupiter come here." Artemis stated and Jupiter did as told.

"I got a stake for him." Sirius said making Jupiter's ears twitch and his eyes to grow wide with exictment. When a stake was placed infront of him he lazely lay down and started to eat making Artemis chuckle.

"Lazy beast." she joked and got a growl in return.

"So Artemis could you tell us anything about where you've been?" Charlie asked making Artemis turn to him.

"You know where I was Charlie after all, you were there to." She said with an amussed tone in her voice.

The man let a grin form on his face and chuckled.

"So you were attending that accademy. I went at a totally different age, I had finished Hogwarts when I went." he chuckled making her smile.

"Still the same place." Artemis stated while taking a bight of her stew.

"What just one moment, what are the both of you speaking about?" Molly Weasley asked looking quite angry.

"Well you see mum, I went to the same place Artemis here went to this year." Charlie answered making Artemis smile.

"The Academy of D." Artemis stated making everybody turned to them.

"And what is this academy?" Molly asked.

"It's a school that teaches us about real life Mrs. Weasley we learn how to survive." Artemis answer but suddenly blue animal appeared holding a letter. It dropped it infront of Artemis who took the letter.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"That was a spell Hermione." Artemis answered before opening the letter.

_Artemis, _

_ My father is one of the people being sent to England for the war. Apparently England had asked for our help. Dad has agreed to take me with him seeing as I'm twenty now. We can meet sooner then expected if you want. Also Diamond contacted me, he said his own father is also being sent to England. Apparently the Magical British Ministry had finally gotten off his arse and asked for all our help. Well anyway see you soon. _

_Tristan_

A smirk let her face and suddenly the fire came to life revealing the Headmaster.

"So Headmaster I see the Ministry has taken his pride and shuved it up his ass." She stated making the Headmaster frown.

"I do not know what you are talking about my dear." the Headmaster said causing her to life.

"Then you don't know that the Magical Canadian army is comming to Briten to help us in our war. Not only that but the Americans as well." She stated making the man frown.

"Where did you hear that my dear?" He asked.

"Don't my dear me Dumbledore. You know just as well as I do that the Canadians and Americans are comming. I'm actually pleased they are. Canadians were always crazzy in war." She stated while standing. "As to were I heard it. My friend has just informed me that his father is being sent here along with my other friends father." She answered before leaving the kitchen.

That night Artemis didn't fall asleep. Suddenly her door opened and she turned to see Lucius tiptoeing in. He crawled into her bed and she swiftly cuddled to his side.

"We should really tell them about us." She whispered making Lucius sigh.

"I agree Black and Lupin should be told." he whispered yet Artemis didn't answer and Lucius looked down to see her already asleep. Chuckling her ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Artemis Potter."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A new day arrived and as Remus Lupin made his way to wake up Artemis. Molly had sent him to wake the girl because Breakfast was starting. Severus had been sent to wake Lucius and it had chocked most of them to find that Lucius Malfoy was still asleep.

Arriving at her room he knocked a few times before opening the door. What he found inside caused him to freeze. Before he could say anything he was pulled out of the room and into another. Turning he found Severus standing there.

"Severus...why did you pull me from her room! I'm going to kill him!" He shouted his anger finally surfacing yet he didn't notice Severus putting a silence spell around the room.

"Calm down Lupin! For the love of Merlin." Severus snapped making Remus glare at him.

"Calm down Severus my niece is in bed with Lucius Malfoy!" He shouted.

"So what it's their desigion. Lucius made her happy before she disappeared. Lucius saved her from her personal hell. They love each other. Trust me when I found out I wanted to kill him to but Lucius loves Artemis. Loves her with all his might loves her like he never loved Narcissia. Ontop of that Artemis loves him. Isn't that good enough for you Lupin that your niece is happy and in love?" Severus asked and at that instant he calmed down.

"I...I suppose I just worry. We just got her back and she's changed so mcuh. Yeah I was currious about who Feather was but now it makes sence. Lucius his hair is as pale as a feather." Remus whispered then let a sigh leave his lips. "and yes her happiness is the most important thing for me."

"Good." Severus stated. "Stay here all go wake them up. I'll tell Artemis to come in here." Severus grumbled before leaving the room.

Arriving in Artemis' room he found her still asleep but Lucius awake.

"You heard that?" Severus asked.

"The beginning before you put the silencing spell around the room." he answered.

"Yes well he's accepted slightly this. All he wants is Artemis to be happy." Severus stated.

"Alright I'll wake her up." Lucius muttered as he looked down at the angel in his arms.

Beautiful black hair was all around her head was resting on his chest and her body was molded to his own. The sheets were the only thing covering her small fram with her oversize t-shirt piking out.

"Artemis wake up love." Lucius whispered while kissing her forhead.

Beautiful green eyes fluttered open before a smile formed on her face and she looked up at Lucius. Lucius smiled back down at her until she noticed Severus standing there arms folded over his chest.

"What are you doing here Severus?" She asked.

"It's late Molly sent Lupin to wake you up. I was just in time to stop him from shouting to the world you both are an itum. He's in the other room waiting for you. I told him you would explain more to him." Severus answered causing Artemis to pale.

After a few seconds she shook her head before getting out of bed.

"That was not how I wanted him to find out." She whispered before walking to her bathroom.

Eight minutes latter she walked out dressed in a pair of low riding worn jeans with a black racer back tank top. Her black hair in soft messy waives around her.

"I'll go see him. Make the bed would you love." She stated before leaving the room for the other.

Entering the room she found Remus siting on a chair looking at his hands. Taking a deep calming breath she clossed the door and walked over to Remus who looked up the minute he noticed her feet infront of him.

"Artemis!" He shouted jumping up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Remus. Severus told me what you saw. I'll explain everything to you okay." She whispered making him nood.

"Yes please do." He urged before motioning her to sit down.

"Well you see it happened in my third year. I had done a trip to Hogsmead behind everybody's back. I was trying to escape the pity looks everybody was giving me. Well anyway I ran into him and after arguing we got to talking and everything escalated from there. We would meet on various days and talk to one another. I knew in my heart that Lucius didn't want to hurt me. That was probably my light elf blood telling me I could trust this person. Anyway year four arrived and I kissed him for the first time. Remus trust me I love this man I have for last six years of my life." She whispered making Remus sigh.

"I can't stop what you heart is telling you. I just wish I would have known or even noticed sooner. Does Draco know?" He asked.

"Yes Draco knows." She agreed making Remus smile.

"Then the only thing I can say is congradulations Artemis. Also I'll help in telling Sirius." He chuckled causing her to wince. It would not be pretty telling Sirius about her relationship with Lucius.

"Thanks Remus now I guess we should get out of here before Molly comes searching for us." Artemis joked causing Remus to chuckle.

Getting up they left the room to find Lucius and Severus waiting for them. Artemis smiled up at her lover who smiled lovingly down at her. Remus watched from the side lines and with a nood he accepted the relationship. Who was he to seperate two people who clearly loved each other.

Walking down to the kitchen they all sat down and started to eat. Once and a while some people would look at Artemis curiously. After all she was sitting inbetween Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy of all people. Suddenly a letter appeared infront of Artemis and she picked it up.

_Artemis we've arrived in England. If you want we can meet today? By the way my father wants to meet you. Did you tell my dear uncle about me? _

_Diamond._

Laughing softly Artemis shook her head.

"What is it Artemis?" Sirius asked curiosly.

"Nothing but I must go out today." She stated then took a bight from her eggs.

"I'm sorry dear but you can't leave the house. The Headmaster's orders and it's far to dangerous." Molly Weasley stated making her frown.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Weasley you are very mistaken. The Headmaster is not my Headmaster, I graduated and I am of age. I am fully capable of fighting plus I am only going to meet a friend of mine who had arrived in England with the the American forces." She stated making everybody tense. "So you see I am perfectly safe Diamond wants me to meet his father."

"I insist somebody goes..."

"Mrs. Weasley I am sorry but you cannot insist. I am going alone." She stated before standing and leaving the kitchen. She needed to change if she was going out today.

Arriving in her room she looked through her closset and finally found an outfit. It was perfect for summer and she could still fight in it after all she could fight in a skirt. Taking the emerald green halter style short dress out she put it on the bed before changing out of the clothes she was already wearing. From there she put the dress on then returned to her closset. She pulled a golden shear dress on. The dress had a high triangl and the dress split from that point. The sleeves were of her shoulders and tied together at the sides. The shear dress was longer and went to about her calf. Finally she pulled a pair of black stiletto heel boots on. Done that she did her hair and put a black shocker around her neck before leaving her room.

As she opened her door she found Sirius just about to knock. He looked at her in shock and all she did was cross her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow.

"Right just wanted to know where you were going?" He stated making her smile.

"And if you're bringing Jupiter?" Came a female voice and Sirius turned to see Alice standing there.

"Jupiter has a smaller form and I could bring him if you want." She agreed.

"It would make us feel much better Artemis." Alice murmured making the youg woman smile.

Turning she looked at Jupiter who looked up at her then with a nod it started to shrink. Behind her Sirius and Alice watched in amazement. Finally the hug beast finished changing and to everybody's shock it was completely different. Where the once magnifacent beast used to be was now an adorable little cat with a callor. It instantly bounced in Artemis' arms and with a smile she left the room.

Arriving downstairs she found Severus and Lucius waiting for her.

"Are you sure you don't want anybody to go with you?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Lucius, don't worry it's going to be okay." She whispered while giving him a bright smile. Suddenly she disappeared causing everybody to blink.

...

Appearing in Hogsmead she instantly found Diamond standing by the Three Broom Sticks. Running towards him she talked him and let Jupiter jump to the ground at the same time.

"Merlin it's been far to long Diamond." She whispered causing him to chuckle.

"I'm happy to see you to. My father's waiting inside why don't we...holly shit you look great!" He exclaimed causing her to laugh.

"Thanks it's summer I wanted to relaxe." She stated before walking into the Three Broom Sticks.

Diamond lead her to a table where she instantly spoted a young man that looked like Sirius. He had black shaggy hair that fell into his grey blue eyes. Still he was slightly more built then Sirius. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a grey t-shirt and a black jacket over it.

"You must be Artemis Potter, the girl Diamond here told me about." The man stated while standing. Artemis recognized the silencing barrier around them and gave him a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. I don't think my godfather is expect you to be alive." She murmured causing him to chuckle.

"I don't think my old brother is expecting at all. Please sit down I've ordered us some butterbear." Regulus stated while motioning to the chairs.

Diamond and Artemis each took their seats and soon their butterbear arrived.

"So Artemis, how is my dear brother?" Regulus asked while taking a sip from his bottle.

"Considering it's his first free year in over fourteen years I think he is doing farly well." She answered causing Regulas to blink.

"What do you mean first free year in over fourteen years?" He asked.

"You mean you didn't know. Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban for being a Death Eater, betraying my parents and killing muggles in a blast. Of course it was not true at all but nobody believed it until now only because of his last name." She answered causing Regulas to pale conciderably.

"Sirius a Death Eater are they barking mad! My old brother would have died instead of becomming a Death Eater." Regulus growled yet Artemis shrugged.

"Yes well people see what they want to see. So who knows that you're here?" She asked.

"Only my captain." Regulus answered with a smirk then he turned the conversation back to her.

"Diamond say's you're dating somebody." Artemis raised an eyebrow as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Yes I am. I'm dating Lucius Mafloy." She answered causing Regulus to chock on his own saliva and sputter.

"You're...You're dating Lucius Malfoy!" he shouted causing her to laugh.

"Yes I am. I would have thought Diamond would have told you." She chuckled while giving her friend a look who just gave a smirk in return.

"What and ruine the surprise no way. What until you tell your godfather about us." Diamond chuckled causing her chuckles to intensify slightly.

"He is so going to die of a heart attack. I mean I haven't told him about Lucius either."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Returning to Headquarters Artemis walked up the stairs and just as she was going to walk into her bedroom a cough caused her to turn. There standing to the side were Ron and Hermione. Gently she let Jupiter down and he transformed. She then walked over to the two teens.

"What can I do for you guys?" She asked.

"Can we talk?" Ron asked looking nervous.

"Sure where do you want to talk?" She asked.

"Eh anywhere is fine?" Ron muttered and with a nod she told them to fallow her.

Walking back to her room she opened the door and walked in indicating that they should walk in. They did so and looked around in shock after all they both shared a room. Ron sharing a room with none other then Draco.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Artemis asked causing them both to hesitate.

"Why are you defying the adults so much Artemis. I mean they only want what's best for you." Hermione whispered causing Artemis to sigh.

"You are kidding right? Boy you guys aren't well first off Hermione the adults do not know what is best for me for I am an adult. I lead my own life have for many years. I am very capable to fight of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. I want the both of you to know that nobody can tell me what I can or can't do now anything else?" She asked causing both to blush.

"Why have you changed so much Artemis the old Harry wouldn't be so accepting of Dark Magic and wouldn't argue with adults like you did. On top of that you're so buddy buddy with Snape and Malfoy!" Ron shouted causing Artemis to sigh.

"That will be Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape Ron." She snapped causing him to look at her in shock. "The reason why I have changed is because I've grown. I am not the same I was a year ago. I'm accepting of Dark magic because it's magic anything can be light or dark it just depends on how you use it and the intentions behind it. Now if you only wanted to speak to me about changes and how you might not like what I am now then don't bother. I do not have any wish or want to be told off by the both of you. Now if that is all leave." She snapped.

"But Artemis how can say things like that when you yourself was a victim of Dark Magic!" Hermione shouted.

"I was not a victim of Dark Magic Hermione I was victim to a Sick man who wants all muggle borns and haft bloods dead." Artemis snapped. "Like I said it is not the magic that is evil but the intensions behind it. Now out the both of you before I through you out." She growled causing Jupiter to growl.

That got Hermione to scream and run out along with Ron who looked extremely pale. Artemis waived the door closed before slumping back into her bed with a tired sigh. Suddenly their was a nock at her door causing her to sigh. Standing she walked towards the door where she opened it to see a red faced Molly Weasley. Great.

"Artemis Potter how dare you!" She screamed causing a headache to start in Artemis' mind.

"Okay what did I do that wasn't up to your standards Mrs. Weasley?" She asked causing the woman to scowled.

"You shouted to my son and Hermione your best friends!" She screamed causing a tick to appear at the corner of Artemis' right eye. "Not only that but you sent your Beast on them!"

"I did not send Jupiter on them. Jupiter only growled and if you don't mind Mrs. Weasley kindly do not refer to my familiar as a beast." Artemis growled. "Now I'll make everything clear to you. I am not one of your children then you can just scowled when ever you wish. Best friends trust there friends, best friends would be accepting that you changed!" Artemis growled and just as the woman was about to retort Artemis stopped her. "No it's time they realize I am no long Harry Potter but Artemis Potter just like you have to realize it. Good day."

With that said Artemis closed the door and went towards her familiar.

"I think I'm getting soft Artemis. I wonder if there is a training room here. I'll go ask Sirius." She whispered causing Jupiter to purr.

After a few minutes Artemis left her room with Jupiter. She needed to find her godfather. Ten minutes latter she did find him in the kitchen with everybody else. She ignored the glare Molly sent her way and went to Sirius.

"Sirius do you have a duelling room here?" She asked causing Sirius to smile.

"Yeah we do. It's not big but good enough. I use it. Come on I'll show you." Sirius stated while standing.

"Do you mind if we come Sirius?" Charlie asked as he and Bill rose.

"Sure come on." Sirius agreed and then the four of them left the dining room.

They went to a set of stairs and went strait down until they arrived in a fully stoned room with no windows.

"This is it." Sirius answered and Artemis walked towards the centre of the room before looking around.

"Looks perfect Sirius would you mind if I used it. I'm afraid I feel as though I've been getting lazy and I don't need that." Artemis said causing Sirius to grin.

"I won't mind." He agreed.

"Would it be okay if we do as well. I'm afraid to admit the both of us have gotten lazy. Mum has us relaxing far to much." Bill chuckled.

"Go ahead I don't mind. Nobody really uses this place." Sirius agreed.

"Artemis will you be doing some work right now?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Yes why?" She asked.

"Would you mind if we joined?" He asked causing her to smile.

"Sure want to do a three way duel?" She asked

Latter that night Charlie, Bill and Artemis who had been duelling and having fun all went to get showers before going back down for supper. Artemis sat beside Lucius and Draco causing Ron to turn red although she didn't notice. She continued to speak with Bill and Charlie who had settled into seats in front of her.

"Merlin Artemis you duel like a devil you do." Bill remarked causing Artemis to smirk.

"Thanks Bill the both of you aren't that bad either." She remarked causing Charlie to chuckle.

"Well of course not I ranked fifth during the final tournament." Charlie remarked causing Artemis to smirk.

"Really that's really great." Artemis cheered.

"What about you?" He asked and everybody seemed to be listening.

"First." She answered causing Charlie to gap at her in shock.

"No way first place, Artemis no wonder you fight like a devil. That's brilliant first place is really hard to get to." He exclaimed causing Artemis to chuckle. "Who was second?" He asked.

"Diamond duelled me." She answered brightly.

"Why does it matter if she got first place in a stupid tournament?" Ron grumbled.

"Because Ronny boy that tournament is the end of the years tournament Professor's do to see if you are ready to return to the real world. If you learned all they could teach you. To go into first place is a great honour." Charlie stated. "I only got into Fifth place."

"It's still a great honour to get into the top ten. You're the best." Artemis stated causing Charlie to grin. "All my friends and were in the top five." Artemis revealed.

"So you guys must have been really good." Draco piped up causing Artemis to turn to him.

"I don't know, I've never duelled myself but I did duel Diamond and he was really good." She answered causing Bill and Charlie to snort.

"Like we said she duels like a devil. She's really good." Bill stated.

"You cannot actually say that a child is much better then a fully trained Dragon Handler or Curse Breaker." Molly stated causing many people to agree.

"Laugh what you like but Artemis is one of the best Duellists I have ever seen. She's better then some Aurors. You go up against her Tonks. You'll see." Charlie challenged.

"You want her to fight an auror!" Sirius shouted.

"I don't mind it could be fun." Artemis admitted causing Tonks to smirk.

"Then why not do it after dinner." Tonks suggested.

"Let me get changed and sure I'll do it." Artemis agreed with a grin.

"Great."

An hour latter Artemis arrived in the basement to find the room had been expanded and a protective wall placed to protect an audience. She had gotten changed into a pair of form fitting black pants with black long sleeved low cut shirt. Her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she had Rokoko's pendant around her neck and her wand in her hand.

"You ready?" Tonks asked as she took a position.

"Always." Artemis agreed then Severus stepped forward.

"No unforgivables, anything goes try not to harm each other to much." he sneered and with that the duel was on.

Instantly Artemis faded into the shadows using her elfin blood to do so. She let a smirk form on her lips as Tonks blinked in shock.

"Where did she go?" Ron shouted causing her to smirk.

"Right here." She hissed and suddenly appeared behind Tonks were she fired a spell.

Soon enough it was an all out duel against the young auror. It seemed as if they were tied but Severus noticed something.

"Artemis is only using first to fifth year spells." he sneered causing everybody to look at him in shock.

"But Nymphadora is using high level spells!" Hermione cried causing Lucius to sincere.

Suddenly Tonks was thrown against the ward stunned and disarmed.

"End to match winner Artemis Potter." Severus declared.

Artemis gave a soft smile before walking over to Tonks and waking her up. The young auror looked at her in shock before a grin formed on her face.

"That was blood amazing! Merlin you're about the level of a Battle Unspeakable." Tonks declared causing many to be confused but Sirius to grin proudly.

"Battle Unspeakable are none as monsters on the battle field. They are trained to kill and fight and that's all they know. They train for five years in all sorts of different arts to duel. Tonks had a mission with one and she knows just how they work and if she says that Artemis is at their level then she's really a good dueller." Sirius remarked.

"What do you expect when one of our duelling teachers was once a Battle Unspeakable." Artemis stated as she helped Tonks get up. "He taught us as if we were an army we were worked to the bone by him and most of us didn't survive. It's really hard work and the Unspeakables are very picky about who can become a Battle Unspeakable."

"What, what one second you were trained by a Battle Unspeakable!" Tonks shouted shocked.

"Yes I and the others at the academy. Anyway I had lots of fun Tonks. You're a really good auror." Artemis complimented causing the woman to blush.

"Thanks."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was late at night and currently only five people sat in the kitchen. Five people not normally seen willingly socializing. It was none other then Lucius Mafloy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Artemis Potter. In front of each of them was a glass of whiskey and a battle sat in the centre.

"You know I never actually thought I would be drinking whiskey with the two of you." Sirius muttered causing Severus and Lucius to sneer.

"Agreed Black but I suppose it would happen one day."Severus sneered.

"Can we kindly not argue tonight." Artemis snapped causing both men to instantly stop the argument that would have come.

"Lucius I was always curious you and Narcissa always seemed very close and well in love. Why the divorce." Remus slurred causing Lucius, Severus and Artemis to raise an eyebrow.

"Remus gets drunk extremely easily." Sirius revealed causing Artemis to snicker.

"She didn't love me, I didn't love her." Lucius answered softly causing everybody to fall silent. "She only wanted the money that came with the name Malfoy but she didn't realize that I had put a block on her. She was only allowed taking so much out without my permission. She was not at all happy with that." he chuckled causing the others to grin. "I knew that had been sleeping around and I kept record of everything. I had a spy watch her and interrogated each man she was with. They gave me evidence that I used to divorce her. She wanted to use Draco against me but Draco never loved her. She was never a mother to him no she was just a woman in his life he had to call mother. It was truly finished through when she wanted to give Draco to the Dark Lord as a…a play thing." He sneered disgust clear on his face and in his voice. Artemis clenched her hands when she heard this. She absolutely hated that woman. "Finally I had had enough I divorced her stripping her of all her powers over Draco. She no longer has any say or any hold on Draco's life or well being."

"Narcissa was never the brightest witch." Sirius remarked causing Lucius to snort.

"I completely agree Black."

...

The next morning Artemis groaned softly before burying her face in Lucius shoulder. She was sure that all those awake last night were just like her at this moment.

"How you feeling love?" Lucius murmured causing her to smile.

"My head hurts but at least it's not as bad as the first time I drank." She answered before opening her eyes and looking up at Lucius who smiled back down at her. "I love you."

"And I love you but we should get up before Molly comes up and finds us like this." Lucius whispered and with a nod of acceptance they did as told.

Artemis went to her door and looked out to see if anybody was there before giving Lucius the go. The man left and so that gave her the time to take a shower and get dressed.

Going she jumped into the shower before washing. After that she dried off completely and got dressed in a pair of black jeans with a grey tank top and black boots. She tied her hair up into a ponytail before leaving her room and going downstairs. Arriving she was shocked to see some of the Professors there. After a second or two she instantly went to sit beside Lucius when suddenly she noticed Remus.

"Poor Remus does your head hurt?" She asked causing him to moan and a smirk to form on her face. "Poor Remus."

"Now why do I feel like you're teasing me?" He asked causing her to snicker.

"Because I am."

"Evil." He hissed causing her to grin.

"Like the Devil. So may I asked why so many Hogwarts Professors are here?" She asked curiously.

"The Headmaster asked us here Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Okay then well Sirius you have a library here?" She asked.

"Third floor door by the painting." Sirius grunted and with a nod she stood and left the kitchen just as Ron and Hermione came down.

Going up to the third floor she arrived and found the door Sirius was talking about. Walking in she froze at what she saw. Everything was a bloody mess! Cursing her luck she started to sort everything out and place it all on the shelves. That took a good hour and so she was able to start reading. Finding a book that picked her interest she started to read.

"Artemis..." Came a hesitant voice about an hour latter causing Artemis to turn her eyes and attention from her book to focus on the person who said her name.

Standing not far from her was Ginny Weasley and Artemis frowned. What did the littlest Weasley want?

"What is it Ginny?" She asked.

"I was wonder, well can we talk?" Ginny asked.

"If it's about what I practice..."

"No, no, no I'm not like Ron and Hermione they just don't think. It's your choice and what you say makes sense. I just wanted to talk with you. I mean well I'm not exactly the strongest person around. I mean I was being controlled by a book for Merlin's sake..." Ginny whispered but Artemis' eyes widen. Did Ginny actually think she was weak because of that!

"Ginny pull up a chair I have something to talk to about." Artemis ordered and with that Ginny did as told before Ginny started to speak.

"Now you listened to me young lady, in no sense of the word are you weak. Tom Riddle's diary was a piece of pure evil. The foulest man to ever live had a piece of himself inside that thing. How can you fight it if countless adults could not?" Artemis questioned causing the young teen to blush. "You are now weak Ginny, you are not weak."

"Artemis, can you, can you teach me?" Ginny asked causing Artemis' eyes to widen in shock.

"Ginny if I teach you...my...my methods won't be normal. I also won't just be teaching you just light magic." She whispered.

"I don't care." Ginny cried causing Artemis to sigh.

"Your mother wont like this." Artemis stated yet she knew it was futile the girl wanted her to teach her.

"Fine, I'll teach you." Artemis accepted causing the girl to brighten.

Later that day Artemis found Draco all alone. Frowning she went over and sat beside him.

"Why are you alone?" She asked.

"You really have to ask that?" He muttered causing her to sigh.

"I'm sorry Draco." She whispered softly.

"There nothing you can really do. I mean I'm the odd ball here." Draco muttered causing Artemis to snort.

"You're the odd ball then what am I? Why don't you try to talk with Ginny perhaps she will have a change of heart and speak with you." She suggested before leaving the blond alone.

That night at dinner Artemis smiled when she spotted Ginny and Draco speaking together. It didn't seem to sit well with Ron and Hermione but luckily for them they didn't say anything. Suddenly a letter appeared in front of Artemis and she frowned as she opened it.

Attack at Privet Drive!

Cursing her luck she jumped to her feet and summoned a leather jacket.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"Attack at Privet Drive." She stated and then with Jupiter by her side they were gone.

Seconds passed and then it hit. Death Eaters were attacking a muggle area. Cursing their luck they all left for battle.

Arriving at Privet Drive Artemis easily brought down three Death Eaters before she moved on to more battles. She moved with the grace of a dancer helping the Americans fight. At last she found Diamond and his father.

"The Order is coming meaning Sirius is coming." She stated causing a grin to form on Regulus' face.

"Perfect I get to meet dear old brother." Regulus muttered before blasting a Death Eater away.

"Yes, well try to keep him alive." Artemis chuckled before she and Diamond started to duel back to back.

After a few minutes Artemis noticed the arrival of the Aurors and the Order. She spotted Sirius a few times but new that Regulus was no were near him. All of a sudden a green get of light flew past her and she instantly recognized it as the Killing Curse.

"They're playing dirty lets play dirty." Artemis growled and with a nod from Diamond they started to fight fire with fire sending all sorts of dark and grey spells at the Death Eaters catching them off guard. Artemis used her enhanced speed to their advantage as she fired multiple spells of all sorts towards the attacking enemy.

Ten minutes later the battle was over with some Death Eaters found dead, others bound while some were able to escape. For the light they had received three casualties all English Aurors. Artemis swiftly made her way to Diamond who gave her a grin.

"Death Eaters can be a pain in the ass." He stated causing her to laugh.

"Agreed."

"Artemis!" Came a shout and suddenly Sirius appeared and wrapped her into a bear hug.

"Diamond!" Came a second shout and suddenly Diamond was wrapped in a similar hug causing both of them to tense.

When they were let go Sirius looked up and blinked in shock for a few minutes when his eyes met the identical eyes of Regulus Black. They stood there for a good five minutes until Sirius rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"I must be dreaming." He muttered causing Artemis to smile.

"You're not dreaming Sirius." She whispered.

"It's good to see you again Sirius." Regulus grunted.

"Regulus Black in all my years in Azkaban I don't think I expected this." Sirius whispered causing Artemis to smile.

"Sirius I would like you to meet Diamond, Diamond Black your nephew." Artemis stated as she hugged Diamond who hugged her back.

"Bloody hell." Sirius muttered but suddenly Remus appeared at his side and once he saw Regulus he also froze in shock.

"I best get going, the boss will want to speak with me. Diamond stay with her, I know you can look after yourself but still." Regulus stated aiming the last part to Artemis who gave him a smile before he jogged off leaving both Diamond and she with her shocked uncles.

"That was..."

"Regulus Black."

Both men whispered before looking at each other and then turning their confused gaze onto the young adults before them.

"Care to explain?" Sirius asked but suddenly a young woman approached them and Sirius immediately recognized her as Amelia Bones.

"Miss Potter?" She asked causing Artemis to sigh.

"How may I help you Madam Bones?"

"I would like to offer you a place as an auror. You would gain training from the best." The woman stated causing Artemis to sigh again.

"I'm sorry madam Bones but I must decline. I don't have any wish of becoming an auror and I'm afraid if there is any job I would take it would be as a Battle Unspeakable as it speaks to me more then being an auror. I won't worry about the training though as one of your own aurors has told me I was equal or better than a Battle Unspeakable." Artemis answered causing the woman to blink in shock.

"Which auror may I ask told you this?" She asked causing Artemis to grin.

"Auror Tonks." She answered causing the woman to sigh.

"Then I will trust her word for it. Tonks is a very good auror." Madam Bones stated before giving them a nod and walking away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was early morning as Lucius woke up yet he felt beside him and found that the bed was empty. Frowning he opened his eyes to see Artemis already awake and getting dressed. She now wearing a black halterneck strap cursed front print and Alchemy UL13 logo back print halter top with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black high heel knee high boots that had criss cross lace in the back. Her black hair was in soft waives down her back and a leather jacket was in her hands.

"Where are you going?" he asked causing her to turn to him and smile.

"Meeting, it's been two weeks and time for a reunion." She answered while walking over and kissing him.

"What reunion?" he asked confused.

"I'll be meeting with my friends from the academy. I'll be back latter today, we have to talk about a few things." She whispered before kissing him again and leaving.

With a sigh Lucius got up and went to his own room before falling onto the bed.

Artemis walked down the stairs with Jupiter beside her. The Thundright had transformed into his smaller form so that he wouldn't be as noticeable. They were about to leave when they were stopped by Alice Longbottom.

"May I ask were you're going?"

"Meeting people from the academy." Dawn answered causing Alice to sigh. "I hope it's not trouble."

"It isn't but I worry about you." She sighed causing Dawn to smile.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm going to be perfectly fine." Dawn said causing Alice to laugh.

"Just telling me not to worry makes me worry even more." She said while walking over. "Just be safe." She whispered while hugging Artemis.

"I will." Artemis whispered before leaving.

Artemis arrived in Hogsmead and quickly made her way to the Three Broomsticks. She swiftly found an empty table and sat down. Madam Rosmerta came and tuck her order and a few minutes latter, Diamond appeared fallowed by Tristan. They swiftly spotted her and came to sit down.

"How you doing?" Tristan asked.

"I'm doing good, I got a student." Artemis stated causing Tristan to blink in shock.

"Who would be crazy enough to accept you as a teacher?" Tristan asked causing Artemis to glare at him.

"Ginny Weasley." She answered but suddenly she spotted Rokoko and Ruby. Waiving both girls over they swiftly came and with an order they started to talk.

"Okay so Artemis when are you going to tell Dumbledore?" Rokoko asked causing Artemis to snort.

"Not until he apologies." She growled causing Rokoko to sigh. Artemis was always so stubborn.

"Artemis what about Ginny, if you're going to teach her how are you going to do that when she's at Hogwarts?" Diamond asked.

"I was thinking about that and I think I have a plan so no need to worry." She said mysteriously.

"Oh come on you can tell us Artemis." Ruby begged causing Artemis to smirk.

"Nope."

"Okay so when are we going to show ourselves to the Order, do we show ourselves to the Order or do we work alone?" Diamond asked.

"I say, since you and Tristan are here with your parents for the war, then you'll be given the heads up right. Well send us letters and we can make it. The order wont let us join, they still think me a child." Artemis grumbled causing the others to wince. "How are you Ruby?" She asked.

"I'm stressed but doing okay I suppose. My sister woke up." She piped causing everybody to smile brightly.

...

"Ah Alice where is young miss Potter?" The Headmaster asked as he arrived at Number Twelve at five pm.

"Out Headmaster and it's Lady Potter, she isn't a child but an adult." Alice Longbottom snapped causing the Headmaster to sigh.

"Alice..."

"No Albus even I can tell that Artemis isn't a child, she's an adult, twenty years old and a fully capable witch. Start treating her like one Albus or you'll lose her trust completely." Minerva McGonagall informed her boss.

There was silence for a few minutes and everybody waited for the Headmaster to speak finally he did.

"I see now what you say is the truth Minerva." he sighed causing everybody to sigh softly in relief. "Now shall we begin with this meeting." He stated.

"Well Albus, the Canadians and American's are truly helping with this war, the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters don't seem to happy that they have arrived." Severus Snape stated causing the Headmaster to brighten. He knew getting both countries to help them was a good idea.

"Does Voldemort know about Artemis?" He asked.

"Yes he knows of Artemis I think he is planning something but since he doesn't seem to trust me I am not privy to such information." Severus grunted causing the Headmaster to sigh.

"Thank you Severus."

"Auror forces have been getting stronger." Tonks stated.

And so the meeting continued for a good three hours. During those three hours Artemis returned to Number Twelve and found Ginny waiting for her in her room. Smiling at the girl she sat down and handed her a book.

"Reed this, it's going to help with everything I assure you. You have my permission to use my room to read because it's a dark book. I don't think you need people looking at you suspiciously right now." Artemis stated causing Ginny to smile.

"Thank you Artemis." Ginny whispered and Artemis only smiled before getting a book for herself.

"If you need my help just ask." She stated before starting to reed.

They read for a good two hours until Mrs. Weasley's amplified voice rang through the house alerting them of dinner. Groaning Artemis put her book down. Ginny giggled softly and did the same before fallowing her out of the room and down to the kitchen. When they entered everybody turned to look at Artemis who only made her way towards Lucius and Severus who always had a sit in-between them for her. After sitting down she finally noticed that the Headmaster was still there.

"Lady Potter may I speak with you after diner?" the Headmaster asked causing Artemis to blink.

"Of course Headmaster Dumbledore." She agreed then returned to her dinner.

"So Artemis were did you go today?" Charlie asked.

"I went to Hogsmead." She answered causing people to blink in confusion.

"Why did you go there?" he asked.

"Well you see I went to meet my friends." She answered then took a bight of her food. "We needed to talk about a few things."

"Oh and did it go well?" Lucius asked.

"Went very well." She revealed with a bright smile.

Conversation soon turned to other topics and Artemis started to speak with Lucius and Severus about different things. Finally after dessert Artemis looked at the Headmaster and with a nod they both stood and left the room. Artemis lead him to the library which was much more organized since Artemis started to use it. The Headmaster looked around in slight confusion, absolutely sure that it hadn't been this tidy the last time he had been there. Shaking his head from those thoughts he turned to Artemis who had her arms crossed over her chest and looking at him sternly.

"You wished to speak with me Headmaster please begin." She said her voice slightly cold yet the Headmaster knew that he deserved that.

"Lady Potter today I finally revealed that what you said two weeks ago was the truth. I give you my most sincere apology. You were correct, I should have told you many things." He murmured then fell silent and watched the woman who used to be his student. She looked at him for a moment before a smile formed on her lips.

"It will take more time but I'm sure Headmaster that one of this days you will fully regain my trust. All you have to do is keep telling me things when it concerns my life." She stated causing him to smile. "Starting with why the hell you didn't tell me about the Prophecy."

With that statement the Headmaster's face fell and his shoulders slumped. How on earth did she know about the Prophecy?

"Headmaster you have to be honesty with me when did you plan on telling me and why didn't you tell me before this?" Artemis asked and with a sigh the Headmaster sat down.

"I had planed on telling you when you came of age, I kept telling myself that you should continue to have a carefree, or as carefree as possible, life. I didn't want you to always think about the prophecy." He sighed causing her to snort.

"If you didn't notice not one year at Hogwarts was normal, I either fought Voldemort or escaped from Dementors. My life at the Dursley's were not at all happy or the perfect Childhood. It was absolutely horrible." Artemis sneered causing the Headmaster's eyes to drop with sadness.

"I had hoped that perhaps you would be able to have a better childhood." He murmured causing her to sigh.

"Well Headmaster since you were sincere in your answer I suppose I can answer you own questions. Why don't we go down so that everybody can hear this." She said before walking out of the room. With a smile the Headmaster fallowed her and soon they entered the Kitchen that fell silent as they arrived.

"Hope you guys are ready, I'm telling a story." Artemis declared brightly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"What do you mean you're telling a story?" Kingsley asked confused.

"What you don't want answers like the Headmaster?" She asked while raising on eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll shut up." he said causing her to smile.

"Alright why don't we make this a little more comforbla." She muttered before waiving her wand and transforming everything around into sofa's and chairs.

The Headmaster took the large chair and she sat beside Lucius. Clearing her through she started her tale.

"The night I disappeared was a rough night at the Dursley's. I had gone through a sever beating for talking back to my 'betters'". She sneered. "I was taking care of my wounds with all the potions and stuff I had made before returning when suddenly a letter was dropped on my lap. It plainly said that I was going to be kidnapped at the strike of midnight. I would also, no matter what, be kidnapped at midnight. I had to write four items I wanted to bring with me so I wrote that down. In only a minute I disappeared. When I woke up, since I passed out before arriving, I had a hug headache and didn't know where I was. Then voices started to filter through my ears. I listened as best I could and then one shouted about me being a girl now. I couldn't believe it at the time after a few more words I blacked out. The next time I woke up I didn't hurt and that was a big bonus. I noticed that I was in the Hospital wing, but then I was approached by a woman woman who was the Healer. When she announced herself I finally remembered the last time I was awake and shot up to see that I had breast. I sort of had a small panic attack but the Healer was able to calm me down and explain to me what had happened. In short I had creature blood in me. Two different kinds and a blood that had been seen in a long time. Anyway they merged and this is the result. After that she went to get the Headmistress and left me alone. I noticed a mirror and decided to go to it. I was curious about what I looked like now that I was a girl. After a few minutes of looking at myself my emotions got hold of me and I think I had the worse panic attack. This time I was helped by the Headmistress. I was brought back to my bed and introduced to her. Kira Whitestorm became my Headmisrtess from that moment on." She recalled causing the Headmaster to sit up.

"Did you say Kira Whitestorm? Miss Whitestorm was a renowned Charms mistress that disappeared many years ago, this would explain her disappearance." He murmured.

"And it will not leave this room, the Headmistess is happy were she is, teaching new promising students each year." Artemis snapped and everybody swiftly agreed. "Now after she introduced herself I was told where I was exactly. You see i was in a different dimension separated but at the same time attached to the world we come from."

"What what?" Professor McGonagall asked, completely confused.

"The dimension I was in was different then this one it was as if the person who created the dimension decided on a location duplicated it and stuck it in a totally different dimension. It was an island a large island with it's own shopping district and the school I would be attending. Not only that but the time was different." She stated causing everybody to turn to her. "Every year in this world it would be five in that one."

"That's why you look older!" Bill cried causing Artemis to smirk. "It wasn't noticeable on Charlie because he was already passed seventeen but you it was because you were only fifteen."

"Exactly now for the school, we stayed there and we attended lessons we were allowed to join tournaments to earn money but each student was given an allowance every two weeks to spend as we wished. After she explained that I chose my classes." She said brightly.

"What classes did you take?" the Headmaster asked.

"Well they tested me and found that I had an affinity to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Mind Magic, Rituals and the Dark Arts." She stated and that caused an uproar. "Shut the hell up!" She screamed causing silence to fall. "What's the point of learning how to defend yourself against the Dark Arts if you don't know what your fighting against not only that but it's not called the Evil Arts is it. Like I explained to Ron and Hermione, many things in life are dark and light it depends on how you use them that they will be classified. For example the Killing curse. Killing a human out of hatred, vengeance and want is evil, killing somebody who is in pain and about to die is mercy. If I would have been poisoned with a knife in my heart and dying a slow painful death I would much rather be killed by the killing curse so that I didn't have to suffer anymore." She stated. "That is an example of a 'dark' spell. Imagine the Levitated charm, if you levitate somebody over a cliff edge and let go of the spell dropping the person to his or her death then it would be like using the killing curse just even worst because the person would have time while falling to his or her death to think and such. It would classify the charm as 'dark'. Light and dark can be two different things but sometimes a light thing can be dark and a dark thing can be light. Am I understood?" She asked and everybody nodded. They understood what she was talking about. "Now I took those six classes along with Parcelmagic Potions, Herbology, History of Magic and Dueling but that's because most of them were mandatory. Thank god I only had to take a year of Herbology along with History. There were many advanced classes that i chose to test for, Advance Defence, Charms and Transfiguration. I had to pass the test, which I did, to get in. I decided to take the Animagus class along with Weapons and Runes."

"That's a lot of classes." The Headmistress stated.

"What you're an animagus!" McGonagall cried.

"Yes but no I will not sigh up until this war is over. It could give me an advantage to destroy Voldemort and no nobody can see it right now." She answered with determination in her voice.

"How, that's so cool." Ginny whispered causing Artemis to smirk.

"The next day I was brought to my room , a room that hadn't been used in a long time and chose it's own user. I tried it and got it. It was a really great room with my own library." she stated a dreamy look on her face then she shook her head and continued. When diner came I was brought to the Great Hall and to meet my friends. First was Rokoko, Rokoko Storm from France. Then there was Tristan, Tristan O'Brien from Canada. After him was Aphrodite Styler better known as Ruby. She's from here. Finally Diamond, Diamond Black from America." She stated while looking at Sirius. "His Sirius' nephew, son of Regulus Black." She revealed.

"So it's true Regulus Black is alive." The Headmaster muttered.

"Yes and with the American forces. He won't be returning to England if he doesn't want to and he is not a Death Eater." Artemis stated.

"How can you be sure?" Alastor growled.

"Because I trust Diamond and Diamond trust his father." She answered.

"You seem to trust a lot of ex-Death Eaters." He growled while looking at Severus and Lucius.

"The Headmaster trust them and I trust them with my life." She answered causing Lucius and Severus to smirk.

"Enough, Severus and Lucius have proven their loyalty to us, after all it is thanks to Lucius that Amelia Bones is still alive." The Headmaster stated causing the retired Auror to shut up and back down. "Thank you Artemis for telling us this, I will assume this must stay between all of us." the Headmaster stated.

"Yes if even one mention of this is revealed to anybody with out my permission wont like the consequences." She stated then gave them a bright smile causing most people there to be nervous. "Now any questions?"

Of course some people had questions for her and after answering most of them she left the kitchen for her room, Ginny also came wanting to read more of her book.

Two days latter Artemis wanted to tell Sirius about her relationship. She knew she would need Remus there along with her godmother but the problem was Alice didn't know and so that lead to here and Lucius sitting in the sitting room along with Alice waiting for whatever they were going to tell her. Of course they were nervous. After all they didn't know how she would react to knowing that her goddaughter was dating none other then Lucius Malfoy, the cold hearted man that had once been a Death Eater.

"Alright you two which one will tell me whatever you wanted to tell me?" Alice asked completely calm yet she knew both people before her were nervous.

"Okay well best start with, you know about Feather right?" She asked causing Alice to smile.

"Yes, although I am curious to see that I haven't seen him around. Who is Feather, Artemis?" She asked causing Lucius to gulp.

"Well you see Feather is older then me. Um more then just a couple of years older actually." Artemis stated.

"I see you're into older men." Alice said with a nod yet her eyes were sparkling.

"Alice, Feather is well, Lucius is Feather." She revealed causing the woman to freeze.

She had not been expecting that. Still she was not like Sirius and didn't open her mouth before thinking. Looking at the couple before her she noticed the little things she had not noticed before. How Lucius had his arm protectively around Artemis' waist, how he gave her looks once and a while, right now they were worried looks but she remembered once or twice seeing loving looks. How they always sat beside each other, talking to one another as if they were great friends and knew each other for years. How she didn't react negatively when she found out that Lucius was with the Order. It all made perfect sense right now.

"Aunty..." Artemis whispered and Alice turned her gaze to her goddaughter and gave her a bright smile then turned to Lucius and shot him a glare.

"You hurt my goddaughter Lucius Malfoy and you will wish you were never born." She stated causing him to gulp and nod.

"Yes Alice." He agreed causing a bright smile to form on her lips.

"Perfect." She stated causing Artemis to brighten. Suddenly she hugged her godmother and thanked her repeatedly.

"It's no trouble darling you're my goddaughter, I want to see you as happy as can be." She whispered.

"Then would you mind helping us tell Sirius?" Artemis asked causing Alice to sweat drop. She just knew that was going to be a headache on its own.

"Of course darling when do you want to tell him?" She asked.

"Today, it's best, Remus already knows, by accident of course." She answered causing Alice to smile.

"Alright then why don't you go get him Artemis." Alice agreed and with a nod left the room.

There was silence for a bit until Lucius spoke.

"Do you think her parents would approve?" He asked.

"Lily would have, all she wanted for her child was for somebody to love him for who he was. James would have taken a little bit of time but in the end he would have seen that she's happy and in love and would have accepted it. Hopefully Sirius will be the same." Alice answered causing Lucius to sigh. He was not at all excited to tell Sirius.

After a few minutes of silence the door opened and Artemis walked in with Remus and Sirius. When Remus say Alice and Lucius there he knew instantly what they were going to do and gave a nod to Lucius who returned it.

"Okay Artemis what did you want to tell me?" Sirius asked causing Artemis to smile nervously.

"You have to sit down Sirius and before I even say anything you have to promise me something." She stated and Sirius did as told. "Promise me that you wont shout, you wont take your wand out and you wont hex anybody here." She stated causing him to frown. "Sirius promise me please."

"I promise you that I wont shout, take my wand out and I promise not to hex anybody here." He agreed not able to resist when his goddaughter pleaded with him. Still he was rewarded with a bright smile yet Sirius noticed that she was still nervous.

"Okay Sirius you know about Feather right?" She whispered causing Sirius to frown.

"Yes."

"Well you see Feather is a few year older then me, well not a few more then a few actually." She whispered causing Sirius to worry.

"Okay so you're into older men." He coincided yet Artemis bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Sirius he's perhaps a little older then you are." She whispered causing Sirius eyes to widen. Still he kept himself in check he had promised her that.

"Who?" He asked.

"Lucius." She answered and instantly his eyes were on the man beside his goddaughter. The man that had gotten on his nerves for his entire life up to this last year, even then he got on his nerves.

How, what did she see in him? He didn't understand, Artemis could have anybody she wished for but then she goes for Lucius Malfoy of all people. Frowning Sirius looked at the man then at his goddaughter. Both were worried, worried that he wouldn't accept. Then he noticed that Lucius' had his arm around Artemis waist. He seemed protective of her.

"Sirius." She whispered causing him to look at her. "Please speak to me."

"Why?" He asked causing her to flinch.

"Because, because I love him Sirius." She answered causing him to sigh and rube the cruise between his eyes. "He makes my world shine, makes me smile and laugh. But most of all he sees me as me and not the boy-who-lived."

"Okay." he whispered causing her to fall silent.

"What?"

"Okay, I suppose that if he makes you happy then I can't say anything against it. It will take a few weeks to get used to it but I will." he said causing Artemis to smile. Instantly she was hugging him and he gave a soft smile as he hugged her back. "But if he hurts you I'm killing him." He growled.

"Aunty Alice already said that." She whispered causing Sirius to grin.

After a few more minutes Artemis and Lucius left leaving Remus, Sirius and Alice alone to contemplate the relationship their niece was in.

Up in the library Artemis cuddled to Lucius who held her close.

"That went as well as expected." Lucius whispered.

"Better actually, I thought he would jump and start screaming and shooting hexes at you. I didn't think he would actually not do it." She whispered causing Lucius to smirk.

"Well perhaps the mutt had grown up slightly.

"He's not a mutt." She muttered while lightly slapping his arm.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had been arranged for about two days now. She hadn't told anybody about her plan, after all she didn't want to jinx it. Still everything was going to go smoothly, she knew it would. Now as for it, well it was a mastery test. Everybody could take them even if you weren't an apprentice. You just had more chances if you had been an apprentice. Currently she was in he room getting ready. She decided to go with something comfortable so went with a pair of jeans, high heel boots and a short sleeved purple t-shirt. Her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had a light coating of make up on. Swiftly taking her robe she looked herself over before giving a node and leave the house.

Arriving at the Ministry of Magic she swiftly made her way to the place where she would take her mastery test. Arriving she was greeted and lead into the room were two other people were waiting. Swiftly taking a seat she closed her eyes and started to relax her mind.

Suddenly the doors opened and they all turned to see a woman walk in. She wasn't young or tall but Artemis knew that she was a powerful witch that shouldn't be underestimated.

"Alright, you lot are here to take your Defense Against the Dark Arts Masteries, just out of curiosity who here is an apprentice?" The woman asked and that caused two out of three to raise their hand. "I see well then, good luck to the three of you. By the way my name is Professor Salvadoria." She stated and with that there tests appeared and they began.

Two hours later they were told that they would be tested individually by Professor Salvadoria. It would be simple, they would have to go through a duel, do a few spells and such.

"Why not start with the one who isn't an apprentice." Professor Salvadoria stated causing the other two to smirk yet Artemis wasn't bothered.

Standing she fallowed the Professor until they arrived into another room.

"Just out of curiosity, what school did you attend dear?" She asked.

"The Academy of Dimensions." She answered causing the woman's eyes to widen in shock then she laughed.

"Here I thought I would have to break it to you lightly that you wouldn't possibly be able to pass this test. What was your rank at the end of the year?" She asked.

"First place, and just because I'm not an apprentice doesn't mean I'm less qualified to do the test." Artemis stated causing the woman to smile.

"Very true, now let's began." She ordered and with that she motioned to the dueling platform that was in the room and with a nod Artemis walked up onto it. "Now dear, this is simple, all you have to do is duel him using whatever you want. I don't care as long as you beat him. The dummy will glow once defeated. You will go on and on until you yourself are defeated. Depending on how many dummies you beat, your score will be high or low. More dummies defeated higher mark. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Artemis agreed before shrugging of her rob and placing it on a chair. She then took out her wand and with a nod the duels started.

...

"Sirius do you know where Artemis is?" Molly Weasley asked curiously.

"She told me the other day she had something to do today Molly, she'll be back later today." Sirius answered causing the woman to sigh.

"That girl has far to many things to do. Leaving Headquarters at all times of the day. What could possibly be more important that her safety." The woman muttered before bustling away.

"Did she tell you were she was going?" Lucius asked as he sat beside Severus.

"No, she didn't just said she had something really important to do and that she would be back later. I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about." Sirius answered causing Lucius to frown.

Normally she told him everything. She wasn't normally secretive and she didn't normally leave the house without telling him where she was going. For some reason he was worried yet he didn't know why. Artemis could take care of herself, she was a brilliant dueler. Knew how to fight and defend herself. She also knew how to blend into things. He shouldn't be worried yet the worried feeling never left.

...

Professor Salvadoria was amazed. In all her years she had practically never seen such things. The young woman before her was far past Auror level. About fifteen duels ago she had to add three more dummies yet the girl didn't go down. She had even put their power levels up and it didn't seem to do much just made the woman smile even more. It was as if she trained herself everyday or something. She could tell the girls dueling skills were by far the best she had ever seen. Finally she decided to stop the duels.

"Oh why did you stop it, I was having so much fun." Artemis muttered causing her to laugh softly.

"Because it was getting us no were you're skills were shown already. We shall continue to the next part of the exam. You're mind shields. As you know each Master or Mistress must have a strong shield around their minds. If you will sit down please." Professor Salvadoria stated just as a chair appeared. "You must stop me but let me into your mind so that I may inspect your mind shields then you will have to forcefully push me out of your mind." She stated.

"I know this might sound like I'm paranoid but would you please take an oath Professor?" Artemis asked causing the woman to smile.

"Of course dear, I Asfadel Salvadoria here by stat that I shall not intentionally harm Artemis Potter and will only do what is necessary for the exam, so mote it be." She stated and suddenly a gold light surround her hand and melted into her skin.

"Thank you Professor." Artemis murmured before taking a deep breath and looking into her Professors eyes. "For the purpose of you know I shall be entering your mind I will whisper the spell." She whispered and with a nod from Artemis did so. "Legillimency."

...

The moment Professor Salvadoria opened her eyes she realized that she was in Artemis Potters mind. The second things he realized was that whoever taught the woman to shield her mind was a very good Professor. Instead of arriving in pure darkness she arrived in what looked to be a semi destroyed temple. Everything was shrouded in darkness with only the light of the fire lanterns revealing things. Currently she stood in the rubble of the entrance to the temple. The doors closed. Everything was so detailed even the doors themselves. Swiftly she walked to the doors and pushed them open. What meat her attention was not the inside of a different room but a large cliff with a dark red and purple sky above. Walking towards the edge she spotted lava bellow. Lava and rocks.

"What do you think Professor." Came a soft voice and suddenly she turned to see Artemis dressed in a long black greek gown.

"Miss Potter?" She asked.

"Actually no, I'm an image of her, guarding her mind. I defend against intruders and such." She stated.

"Oh and how effective our you?"

"Effective enough, the Headmistress was hard press to even defend against me. This entire place is under my command. I rule the things here." the Fake Artemis answered causing Professor Salvadoria to frown.

"What I don't understand is how on earth this place even protects her mind?"

"Well you see Professor you're just in the first level. The other levels are down bellow. You have to find the secret passage way to get down to the other levels." The fake Artemis answered, yet the answer causing the Professor's eyes to widen in shock.

"I see."

"Artemis has allowed me to show you to the secret passage ways. Fallow me please." The fake Artemis whispered before turning and walked away.

Swiftly Professor Salvadoria fallowed until they arrived at a wall. Gently the guard pressed her palm to the rock and a door appeared. The archway was gold with all sorts of runes etched into the surface. Slowly they walked through and the Professor found herself lead into a set of stairs leading down. Fallowing them they arrived on a second level. This level had three dragons placed around the room. Yet they did not attack and she assumed it was because of the Guard by her side.

"What do this Dragons do?" She asked.

"The Dragons will attack all who are not with me. One will melt the doors shut and the other two will attack you with their fire." She answered causing her to nod.

"Alright then let us continue."

Going to the larger golden door were two dragons stood they walked through and arrived in a very large area. The place was like none other she had ever seen. It was a round room and done in blues and golds. There were pillars all around the room with amazing archways. In the center not far from the pillars was a large pool. Around the room there were different door ways that were filled with water.

"What does this do?" She asked.

"If the person manages to get through the dragons they enter this room. The only way to leave this room is by non magical means, if you aren't with me, as all magic is blocked in this area." The guard answered causing the Professor's eyes to widen. That was clever not many wizards and witches knew how to do things without magic.

"Up we go." the guard stated and with that the water formed a set of stairs and they walked up.

It was an odd feeling walking on water, something she was sure she wouldn't forget anytime soon. Still the higher they got the colder it seemed to get. Professor Salvadoria was worried as she started to see her breath. Finally they arrived on the next level and the Professor was met with a dark tunnel with light at the end.

"This is the last room you shall see. You see it is practically impossible to get through. The other one. This is practically impossible to get through." The guard revealed.

"I will agree, this how should I call them, rooms are very impressive and each task is very hard." The Professor conceded.

After walking for a bit they arrived at the end of the tunnel and the Professor was shocked. The tune of stone, turned into a set of stairs and the entire room expanded into a large circle. Water came to the second step yet the water was bright blue. On the sides were impressive statues of water like creatures she had never seen before and in the center at the far back was a larger statue with its mouth open. There was a large hole showing bright sun light that lit the statue and revealed snow that was falling light.

"This room is like a death room. You see the moment you enter the place, the entrance seals itself and snakes and other poisons creatures appear. There is no escape because once again the entire room is sealed against magic." The guard explained.

"This is all very done everything is. I am impressed and beyond satisfied." The Professor exclaimed causing the guard to smile brightly.

"Glade to hear it. The entire process of forming each room has taken many days to make." She whispered then she bowed before putting her finger to the Professor's forehead and pushing. Instantly Professor Salvadoria returned to her own body and looked at Artemis who gave her a smile.

"So what do you think?" Artemis asked.

"Fantastic."

Before leaving the Ministry, Artemis was told that she would be getting her results by owl later on. So with hers nerves put to rest Artemis returned to Number Twelve. When she arrived it was lunch time and so made her way downstairs were she found everybody siting. The moment they noticed her Alice jumped to her feet and hurried over.

"Oh thank god you're back dear, I was beginning to worry." She whispered as she hugged her.

"Sorry Aunty, I had something really important to do." She murmured before giving the woman a bright smile that was returned.

Swiftly she found her seat beside Lucius and sat down. As everybody started to talk she smiled up at Lucius.

"Tell you later." She whispered and he gave a nod of agreement.

Later that evening Artemis was in her room with Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Remus and Alice. She had called them all there so that she could tell them what she had done today without telling everybody else.

"Alright, Artemis spill, what did you do today that took almost three freaking hours?" Sirius asked curious.

"I went to the Ministry." Artemis revealed causing everybody's eyes to widen in shock. Okay so not much of a reaction. "I went to take my Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery." That really got a reaction as Alice fell back onto a chair, Remus had to hold onto something to stop himself from falling, Sirius mouth was wide open along with his eyes, Severus was shocking and Lucius, Lucius was blinking before he turned and sat on the bed beside her.

"That was un-expecting." he whispered causing her to wince.

She worried her bottom lip as she looked up at him through her bangs. She was worried.

"Lucius..." She whispered causing him to smile suddenly she was pulled closer and kissed causing her eyes to widen then close as she kissed back.

When they let the kiss finish Lucius rested his forehead against hers but she kept her eyes eye's closed.

"Wish you would have told me but I am still happy." He whispered causing a bright smile to form on her lips.

"I didn't want you to worry or something. I didn't want to jinx it either." She whispered causing him to snort.

"You can't jinx an exam." He said causing her to laugh.

"Muggle expression love. Muggle expression."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was late at night and many people were just relaxing. Number 12 was quiet. Not even Kreacher who had been grumbling to himself through out the summer was talking. Artemis Potter stood in her room with Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Ginny had been reading a lot and was started to get much better but Artemis had an idea on how to show them about what her own life at the Academy had been like for her to end up like this. The only answer to that was a pensive. She wanted to show Draco because Draco was a good friend of hers even if she was dating his father.

"So Artemis why did you call us both here?" Draco asked causing Artemis to smile.

"To show you a bit about my time at the Academy. You both know I took several different classes well I am willing to show you, tonight. I decided to show you about my Parselmagic class. The teacher was a Snake Demon and I was the only human in his class considering the others had some Snake Demon blood in them I'll showy you my Dark Advanced Defense class, by far perhaps the hardest freaking class in the world." She stated.

"Could you perhaps show us, one of the tournaments?" Ginny asked causing Artemis to laugh softly.

"Sure Gin." She agreed causing both to brighten considerably.

"I have a question, how the hell do we watch your memories none of us have a pensive." Draco stated causing Artemis to snort.

"What the hell are you talking about I have a pensive." She remarked causing Draco's eyes to widen and Ginny to grin then stick out her tongue at the boy.

Laughing softly Artemis stood and went to her shelf were she pulled a pensive out a box and brought it over. She gently placed it down and then took her wand and tapped the side of her head. She gently pulled it away from her temple and with it came a silvery like liquid that she gently placed in her pensive. When that was done did it two more times before putting her wand down.

"Alright then everybody ready?" She asked and they both gave a nod so with she motioned them to do as she did.

Gently she pent over and the sudden sensation of falling fallowed by a swift landing on the ground. Looking around she found that both Draco and Ginny were standing beside her.

She looked around and felt a slight pang of homesickness. She definitely missed the Academy. It had been her home for five years, five amazing years.

They had landed in a large dark stone room. There were almost no windows with the exception from the two at the back of the wall behind the teacher's desk. All around students spoke. Some were sitting at desk others were sitting on desks.

"Where are you?" Draco asked and she pointed to a girl who sat in the back of the room.

Instantly they all recognize Artemis. Her long black hair was in soft waives down her back and she wore a purple dolman sleeved tunic with silver embroidery on the shoulder and a pair of tight jeans. Over her jeans she wore a pair of leather high heeled boots.

"Are those you're friends?" Ginny asked causing Artemis to grin.

"Yap that's them. So why don't we start on my first memory is the one of my Parselmagic Class." She stated before waiving her hand and starting the memory.

Memory…

The day had been going well. Her teachers were all good and it was getting pretty exiting. Now she was in Parselmagic. A subject she didn't even think she would take. Back in England she would have probably been called a Dark Witch for this. Still she was starting to see where her Dark Arts Professor was coming from. It was the intension behind the spell that made it dark or light and dark was not necessarily evil.

Looking around the class she noticed that there were many male students and perhaps one or two females. Most of them had black hair and pale skin and most would naturally extend their s'.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and in walked their teacher. The man was tall with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore black slacks with a black dress shirt and black over robs. His expression was neutral as he looked around the class but frowned when he arrived on her. When he arrived at the front of the class he turned and gave a soft cough.

"My name is Professor Chass and I will be teaching you lot Parselmagic. Before we start though I would like to see something, how many of you are Snake Demons?" He asked.

Almost the entire class raised their hands and Artemis looked to see that she was the only one who hadn't.

"Miss please stand and tell us who you are and why you are in this class?" The Professor asked and with a nod she stood.

"My name is Artemis Potter and the reason why I'm in your class is because I'm a Parselmouth." She answered causing most of the people to gasp.

People started to speak until the Professor raised a hand.

"You may sit Miss Potter." He stated and with a nod she did so. "Now some of you must be confused. It is a well known thought that most males can have the gene to speak to Snakes even in Snake Demons. Still there are some who can for instance the girls in this class and Miss Potter. It is rare amongst humans especially. Still I will not have any of you discriminating against Miss Potter just because she is human and a girl. It will not be tolerated." He stated causing Artemis to smile softly. "Now let us begin. First thing is first the History behind Parselmouths. Name me a famous Parselmouth you know and people write it down." He ordered.

Swiftly those who had not taken out parchment and pens did so and Artemis swiftly opened her pen and started to write. Mostly the names given she had never heard of but everybody had to tell at least one. Finally it was her turn.

"Salazar Slytherin." She stated causing him to smirk.

"You would know about Slytherin wouldn't you Miss Potter." He stated.

"How so sir?" Some student asked.

"Miss Potter could you explain Slytherin to the class?" Her Professor asked and with a nod she began her explanation.

"Salazar Slytherin, is one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He found Slytherin the house of snakes. He didn't trust muggle-borns students and expressed his opinion not to accept them at Hogwarts. Still the other founders didn't agree so Slytherin left the school and did not return again. Still he left behind the Chamber of Secrets, a chamber he creature and concealed his pet snake in. Now in the beginning of his life as a Professor of Hogwarts he and the others with the exception of Helga Hufflepuff carefully selected his members. The qualities which Slytherin prized in his students were resourcefulness, determination, and a certain disregard for the rules but especially the ability to speak Parseltongue. To go with that he picked people who were cunning, ambition and who had 'Pure Blood'." She stated and as she spoke her words appeared on the chock board so that people could write it down.

"Exactly but Miss Potter the Chamber of Secrets was but a rumor." The Professor stated yet Artemis shook her head.

"A confirmed one sir. First of the legend says that the specific purpose for the Chamber of Secrets was to purge the school of all Muggle-born students. In 1943 the chamber was opened by Tom Marvolo Riddle, the heir of Slytherin. He believed in the same beliefs as Slytherin and so in an attempt to attack Muggle-borns released the snake. This led to the death of a girl who now haunts the bathroom she died in. Sadly in 1993 the Chamber was once against opened by Riddle's spirit that was trapped inside his diary that was in the possession of a girl. The girl was forced to do his bidding and had no means of stopping him since she was a lone first year. Still this time the goal was different. The girl was a pureblood witch and, even while attacking Muggle-born students, his ultimate goal was to lure me into the Chamber and kill me like he tried to do on Halloween night when I was a year old. That year he had handful of victims one being my best friend and the other being the girl herself. One night we learned that a girl was taken into the chamber and found that it was Ginny Weasley my friend's sister. After trying to the get the teacher we finally located the Chamber. It was located in the girl's bathroom. There is a snake-engraved sink tap and all you have to do is give the order to open, in Parseltongue. The sink will open up to reveal a large hole. The snake had been getting around by the plumbing. We went in and fought the snake, killed it and then saved my friends sister." She answered in a blush.

The class stayed silent as she finished speaking but finally the teacher spoke up.

"Miss Potter I know everything you spoke was the truth as this board does not let lies be written on it. May I asked who killed the snake and what the snake was?" He asked causing her to gulp.

"I did. My friend was trapped on the other side of a wall of bricks because there had been a cave in." She answered. "The snake was a Basilisk." She answered causing most of the class to gasp in shock.

"Miss Potter the Basilisk, especially one as old as that, would have been extremely large and very hard to kill could you please go into detail on how you did kill it and with what?" He asked. "I had help. The Headmasters familiar, a phoenix blinded it for me. To kill it I stabbed it in the head with the sword of Gryffindor." She answered then laughed softly. "Still remember the pain from the fang entering my veins." She muttered yet the class heard it.

"What?" The Professor asked shocked yet Artemis blushed.

"One of the Basilisks' fangs pierced my arm when I shoved the sword into its throat. I was lucky that Fawkes healed my wound with his tears or else I wouldn't have made it." Artemis answered.

"Wow that's so cool!" Some people exclaimed causing her to laugh softly.

"Miss Potter how old where you at the time?" her teacher asked.

"Twelve sir." She answered but suddenly the bell rang showing the end of class.

End of Memory…

"Well that was my first lesson in Parcelmagic. We learned about History for about a month." Artemis stated then chuckled. "Nobody seemed to bother me in that class after that. The Professor said that the students respected me." She snorted. "Of course after that we had a history class on Voldemort I had to tell them all I knew about the guy. It was a long class."

"Wow Artemis that was an amazing tale." Draco whispered and suddenly Artemis realized that Draco hadn't known what happened that year. "What happened to the dairy?"

"I destroyed it with the Basilisk fang and at the same time destroyed the spirit of Tom Riddle. He was slowly draining Ginny's life force from her so that he could become human once more. I didn't want that and couldn't let that happen so I destroyed the dairy. I'm afraid it's the reason your father got rid of Dobby. I tricked him but that was in the past and I know he gave an apology." Artemis stated causing Ginny to laugh. They remembered that.

Flashback…

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were walking around Hogsmead when suddenly somebody stepped in front of them. Ginny was about to shout when she noticed just who it was. Lucius Malfoy of all people.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She snapped.

"I wish to give you my sincere apology Miss Weasley. I'm afraid the incident in your first year at Hogwarts was my fault. Even though I had no idea that that would be the effects I understand my fault. I now regret ever placing that diary in your cauldron. If there could be anything I could do for you all you have to do is ask." He stated while giving a slight bow. That causing the trio to gap in shock then Ginny looked at her feet.

"Leave my father alone." She muttered causing Lucius eyes to widen.

"Pardon me I'm afraid I did not hear you?" He asked and Ginny looked up with a glare.

"Leave my father alone." She stated and he gave a nod.

"I will not bate your father if he does not bate me." He agreed before giving a bow and leaving.

End of flashback…

**Author note: Sorry about last week people I had a really bad case of the writers block.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Alright let us move on to my next memory. This one will be of one of my DADA classes. First I will warn you. The classes of Advance DADA are harder then you think. The teacher didn't just teach us spells or other such things. We did muggle things as well such as laps, muscle build up, evasive training and such. Speed is a great weapon for a dueller. Also physical shape is a good one as well. A wizard who is in shape can outlast a wizard who isn't if the wizard can dodge all the other spells. Also a healthy body and mind mean a healthy magical core. Artemis stated in a physiological voice.

Where did you read that? Draco asked causing Ginny to sinecure and Artemis to growl.

I did not read it anywhere, I was told something similar during my time at the Academy and they are wise words you little snot nosed punk! She said causing Draco to gulp.

Okay. he agreed and with a nod she turned the memory and it started.

A few moments later they arrived on what looked to be a track field. The place was large and in the distance, well not really a distance, was a large building that they assumed was the school.

The day was a very beautiful day, the sun was high in the sky and a soft wind was blowing. It wasn t to hot but it wasn t to cold either. Looking around the group found a bunch of students dressed in all sorts of clothes but they swiftly found Artemis and noticed that she was hanging out with a few people.

Who are they? Draco asked curious.

Damien, Aphrodite, Rokoko and Diamond, my best friends. Artemis answered.

Returning their gaze to the group of five Ginny and Draco noticed that they were all wearing sweat pants. They guys were wearing t-shirts while the girls wore different shirts. One girl wore a tank top, the other wore a t-shirt and Artemis wore a sports bra with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She was talking with a guy with long black hair while ignoring another girl.

Memory:

"Oh come on Artemis you have to forgive me. I won't fool around with your clothes ever again." Aphrodite whined yet Artemis ignored her and continued to speak with Diamond.

Everybody knew not to mess with her clothes and Aphrodite had. The girl had done it before and still she tried today. Well enough was enough Aphrodite would not be fooling around with her clothes anymore.

"Artemis please speak with me. I know I shouldn't have messed with your clothes but...but I love your fashion sense. Merlin girl you have better taste then me and you've been a girl for less time." Aphrodite cried.

"Well it's not my fault. Next time you can at the very least asked me to borrow a top!" Artemis snapped back but before the girl could speak once more she was interrupted.

"Alright you weaklings get to your positions. I want twenty laps around the track." Came a shout and Artemis looked up to see their Professor, Professor Steelwing coming towards them.

Professor Steelwing was a athletic man who was normally seen wearing a jogging suit. He normally had a note book in his hands and a smirk on his lips. Artemis knew he just loved to torture them and she was not the only one who knew that. Then she looked at a group of girls and instantly recognized the signs. Some girls started to complain and Artemis looked at her friends. With a nod they started their laps; they did not want to be there for when the teacher would explode.

"Stop your belly you bunch of maggots! Just for complaining you'll do an extra five laps now go!" The Professor roared.

"Thank Merlin we started before they complained." Diamond muttered causing Artemis to grin.

"Yeah I don't want to do the extra five laps."

After that the group stopped talking and just ran. It was better to conserve their energy while running then talking. Twenty laps soon went by and they moved to the side lignes were they worked down so that their muscles would not cramp up. Five extra laps for everybody else later the next part of class started.

"Alright today I decided to get you guys to fight. I want to see if any of you maggots have improved with the exception of Potter, Black and their friends." he snarled causing some to scowl. "So Potter you're going to fight against Styler! Black you'll fight O'Brien and Storm you'll fight let's see right Castlemen over there."

Taking their positions Artemis let a smirk play on her lips causing Ruby to wince. She just knew today was not going to be pretty with that smirk on her friends face.

"Please don't kill me." Ruby whispered causing Artemis' smirk to deepen.

"Kill you, no I won't kill you Ruby, you're just going to really, really hurt." Artemis hissed before starting her attack.

She darted forward as if to punch and just as Ruby moved to the left she spun around and kicked the girl to the ground. Ruby groaned a bit before pushing herself back up. Getting onto her feet she decided to attack first and so raced forwards with her feast raised. Artemis easily side stepped it before taking catching her still outstretched arm. She spun and planted her feet into the ground before throwing Ruby forward causing the girl to land painfully on her back. The girl was able to get up with a few winces though.

From the side lines Professor Steelwing tried to hold in his laughter at the sight.

He just knew that the fight between the two girls was going to be an interesting one. He didn't know why Potter was angry with her friend, although he and the other Professors did have their suspicions, he just wanted a god laugh.

Artemis swiftly aimed a kick at her friends ribs before jumping back and then kicking forward and through a punch at Ruby's head. Ruby barely dodged but Artemis who had a grin on her face. She once again side stepped a bunch from Ruby before spinning to face her.

"Please don't kill me." Ruby muttered again before trying to land a punch.

Artemis caught her fist before twirling around and kicking Ruby who, unable to move, was knocked to the ground. Artemis pulled her to her feet before kneeing her in the stomach knocking her out.

"Winner, Artemis Potter!" Professor Silverwing announced. "I hope you got some of your anger out."

"Irritation actually. Hope I didn't go too far with Ruby." She whispered.

End of memory:

As the memory faded both Draco and Ginny were giving Artemis weird looks.

Artemis blinked a few times before glaring at them.

"Mess with my clothes and you die." She hissed causing them to gulp and nod.

"So eh was that a normal class?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yap, that was a normal class. We ran each class and then either dueled, learned new spells or fought physically. Our teacher was streaked and didn't like complaining. Still it had its benefits like keeping this form and even having a better health. Artemis said causing Ginny to blush.

Soon they continued on and Artemis showed them a tournament like she promised. When that was done they asked many questions which she answered to the best of her abilities before showing them off to bed. They all needed sleep after all. Climbing into her bed Artemis took a deep breath before falling asleep.

The next morning came fast for everybody in the house and Artemis woke up with a groan. Rubbing her eyes she got up and started to get ready for a new day. After brushing her teeth and her hair she dressed in a pair of white washed jeans and a light green tank top to go with a pair of green flates. From there she left her room for the kitchen. She needed food and coffee.

Arriving in the kitchen she was met by many people who were talking. Severus motioned her over and she sat down. Seconds later he placed a plate of food in front of her and she gave him a smile before starting to eat.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Very well, you Severus?" She asked after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Pleasantly." He said causing her to smile.

Suddenly silence fell into the kitchen and Artemis looked up only to see a owl in front of her. In it s beak was a letter. Blinking a few times she placed her fork down before taking the letter and offering the owl some bacon and water. It gladly accepted before flying off. Looking down at the letter in her hand Artemis noticed the seal and gulped.

"What is it Artemis?" Sirius asked but Artemis shook her head and opened her letter.

_Lady Potter, _

_ An behalf of the Mastery Department of Education we are proud to welcome you as the newest and highest ranking Mistress of Defense Against the Dark Arts. You are now the top Mistress of Defense Against the Dark Arts and so with that you are allowed to design you own mark. Now that you are a Mistress you may take on a Apprentice to teach& _

The letter continued, explaining a few things about her new responsibilities and other such things. Finally she finished her letter and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Severus looking down at her with worry in his eyes.

"What is it Artemis?" He asked and with that simple question a brilliant smile formed on her lips and she gave him a hug.

She had done it! She passed her Mastery test with flying colors! Letting go of him she swiftly stood and grabbed her letter before turning to Mr. Weasley.

"Is it possible too speak with you Mr. Weasley?" She asked causing him to blink in confusion but he gave a nod.

"Of course, you wish to speak in the sitting room?" He asked and she gave a nod before leaving the kitchen.

Arthur fallowed her and when they arrived in the room Artemis placed a silencing ward around the room so that they would not be over heard. They both sat down and Artemis took a deep breath.

"Mr. Weasley your daughter approached me one day asking me if I would teach her. I agreed because she seemed determined and I also saw plenty of potential in her. A few days ago I went and took my Masteries in Defense Against the Dark Arts and today I received my results. I would like to ask your permission to take Ginny on as an Apprentice. Artemis stated causing Mr. Weasley to gap in shock.

"I would be eternally grateful if you would." He agreed. He knew that if Ginny was taken in as an Apprentice then she would be able to get an amazing job. Still he would not force her to accept the offer.

"Thank you sir, if Ginny accepts I'm sure she will become a great Mistress of Defense once I am finished with her." Artemis said causing Mr. Weasley to grin brightly.

"Thank you Artemis, for considering Ginny as your first Apprentice and I would like to congratulate you." He said causing Artemis to smile.

"Thank you sir."

After a few more minutes of talking the duo left the sitting room and returned into the kitchen. People game them confused looks but all Artemis did was go to Sirius and give him a hug before handing the letter over. From there she gave a hug to Severus while whispering the good news into his ear causing his eyes to widen and for his mouth to fall open in shock. She did the same to Lucius who look at her in amazment.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Sirius shouted and Mrs. Weasley was about to chid the man when he jumped up and pulled Artemis into a huge hug after handing the letter over to Alice. After a few minutes Alice fainted.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Ron shouted clearly annoyed.

Still nobody answered him and Artemis walked over to Ginny after Sirius let her go. She asked to speak with her for a moment before leading her into the sitting room. They returned a few minutes later. Ginny had a dazed look on her face and Artemis was smiling happily.

"What the hell did you do to my sister!" Ron shouted again, this time his face red like a tomato.

"I offered her something Ronald." she answered.

"What did you offer her!"

"My god Ronald can't you stay out of my life for at least a bit but if you haft to know she offered me a position as her apprentice." Ginny answered after snapping out of her daze.

"What! But you have to be a Mistress to have an apprentice!" Hermione protested.

"Well Hermione for your imformation, I have just been named the newest Mistress of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I took my exam not that long ago.

"Impossible! You never went under a Master!" Hermione protested.

"I didn't have to, the Academy is like a Mastery on many levels. You learn way more at the Academy then you do at the other normal schools of Magic in the world." Artemis answered.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Walking through the halls of the Ministry Artemis couldn't help but have a smile on her lips. She had done it, she had received her Mastery and took on an apprentice. Now she was going to get her crest okay'd and a something made for Ginny. She couldn't have the other girl not show that she was an apprentice after all. At last she arrived at her destination and went up to the woman. Swiftly she put the letter and her design down causing the woman to blink. The moment she read the letter though she gasped and swiftly took her wand and taped her design. Artemis waited patiently until finally the okay was given.

"Welcome Mistress Potter." The woman said respectfully and Artemis gave a smile before leaving, she had a guy to see about a tattoo.

Two hours she arrived back at Grimmauld and searched for Ginny. She found the girl in the library with Draco reading a book. When she walked over they looked up and Ginny instantly brightened.

"Well hello there my little apprentice, I got something for you." She said before handing over a box.

Ginny accepted it before opening it revealing a beautiful gold chain with a small pendent dangling from it. The pendent was in the shape of a Sword with a brilliant Thundright surrounding it.

"That my dear is my Mistress crest, you wear it to show the world that your my apprentice." Artemis clerified while sitting down and crossing her legs.

"It's beautiful, thank you Mistress!" Ginny cried before tying the necklace around her neck.

"I've never seen that crest before." Draco murmured and Artemis gave a smile.

"That's because I designed it. The letter said I was the highest ranking Defense Mistress and that I could design my own." She revealed causing Draco's eyes to widen.

"Wow that's...that's amazing!" he cried causing Artemis to smirk.

Suddenly Artemis turned and spotted the Headmaster approaching them. Both Draco and Artemis looked hesitant but Artemis staid calm.

"May I have a word Artemis?" He asked and she gave a nod before standing and fallowing him out.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" She asked.

"I wished to bring in a new class this year. You said you were effisiant in physical training and I wanted to ask if you would be willing to teach the class." The Headmaster asked and Artemis gave him a look as if to say he was crazzy.

"You want me to teach a bunch of spoiled pureblood brats, muggle physical training?" She asked and the Headmaster gave a nod.

"You're crazy." She snorted.

"Artemis I am sure this will work. You have my permission to use any tacktics nessecary in making your students do your classes. It will be a manditory class and I'm sure it's going to be a brilliant one." He said causing Artemis to sigh.

"You are crazy but I suppose it's a good idea in a sense. I will do it Headmaster, make sure to add to the list that all students need running shoes, and clothes." She stated before walking away.

Arriving back at her seat she sat down and took a book.

"May we ask what the Headmaster wanted?" Draco asked.

"You're getting a new teacher and class this year, mandatory. You'll be getting Muggle Physical education." She answered causing both Ginny and Draco to pale.

"You're teaching it arn't you Mistress?" Ginny asked and Artemis gave her a smirk.

"Hope your ready." She chirped causing both to groan and for her to laugh.

Late that night Artemis walked into her room only to find Lucius waiting for her. he stood by the window looking out and it seemed as though he looked tired. Walking over she wraped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss.

"You look tired." She whispered causing him to smile.

"I suppose I am slightly. How is your apprentice going?" He asked causing her to grin.

"She's doing brilliant although I am very certain she and Draco are not going to very happy with me when school starts." She stated causing him to frown.

"Why is that?" Lucius asked.

"I'm teaching." She answered causing his eyes to widen and a smirt to form on his lips.

"What will you be teaching?" He asked while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Muggle Physical Education." She answered causing him to chuckle. "The Headmaster has made it a mandatory class and so I will be working with spoiled little Purebloods who complain all the time."

"We do not complain all the time... just most." Lucius started causing her to smirk.

"Hum, well I suppose you are right. Now why don't we get to bed. I think we are both tired." She whispered before pulling away and grabbing her night clothes.

After changing into her long clothes she climbed into bed fallowed by Lucius who swiftly wrapped his arms around her. Clossing her eyes she felt a calm sense fill her. Lucius was spooned up against her, arm around her waist making sure she didn't move away.

"I love you." He whispered causing her to smile brightly.

"I love you to my love." She whispered back before they both fell asleep.

The next morning came fast and hard for both accupents of the bed. They had not heard the knock at their doors and Lucius had not woken up to change to his room earlier that morning. Suddenly the door opened and a scream was heard. That caused them to wake up and point their wands at whoever screamed only to see Molly Weasley and soon most of the house. Bowling with anger Artemis waived her wand and slammed the door shut before slumping back into her bed.

"Merlin and I was have such an amazing dream." She whispered causing him to smirk.

"Oh about what?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you want to know." She whispered before kissing him and then getting up leaving him to pout in the bed. "Well now that our secrets out I suppose you'll be able to sleep here more often."

"Yes, at last. Although I do wish it wouldn't have been such a loud revelation." he joked causing her to snort.

They made sure to take their time getting ready that morning. Neither wished to meet what the others thought about their relationship because they didn't care. The people who did matter to them already knew. Finally a haft an hour after being rudely awoken they made their way down to the kitchen were the place was silent. Looking around Artemis instantly spotted Sirius and Remus' angered looks, while Draco and Ginny were glaring at the others along with Alice, Frank, Neville and Severus. Suddenly they all looked at them and suddenly Ginny jumped to her feat and ran to Artemis who smiled and gave her a hug.

"Can I learn anything that will help me knock some sense into my brothers?" Ginny asked causing her to snort.

"Perhaps one day Gin-GIn." She agreed causing the girl to brighten.

"How dare you!" Came a shriek that caused them to turn and look at Molly Weasley who was glaring at them and holding a spatulla. "You out to be a shame of yourselves!"

"For what, loving one another?" Artemis snapped causing the woman to scowl.

"You don't love each other, it's probably just lust!" Molly stated causing her to growl.

"How dare you! First you dare open the door when it was clearly locked, then you dare say that I don't love this man!" She snarled.

"I have the right to open the..."

"You don't have the right! This is not your house, you are a guest! If you will not get that thing into your head then I suggest you try harder! On top of that I am not your child to boss around, critisize or do what ever else you do with your own children. I am Artemis Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter. I love Lucius with all my heart." She stated causing Lucius to smirk.

With that Artemis pulled Lucius with her until they were sitting in between Alice and Severus and since breakfast was already made they dug in. Of course on one side of the kitchen were the people who didn't seem at all happy that Lucius and Artemis were together while on the other side were the ones who didn't care, after all it wasn't their life. When the Headmaster of Hogwarts did arrive though he was slightly shocked by the silence.

"May I ask what has happened?"

"I found Lucius Malfoy in Artemis bedroom!" Molly annonced.

"They were probably speaking Molly." The Headmaster stated.

"In bed? Albus I found them sleeping togheter!" She cried and the Headmaster looked shocked and turned to the two who with a roll of her eyes Artemis turned to Lucius pulled his head down and gave him a kiss strait on the lips.

There was a shocked silence until Fred and George started to call kat calls fallowed by Draco, Ginny, Charlie, Bill and Tonks. When the kiss broke apart she gave him a smirk before turing to the Headmaster to see his reaction.

"Have a probablem with the people I decided to fall in love with Headmaster?" She asked while holding in the laughter as she saw his shocked face.

"No... no my dear simply shocked that is all." He stated finally snapping out of his shock.

"But Albus the age difference!" Molly shouted.

"It is none of our concern Molly and ontop of that, the Wizarding world does not really have an age difference there are some who do the same as Artemis and Lucius. You will have to accept this Molly." The Headmaster stated before turning back to Artemis. "I am very happy for you Artemis, Lucius and may I be correct in assuming that you, Lucius, were Feather?"

"Yes Albus I was." Lucius agreed with a smirk.

"and why feather?" Came the question from Tonks.

This time it was Dawn who answered. "His hair." She answered while pulling a strand up to inspect. "It's as white as a feather." She murmured.

"But Albus she could certainly find somebody younger and what about Draco she'..." Molly tried again but this time Draco stood up.

"Artemis is in love with my father, yes in a sense if they get married she'll be a step mother to me but she has never asked me to call her mother. She's older then I am Mrs. Weasley and I think she is capable of thinking for herself. Leave their relationship alone because it's none of your bloody bisness." He snarled before taking his seat once more.

The entire kitchen wa silent, while Artemis gave Draco a wink that made him relaxe.

"Yeah mum what's so wrong with their relationship, you always told me that if two people love each other then they have the right to be together no exceptions. Well you're just going against what you just taught us." Ginny stated causing her mother to blush furiously.

"Mum, why can't you accept that Artemis and Lucius are togthere, is it because they are sleeping together and arn't married?" Charlie asked.

"In a sense yes!" She cried causing Artemis to sigh.

"The world is changing Mrs. Weasley it is accepted for somebody to sleep with another person if not married. Please try to understand that things are changing." Artemis stated and Mrs Weasley shook her head before leaving the room. Softly Mr. Weasley excused himself before going afte rhis wife leaving the kitchen silent.


	27. Chapter 27

Author note: I understand I have not really brought to light Artemis' new friends for quite some times but so that you don't forget them here they are.

Rokoko Storm from France,

Tristan O'Brien from Canada,

Diamond Black from America

Aphrodite Styler (Ruby) from England.

P.s people they will be returning soon enough.

Chapter 27

At long last July 31 came along and Artemis found herself sleeping peacefully in the arms of one Lucius Malfoy. Of course after Molly Weasley had blown up about them sleeping in the same room it soon fallowed with a few other people deciding that they had a say in their lives. The next day Ron and Hermione were next yet she just snorted in amusement and waived them away, after that a few order members but really it didn't matter all to much. Truthfully the people who did matter, were okay with her relationship.

There was a sudden knock at the door that had Lucius awake yet Artemis remained blissfully asleep. Gently he extracted himself from her and went to the door. Opening it, it was to see his son standing there.

"Everything is in position." He stated causing Lucius to smirk.

"Good I'll get her to wake up make sure everything is in order when we get down." Lucius stated and with a nod Draco left and Lucius turned to Dawn who was still asleep but this time cuddled to his pillow.

A smile formed on his lips at the sight and gently he walked over before kissing her causing her to smile softly. He kissed her again this time getting a slight moan.

"Wake up my love, we have things to do today." He stated causing her to growl.

"But I don't want to wake up." She muttered causing him to chuckle.

"Yes but it's very important that you do. Now up, we can take a shower and then get dressed." Lucius stated before helping Artemis onto her feet and into the shower.

After the shower Artemis was much more awake. Showers always did do the great thing in making her wake up. Elegantly she walked to her wardrobe and pulled on outfit on. Today she decided to go with a pair black low riding jeans with a white dolman sleeved blouse that had beading at the shoulders. She made sure her hair was in nice and smooth before pulling a pair of high heel black pumps on. She turned to Lucius and found him dressed in dress pants and a blue dress shirt.

"Well then my love are you ready?" He asked and she was slightly confused by that but ignored it.

"Sure my amazing Feather, let us go and have some breakfast." She agreed before he took her hand and lead her downstairs. They spoke quietly as they walked but when they arrived down in the kitchen there was a large boom and suddenly shouts.

"Surprise!"

Looking around the room Artemis was shocked to see that everything was decorated and suddenly she remembered. It was her birthday today!

"Holly shit I totally forgot about my own birthday." Artemis chuckled causing Lucius to shake his head.

"I don't know how you do it." He sigh yet she flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Thank you everybody, this is...this is really touching." She said earning bright smiles and cheers.

With that food appeared on the table and people started to talk and laugh together. Artemis smiled as she looked at Lucius who gave her his own smile.

"Happy birthday my love." He murmured and she laughed softly before pulling his face down to hers and kissing his lips.

"I love you Feather." She whispered but suddenly Lucius picked her up causing her to squeak slightly but then he carried her, bridle-style, over to a chair which was beside Severus and sat her down.

"I'm going to go get you some food, stay right there." he stated before walking off and leaving her alone with Severus.

"Happy Birthday Artemis, you're turning twenty one." He said causing her to smirk.

"Yes, I am how many people had to think about that one?" She asked.

"A few but never mind those dunderheads." Severus answered causing Artemis to chuckle softly.

Suddenly Lucius returned holding two plates. He handed one to Artemis who thanked him and then sat down. For a good hour people spoke together in joyful voice while Artemis spoke with Severus, Lucius, Sirius, Remus and the Longbottoms. But suddenly a letter appeared on her lap and everything froze. Hurriedly she picked it up and looked at the words.

_Ministry Attack! It's a big one!_

"Fuck!" She shouted while jumping to her feat. With a waive of her wand her clothing changed until she wore a full black dragon hid body suit along with boots and gloves. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her eyes were burning with power. "Prepare your Order Headmaster, attack on the Ministry of Magic." She stated before summoning Jupiter and racing out of the house. Hurriedly the Order fallowed her example and from their disappeared to the Ministry leaving the children behind along with those who would not be fighting.

Just as they arrived at the Ministry of Magic a big explosion rocked the entire building. All around Aurors were dueling with the Death Eaters, the Canadiens and Americans had arrived along with a few others. Jumping into motion Artemis through a series of spells at the first Death Eater she spotted, from there she and Jupiter swiftly searched for their dueling partner all the while fighting. After a bit they finally found Diamond who was also fighting.

"Happy birthday Artemis!" he shouted causing her to snort.

"Thanks, don't you think Voldemort goes a little overboard with his presents?" She asked.

"Perhaps a touch, but it's Voldemort and he has always been flashy." Diamond answered causing her to laugh.

"Very true, very true." She agreed.

As the battle moved on, Artemis paid no mind to who the Death Eaters were, her job was to fight them and if they got in her way then they would get blasted out of it. Diamond was in the same and she had seen flashes of her own friends here and there. Hopefully she would be able to speak with them by the end of this battle.

Sirius growled as he shoved a Death Eater out of his way then blasted him across to the wall. He really hated Death Eaters.

"Good job older brother." Came a male voice that had him turning to see his little brother Regulas fighting with another Death Eater that didn't seem to recognize the young Black as once being one of their own.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my dear little brother. You scurried away pretty fast the last time we met." Sirius snarled before sending a jinx at another Death Eater earning him a weak smile from the young auror on hand.

"Indeed but you have to admit, meeting family has never really been a good idea." Regulus stated as he and his brother stood back to back fighting along side each other.

"Very true, imagine meeting dear cousin Bella during a ball, I think I would kill her on her feat." Sirius stated causing Regulus to snort.

"I'd kill her anywhere." He answered.

"Now Andromeda and Tonks are good family." Sirius growled before punching a Death Eater earning a howl of pain and a crack proving to him that he had just broken the guys nose.

"Um perhaps I should meet up with Andromeda in the future never knew she had a daughter." Regulus stated.

"Oh right you 'died' before she was born." Sirius snorted.

On the other side of the room fighting off three Death Eaters at a time, each, was Rokoko, Ruby and Tristan. They each looked as though they were brilliantly happy after all they were fighting and truthfully it was brilliant having the adrenaline going through their bodies.

"Did you lot see Artemis arrive!" Rokoko shouted.

"How couldn't you, Jupiter was with her and the thing let a mighty roar only minutes later!" Tristan shouted back before blasting one Death Eater, kicking another and twirling around to punch the third.

"Wonder if she found Diamond!" Ruby shouted just as she sent a slashing hex at one Death Eater, causing him to howl in pain. Sending a confounding charm to another and then sending a flash at the other. With that she was able to punch one and then kick the other in the balls. "He's male!"

The caused Rokoko to snicker and Tristan to wince, even though it was a Death Eater. He did not like the cheerful voice Ruby had after doing such on un-holly act. Suddenly a cruel laughter was heard and everybody turned to see Voldemort facing off against Artemis who had a called smirk on her lips.

"Oh no." Ruby whispered before racing over to the battle.

"You think you can defeat me girl! Well let's see you try!" Voldemort declared while raising his wand, but just as he was about to say his first spell Artemis set a jet a powerful fire towards him. He had little time to dodge and he growled when the fire burned his arm.

"I'm not a pitiful first year you try to kill Voldemort nor am I a baby you so cowardly attacked!" She sneered before letting a sword form in her hands and with that she attacked the snake like man.

"Die!" Voldemort shouted trying to send as many spells as he could but all she did was dodge them with a leap she was in the air then she brought the sword down but once more Voldemort dodge but not good enough as haft his arms was cut off. He let an agonizing scream leave his lips as he stumbled back and clutched at his arm. With a glare to Artemis he disappeared along with the Death Eaters that had not been captured. For a moment there was silent until finally people started to get things done.

Healers were swiftly called over and the injured were hurried to St. Mungos depending on their injuries. Aurors got to work trying to secure things and gather up the Death Eaters. Artemis swiftly found herself surrounded by her friends and Jupiter who were talking with her in hushed voices. Of course Sirius, Remus, Regulus and Lucius hurried over to them as soon as they could.

"Diamond you okay?" Regulus asked and Diamond shot his father a grin.

"Feeling great dad, couldn't complain with my partner at my back." He answered while shooting Artemis a smirk that she returned.

"Glad to have you at my back as well. Oh everybody I'd like you to meet each other. First Lucius Malfoy, my feather." Artemis stated while motioning to the blond male.

"Nice to meet you, tell you wait you had a lot of people in envy at the academy. People wanted to date Artemis, not only males by the way, yet she simply ignored them." Ruby stated causing Lucius to smirk.

"This is Sirius Black, my honorary dogfather." She joked causing Sirius to grin as the group laughed.

"Why thank you pup." Sirius stated causing Artemis to smirk.

"Then we have Remus Lupin, one of the best Defense Professor's I have ever had." Artemis stated.

"Nice to meet you all.

"Everybody this is my father, Regulus Black." Diamond stated while Regulus gave them a smirk.

"Nice to meet you, Diamond spoke a lot about his new friends.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Diamond Black, Regulus' son, and Sirius' nephew. Then we have Rokoko Storm from France. We have Tristan O'Brien from Canada and Aphrodite, preferably Ruby, Styler from our very own jolly old England." Artemis stated while pointing to each figure who gave a waive.

"So which one of you sent the letter to Artemis?" Sirius asked.

"I did." Diamond answered with a smirk.

"Thanks kid, if it weren't for those warning we wouldn't know about the attack that soon." Sirius stated.

"No trouble dear uncle." Diamond answered causing Sirius to grin.

"You know you should come over Regulus. Perhaps we could get you into the Order..." SIrius tried but Regulus shook his head.

"No thanks Sirius, I'm already fighting Voldemort and his Death Munchers, I don't think I want to be tied down to Dumbledore anyway." Regulus stated.

"Perhaps I can convince him to give you the location, come for a visit once and a while anyway." Sirius said before leaving to find Dumbledore.

"Seems like my dear brother missed me." Regulus stated causing Artemis to snort.

"Probably just wants to shut Kreacher up." Artemis stated causing Regulus' eyes to widen.

"Kreacher is still alive well I'll be damned." Regulus muttered to himself.

After a few more minutes of speaking to one another Sirius returned with the Headmaster while Artemis and her friends excused themselves. They had a few things to speak about.

Walking over to a corner the group started their soft conversation.

"What are you doing this year Artemis?" Diamond asked.

"I'm teaching actually, the Headmaster of Hogwarts convinced me to teach a muggle Physical Education class. He doesn't know who the hell taught me Physical Educations. Students aren't going to like me by the end of the year." She muttered causing the group to laugh.

"Oh boy you teaching, that's going to be something to see." Ruby snorted.

"What about you guys, you doing anything?" She asked.

"Observing, looking. I'm actually here in the Ministry with my eyes everywhere I was able to invent a little something to be able to spy about the Ministry. This place has been infiltrated and things needs to be done. I'm working with the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement with the Ministry of Magic's permission." Ruby answered her.

"That's brilliant."

"The Canadians are helping the aurors and so are the Americans' we are on teams that do normal things. We petrol and monitor things." Diamond answered for himself and Tristan.

"I'm going to be working with the public. The Ministry thinks I would make a good speech maker." Rokoko stated and Artemis gave a nod of agreement.

"We all have positions of great abilities, we need to use this positions and make sure Voldemort goes down. I'll be taking apart all students to find out which one is a Death Eater or supporter of Voldemort. I don't think there will be a lot of them at Hogwarts but you never know. Make sure you guys report anything that might help to us as well. We should have monthly meetings to gather information and speak together. We can get this all on it's way after the first two weeks of school." She stated.

"You've done a really good job in crippling Voldemort by the way." Tristan stated and Artemis smirked.

"Let's hope he can't get that to regrow with Dark Magic." She growled.

After a few more minutes of speaking the group separated and made their way to different places. Artemis found Lucius who wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave a nod to the others before they disappeared back to Headquarters. Once back they found the others inside all worrying they gave a summary of everything that happened and that seemed to calm the group down slightly. Mrs. Weasley actually ran over and gave Artemis a hug who, hesitantly returned it.

"I am so sorry dear! I...I don't know what came over me the other day. I suppose I just don't want to see my children, even if you aren't by blood, grow up so fast. I went from seeing you as a fifteen year old child to a twenty, now twenty one, year old woman who could take care of yourself. I'm so sorry and from now on I will try to understand more." Molly cried causing Artemis to smile softly.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, an apology is all that is needed, especially when it's so sincere. Now do you need help cooking anything?" Artemis asked but Molly shook her head.

"No, no dear it's your birthday and you should relax. I will take care of all the cooking." Molly stated before giving her a watery smile and walking away to start with lunch.

For a moment there was only the sound of the pots and pans clacking as Mrs. Weasley prepared the food but gently Lucius lead her out of the kitchen.

"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight. People have agreed to this so don't worry. Dress fancy." He whispered before kissing her cheek.

"What have you planed?" She asked yet it earned her a smirk.

"Not telling, it would ruin the surprise." He answered causing her to scowl yet she still had a slight smile in her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When they had returned to Headquarters, Artemis had been dragged to her room by her own godmother. She wanted to help her get ready for her date with Lucius. Of course Artemis didn't mind, it was one of the first times a woman figure had even tried to do this with her. Of course before she had gone to the Academy she hadn't been a she but still it felt good to have somebody like Alice trying to help her get ready. She knew it would have been something her own mother had done.

Finally they decided on something she had hidden deep into her closet. Of course the moment Alice spotted it she insisted she wore it. Now, after taking a bath, washing her hair, painting her nails and toe nails she found herself dressed emerald green dress. The dress had a floaty skirt with an exaggerated fish tail back and fitted corset top that had ribbon lace up at the back. The dress was made of chiffon and seemed to compliment her emerald eyes. To go with that she wore a pair of gold strappy sandals that had a dazzle to them. After that they made sure to curl her hair slightly and she finished everything off with a elegant pendant around her neck.

"Oh you look so beautiful Artemis." Alice gushed causing Artemis to smile.

"Do you think Lucius will find this fancy enough?" She asked while looking at herself.

"Of course he will, that's an amazing dress and shows of your body terrifically. You'll see Artemis he will be amazed when he sees you." Alice stated causing Artemis' smile to grow.

Suddenly they turned to the clock and noticed the time.

"Oh you best go and meet your man. It's eight and you don't want to keep him waiting." Alice stated and with a smile Artemis went to her door.

"Jupiter stay here, don't cause trouble okay." She ordered and the Thundright game a nod before curling up on the bed.

With that Alice and Artemis left the room but not before Artemis took her gold shall and place it around her arms. When they arrived downstairs they were met by a group of people. It seemed like Lucius and Mrs. Weasley were having another fight.

"What is the matter this time?" Artemis asked as and that caused everybody to spin around.

"Artemis!" Molly exclaimed but then she noticed her outfit and her eyes went even widen than they had been.

"Wow..." Came the general whisper yet Lucius only stood there, mouth slightly ajar.

"I was just protesting the outing." Mrs. Weasley finally stated.

"And why would that be." Artemis asked while raising an eyebrow.

"There has just been an attack it would be foolish to go out tonight of all nights." the woman answered.

"Both Lucius and Artemis are powerful and capable magic users Molly. You have just started to get back into Artemis' good graces don't screw it up now." Alice stated. "Be safe you two."

With a nod Artemis walked over to Lucius who finally snapped out of his shock and extended his arm to her. She smiled and accepted it before they both disappeared.

When they re-appeared Artemis looked around but she did not know where Lucius had brought her. She knew it wasn't a magical locations for the place was swarming with muggles and there were muggle stores. After a few moments he started to led her towards a restaurant. When they walked in they were instantly greeted by a waitress.

"Welcome to Clear Lune. How may I be of service?" The woman asked.

"My name is Lucius Corner I have reservations under Stunning Emeralds." Lucius stated while giving a look to Artemis who gave him a smile.

"Let me just check the book...yes please fallow me." She said before taking two menus and leading them into the dinning area of the restaurant.

Looking around Artemis found that this place was clearly a very high ranking muggle restaurant. The people looked to be high profile and the décor of the restaurant was quite elegant. Suddenly they came to a stop and Artemis realized that they were on a balcony with a single table set up.

"As you requested Mister Corner." The woman stated and with a gentle smile Lucius lead Artemis to the table where he pulled her chair out for her before taking his own seat. "A water will be coming shortly to take your orders."

With that the waitress left leaving the two of them alone.

"Corner?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't very well use the name Malfoy tonight so I took a sort of alias. I hope you don't mind that I ordered ahead of time." Lucius stated and Artemis shook her head.

"I don't." She answered but then a male waiter arrived.

"Good evening, my name is Estuce Miner and I will be your waiter tonight. If I understand correctly you have already made your order over the phone with the exception of the beverages." The man stated and Lucius gave a nod.

"Some Jaden Pinot Noir wine for dessert, and a Bacchus for the main corse." Lucius answered and the man gave a node before leaving. Once he left Artemis turned to Lucius.

"Um what is Jaden Pinot Noir and Bacchus?" She asked causing Lucius to chuckle.

"A Bacchus is a white wine that is made when one does a slow and long fermenting of the Bacchus grape. While A Jaden Pinot Noir is a wine that tastes like Strawberry, rhubarb and caramel." Lucius answered and Artemis gave a nod.

"You do so love your wine." She teased causing him to chuckle.

"Indeed I do." Lucius agreed. "You look beautiful tonight you do know that right?"

"Um thank you, you look handsome yourself." She whispered causing him to smile.

"So for how long have you had this night planed?" She asked.

"Oh a very long time." He answered before standing and extending his hand to her. "Dance my lady?"

"I'd be honored." She agreed while placing her delicate hand into his.

With a gentle tug he pulled her to her feat and lead her from the table where he proceeded to pull her closer and started a slow dance. Gently she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She loved the feel of being pressed up against Lucius. He felt so comfortable and protective.

"You were brilliant today." Lucius whispered.

"Umm."

"I knew I fell in love with a fiery, strong willed individual. Still I fear that I might lose you that if I turned around you would be taken from me." He murmured.

"I would never leave you with out a fight Lucius, I will always return to your side no matter what." She whispered causing him to smile.

"I am glad to hear that my beautiful love." He murmured while kissing the top of her head.

After a few more minutes they returned to their table just in time as the first course was brought to the table.

"It is a bowl of Chicken Takkla Masala and Naan bread." The water stated before leaving them alone.

"It looks very good." Artemis whispered.

"I hope you like it."

And with that they dug into their first course. It turns out Artemis liked the dish very much and when they finished their plates were taken away and their second meal arrived.

"Foie gras with mustard seeds and green onions, served with in duck jus." The man stated as he placed the plats down.

"You know this wine is very good." Artemis commented as she took a sip from her glass.

"I'm glad to hear it." Lucius stated as he observed Artemis. Noticing this Artemis gave him a confused look.

"Do I have anything on my face?" She asked yet he shook his head.

"No, no you just look so beautiful." He answered causing her to blush.

"Thank you Lucius, tonight has been amazing." She whispered causing him to smirk.

After finishing their main meal the desert was brought out and this time Artemis' smile reached her eyes.

"Berry crumble with a scoop of vanilla ice cream." The man stated and Lucius chuckled as the man served the wine.

With great excitement, since Artemis so loved crumbles, both dug into their dessert. Haft an hour later they were done and Artemis wore a very pleased smile yet it seemed like Lucius wasn't finished with her just yet.

"A dance please?" He asked and she gave a nod before letting him pull her towards where they had danced a few hours ago.

For a few minutes they danced slowly but suddenly Lucius pulled away from Artemis and gave her cheek a gentle kiss.

"I remember the moment I was informed of your disappearance. I felt my heart freeze and fear set in. I had never felt such fear in my life. I never want that feeling to come again Artemis." He whispered and she gave him a soft smile. "That's why I have something to ask you. Sirius, Remus, Severus and Alice have already agreed given me their blessings and so I wish to ask you, Artemis Potter will you marry me?" Lucius asked as he pulled an elegant band from his pocket and presented it to Artemis.

For a moment she said nothing, her eyes were open wide, her mouth open in shock. She couldn't completely understand this. But as she looked at the simple band in Lucius hand things clicked together and finally tears started to escape her eyes.

"Why are you crying...did I do something wrong? Oh please Artemis I did not mean to make you cry..." Lucius babbled until he was stopped by Artemis' lips on his own.

"I love you so much Lucius Malfoy, of course I will marry you." She agreed and with that the engagement ring found itself on her finger and they kissed.

...

Alice Longbottom was worried. So very worried. Lucius had come to her, Sirius, Remus and Severus to ask them permission to marry Artemis. It had been a shock at first but she had seen how much love Lucius had for Artemis and agreed. Severus had been the first to agree to the marriage while Remus and Sirius looked a little hesitant. You could tell that they hadn't been willing to let go of the girl at that moment but they finally did agree to it. Of course she hadn't been happy when Molly tried to stop the date. The woman didn't know about Lucius plans but she knew that it wouldn't be approved. Suddenly the door opened and she looked to Severus who had been reading his book.

"Don't move Alice." He stated and she let a sigh leave her lips. He was no fun.

"Do you think she accepted?" She asked him and he gave her a luck.

"Of course the girl accepted, she loves the man, Merlin knows why." Severus agreed but then the door opened and Artemis skipped in.

The moment she spotted Alice she ran over and gave her a hug causing her to laugh softly.

"So you accepted?" Alice asked and Artemis gave a furious nod.

"Of course, Merlin Lucius was so amazing tonight." She signed causing Severus to shake his head.

"Lets see that beautiful ring darling." Alice said and with a laugh Artemis extended her arm, showing of her hand with the ring on it.

The ring was simple and beautiful, it was white gold and had a white diamond in the center with two little pearls on each side.

"It was his grandmothers engagement ring. He told me that he had been extremely close to his grandmother and loved her dearly." Artemis whispered and Alice smiled.

"That's sweat."

"I know, its a really beautiful ring but I don't care, Lucius is a great person." Artemis sighed softly.

"I'm glad, oh congratulations darling I just know Lily and James would be happy to see you married." Alice gushed causing Artemis to smile.

"I hope so." She whispered before giving a hug to Severus who gave his congratulations before leaving for bed.

The next morning things were going as normal. Artemis woke up and made her way downstairs to eat. Her ring was on her finger and she had a happy smile on her face. Lucius had to leave for work earlier that morning so she sat with Sirius and Remus. As she reached out to get a toast her hand was snatched by Hermione.

"What is that?" Hermione asked and Artemis let a growl leave her lips.

"My hand Miss Granger." she snapped.

"No that...oh my god!" Hermione screamed causing everybody to turn to them worried. "He...you...HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed.

"How could I what?" Artemis asked as she pulled her hand away from Hermione.

"He proposed to you and you accepted! He's your fathers age!" Hermione shouted causing Artemis to scowled.

"Age does not matter if I'm twenty Miss Granger, also it's none of your business." Artemis snapped.

"He...he proposed..." Mrs. Weasley stuttered.

"Yes he did, with his grandmothers engagement ring." She answered and instantly Tonks was by her side.

"Oh that's brilliant!" She exclaimed and with that the two woman started to speak about weddings while others just watched them in shock, Mrs Weasley was still pale and didn't seem like she would be leaving that state anytime soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

September first, came fast and Artemis was getting ready to leave. She would be accompanying the students to Kings Cross along with Lucius, Sirius, Remus, Molly Weasley, Alice and Tonks. Alastor would be at Kings Cross with all their luggage so that they didn't have to bring it with them. At last she decided to go with a pair of black jeans, with a white low v-neck t-shirt that clung to her body perfectly. To go with that she wore a pair of black high heel leather knee high boots and a light weight cotton sateen jacket. The jacket had an oversized hood, open drape front, a drawcord at the waist to hold it all together. The thing reached her knees but it would keep her worm in that shockingly cold September's day. She decided to pull her hair back into a braid so that it would be out of her way for now. Finally dressed she looked to see if she missed anything, made sure she had her engagement ring on and her wand in her holster before leaving her room with Jupiter right beside her in kitty form.

Arriving downstairs she found Ginny waiting patiently for her. The girl was dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt, similar to her own, yet with a white sweater over it.

"You ready for a whole new year at Hogwarts Gin?" Artemis asked as she approached her apprentice.

"As ready as can be with Voldemort out in the open." Ginny answered causing Artemis to smirk.

"Don't worry darling, I'll get you up to snuff in your training. No apprentice of mine will be duel horribly and I can guaranty you that." I stated causing Ginny to smile brightly. "Not only that but you'll be physically ready to take on anything with me teaching you lot physical education."

"You know I don't know if that's a good thing. From your memories, your own teacher was really a hard person on his students." Draco stated as he arrived.

"And you can guarantee that you'll work just like that in no time at all." Artemis laughed causing both Ginny and Draco to moan.

"You love to torture us Mistress." Ginny whispered causing Artemis to smirk.

"Of course, it's what I live for and you know it my lovely little apprentice." Artemis laughed before the others arrived. "Are we ready?"

"All ready to leave." Sirius answered and with that they left the house together.

They had formed a plan the night before to make sure that the students would be safe, the children would be grouped together, and the adults would surround them like a barrier. If they were to be attacked they would split up into different groups. Artemis and Lucius would take Ginny, Draco and Neville. While Sirius and Remus would take Ron and Hermione. Molly and Alice would take Fred and George and they would all take different routes to reach Kings Cross. They just really hoped it didn't come to that because they didn't know if they would make it to the train in time.

Thankfully it seemed as though Voldemort either had no clue were they were, or just had no clue were they were, or he was just batting them into a false sense of security. They arrived at the Platform on time and hurriedly the students gathered on. Nobody really wanted to stay on the Platform encase Voldemort would attack. Swiftly the Professors fallowed suit and with that the train went on it's way.

"Thank Merlin us Professor's have our own compartments." Lucius muttered.

"We do? Then why did you sit in the students compartment Remus?" Artemis asked causing Remus to chuckle.

"I didn't know we had a Professor's compartment either." He laughed causing her to grin.

Thankfully the train was much more silent then it had been the other years, yet it also caused sadness for Artemis. She hadn't wished for students to feel such fear in their lives. Arriving in their compartment the group settled down and relaxed slightly. Jupiter jumped on Artemis lap and curled up causing her to smile.

"So what do you have planned for your class Artemis?" Remus asked causing Artemis to smirk.

"Um... planed to do exactly what my Physical Education Professor did to me. Torture, pain, and a whole lot of hate headed my way." She answered with a smirk that caused Remus and Sirius to wince.

"If you do that you'll be taking Severus' position as the most hated Professor at Hogwarts." Remus stated yet the grin on Artemis' face did not leave.

"Who said that's not what I want? I'm not there for the students to like me, I'm there to teach them and to prepare them for war in a way that the enemy would not be able to counter with out a wand because they all think Muggles are useless. Well let's just say Muggles are much more useful then some wizards." She stated her eyes taking a hard edge to them.

"She's right, we aren't there to be friends with them but to teach them and prepare them. It's our job to give them all the tools to be able to succeed and survive in life." Sirius stated and Lucius gave a nod of agreement.

Thankfully the trip to Hogwarts passed without a hitch. Voldemort had not attacked the train and once they arrived at Hogwarts the students were hurriedly lead to the compartments and Hagrid led the first years to the lake. Once again the four adults shared a compartment and when they arrived made their way up to the staff table where they each took a seat. Artemis sat beside Severus and Lucius while Remus and Sirius was on Lucius' other side. As the students filled into the hall most looked at her with curious expressions yet she was speaking with Severus. At the side, Jupiter had transformed back to it's normal size and was laying down, in a soft sleep.

At last the students sat down and the doors opened revealing McGonagall and the first years. Artemis observed them for a moment, making sure to analyze them as best she could. They all looked small in her eyes, like shrimp actually and they all looked nervous. She had to stop herself from snorting as she realized that she had probably bin much shorter and even more nervous then some of them. She hadn't wished to return to the Dursley's especially after seeing Hogwarts for the first time.

"Good evening students of Hogwarts and Professors. This year I have chosen to do something different and not sing a song. I have instead decided to make a speech in which I hope you will get the point through to your brain. With every song warning I have given almost none have actually tried to do what I have asked so I will tell you as plain as I can. Without the four houses united Hogwarts will fall and people will die!" As he said that the students all fell silent. Neither wished to speak yet Artemis could see some who did not believe the Sorting Hat. After all it was just a hat, what could a hat know about war.

"Student's might I remind you that the Sorting Hat has the memories of the Four Founders. I imagine that Godric Gryffindor would have had knowledge in battle, even the others after all there were many wars back then." She stated causing some to look slightly ashamed.

"Thank you Professor, it is true, the Four Founders have seen battle and know that if people do not stand strong together then they will crumble like a house without structure in it's bones. I will not have this castle fall and I will not have its students die because you did get over your petty arguments and differences. Not only that but your ideals that if one person from that house is dark then the entire house is as well. It is not true as I can tell you a few dark wizards that were not in Slytherin." The Hat announced and that caused the three others houses to tense. "Such as Peter Pettigrew, a Gryffindor. Antonio Musonino, a Ravenclaw that was a Death Eater, almost a part of the main circle yet was killed. Andrea Storsoni a Hufflepuff. Now listen clear and listen well, work together, get over your differences and learn from each other."

With that the hat was done and the hall remained in silence. Nobody moved until finally Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke.

"When I call your name, you are to come up and sit on this stool. Then we shall put the hat on you and you will be sorted." She announced before un rolling the parchment and starting with the names.

"Abendroth, Cody." (Hufflepuff)

"Aldwin, Scotch." (Hufflepuff)

"Armstrong, Ruby." (Ravenclaw)

"Beckette, Aaron." (Gryffindor)

"Bucklin, Chad." (Ravenclaw)

"Cooper, Sherlock." (Gryffindor)

"Cooper, Watson." (Gryffindor)

"Dack, Dale." (Slytherin)

"Dalgety, Joanne." (Slytherin)

"Dearden, Julien." (Gryffindor)

"Dursley, Irene." (Gryffindor)

That name caused Artemis to turn instantly to the sorting. A little girl walked up. She was a cute little thing with dark red hair and shockingly enough emerald green eyes. She was a perfect image of her own mother when she was a little girl. If she had been Petunia's and Vernon's daughter then she sure got her looks from the Evans blood line that's for sure.

"Dormer, Hans." (Slytherin)

"Dyus, Shadow." (Gryffindor)

"Eachan, Scarlette." (Gryffindor)

"Eccles,Payton." (Ravenclaw)

"Eyre, Flora." (Slytherin)

"Fairholm, Dominick." (Ravenclaw)

"Floyd, Katline." (SLytherin)

"Flynn, Lory." (Hufflepuff)

"Fremont,Tucker." (Slytherin)

"Frery, Brennen." (Ravenclaw)

"Furbusher, John." (Gryffindor)

"Keeler, Nigel." (Ravenclaw)

"Kenin, Serena." (Hufflepuff)

"Maconochie,Kallie." (Ravenclaw)

"Miner, Nicole." (Hufflepuff)

"Mooney, Serenity." (Ravenclaw)

"Morales, Athena." (Slytherin)

"O'Reilly, Pierre." (Slytherin)

"Otter, Brian." (Hufflepuff)

"Oxford, Lynn." (Hufflepuff)

"Paxton, Ace." (Slytherin)

"Peele, Octavius." (Hufflepuff)

"Peters, Susanne." (Ravenclaw)

"Preston, Kayla." (Gryffindor)

"Prichard,Ray." (Slytherin)

"Pey, Oscar." (Ravenclaw)

"Rose, Cari." (Hufflepuff)

"Smith, Dugless." (Hufflepuff)

"Switzer,Nash." (Gryffindor)

"Symington,Nikita." (Gryffindor)

"Wagner, Bella." (Slytherin)

"Willius, Adrienne." (Ravenclaw)

"Zahm,Nikko." (Gryffindor)

At last the sorting was done and after a swift calculation, Artemis was very pleased with it. Twelve students had been sorted into Gryffindor, eleven into Slytherin and Ravenclaw while Hufflepuff got the lowest amount with nine. It was a pretty good amount for each house. Finally Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and brought the stool and the hat away. When she returned the Headmaster stood and the hall, that had started to grow in volume, fell silent.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now before we begin the wonderful meal prepared for us I have a few start of term notices. First years please take note that the Forbidden Forest and strictly Forbidden to all students also our care taker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you, that the list of band objects has grew in size and that it is located on his office door. Also I would like to introduce you to a new Professor, Professor Artemis Potter who will be teaching a new mandatory class of Physical Education, nobody will be allowed to drop or forgo this class. Now then, let the feast begin." with that declaration the food appeared and the volume of the hall rose.

The feast lasted a good hour and a haft but at last the Headmaster sent the students to their rooms and the Professors left for their own. Resting in her's and Lucius' bed Artemis let her thoughts mingle. Who was Irene Dursley? Was she related in some way or was it just a coincidence. Perhaps a parental test could be given to her to see? Or maybe some questions. Yes, questions would be a good idea first.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next day classes started and Artemis woke up with a yawn. Merlin she had slept well. Turning around she found Lucius still asleep and gently kissed his cheak to wake him up.

"Morning love, how did you sleep?" she asked softly.

"Slept very well you?" He asked.

"Like a baby but we have classes now." She whispered and he gave a sigh before getting up.

Swiftly they both took showers before getting dressed. Artemis dressed in a pair of white jeans with a purple tank top and white off the shoulder t-shirt. Done with that she put a pair of grey suede boots on and tied her hair. Today wouldn't be a physical leasson since she would be explaining everything to her students. Once Lucius was dressed they left for the Great Hall. Arriving Artemis noticed Irene Dursley sitting alone at Gryffindor table while looking at Slytherin with sadness. Frowning she told Lucius to go up to the staff table and went towards the young girl.

"Hey there." She greeted causing the little red head to jump and turn to see her.

"Um hello." She whispered looking slightly fearful.

"No need to be afraid kid, my names Artemis Potter, I'll be teaching Physical Education, you're Irene Dursley right?" She asked and the girl gave a nod. "Well Miss Dursley care to tell me why you're looking at Slytherin table with longing, arn't you proud of being a Gryffindor?"

"Oh yes, I am proud it's just my best friend was sorted into Slytherin and I'm afraid she won't speak to me anymore." Irene whispered causing Artemis' eyes to widen. The girl looked very sad and Artemis looking over at Slytherin to see that another girl was looking at Gryffindor table with sadness.

"Is that your friend?" She asked and Irene looked up and gave a nod.

"Yes that's her, Athena Morales." Irene whispered.

"Okay did any of the Gryffindors tell you that you couldn't be friends with a Slytherin?" She asked.

"Yes one girl in my year said that no Gryffindors were friends with Slytherins because it was against everything us Gryffindors were." Irene answered causing Artemis to growl.

"That is not true, I used to be a Gryffindor but I'm friends with a Slytherin and engaged to another. Don't listen to who ever told you that. Stand by your friends and stand strong. You heard the hat last night, it is best to stand strong and united then to stand alone and let our kingdom crumble." Artemis stated and Irene smiled up at her with thanks. "I do have a question for you Miss Dursley, do you know by chance who your parents are?"

"Um no, I mean I was raised in an Orphanage. I was told that my parents had brought me there saying that they wouldn't have another freak in their house." She answered causing Artemis to wince.

"Would you be at all willing to take a blood test to see who they are?" She asked and Irene looked at her confused. She didn't know why this Professor was so interested in her but still she decided to agree.

"Alright I have you're class last today so after class I'll lead you to the infirmary. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be all to happy to help us." Artemis said causing Irene to smile. "Now why don't you go over and speak to your friend. If Slytherins give you any trouble, go to Draco Malfoy. He's a friend of mine and will help you both just tell him I sent you."

"Thank you Profesor." Irene said and with a nod Artemis stood from Gryffindor and went to the staff table where she setteled in beside Lucius and Severus.

At Gryffindor she watched as Irene stood and walked over to Slytherin. Miss Morales seemed very happy to have her friend come over and made room for her. The other Slytherins didn't protest and both girls were soon chatting together and even with the others of their year. With a nod to herself Artemis started to eat her food.

"Well done." Severus murmured causing her to smile.

"Thanks."

Before more students could walk in Artemis finished her breakfeast and decided to make her way to her class room. Dumbledore had assigned her one and the Quidditch pitch. For now though she would be speaking with her students. Arriving she looked at it and let a sneer form on her face. It was so, so normal. Shaking her head she took her wand and started to change the room. Before long it was in a perfect state and she sat on her desk before the class. Looking at her schedule she found that her first class was sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherins.

"This is going to be fun." She whispered as the first few students started to filter into her class. Of course the first students were Gryffindors who took seats then Slytherins.

When all the students had arrived and the bell rang she took her board and looked it over she gave a nod before putting it down.

"Alright you people, welcome to your first Physical Education Class. My name is Artemis Potter and yes I used to be Harry Potter." She stated and she noticed that some Gryffindors were smirking, probably thinking that they would be getting special treatment. "Now I will clear up a few things about this class. You might want to know that I am not here to be your friends, I will not make special treatment for anybody even if I was a Gryffindor. I don't care if you hate me. You know why because I will be making your life a living hell in this class." Artemis stated her voice cheerful and bright. Draco gulped, Artemis was right this class would be a living hell. "Now for the first two weeks it will be in class but after that its going to purr physical so we will be outside."

"But Professor what are we going to learn there?" One student asked.

"You won't learn anything other then in these two weeks of classes. You'll be learning a lot about your bodies and I expect your full attention during class." She stated.

"What happens if it's raining?" A student asked causing her to laugh.

"A ward had been placed over the Quidditch pitch to stop the rain during our classes. You will still be running during the rain." She answered.

"But that's not fair!"

"Suck it up, life isn't fair!" She snarled and with that she started to hand out the books they would be using. Considering there were no books in the magical world about the body she had to got them in the muggle world. They were charmed so that the students would be able to leave school with them.

Thankfully the muggle borns were at least familiar to the body considering they had Physical Education classes in their muggle schools. For an hour though Artemis explained as much as she could about the body. When the bell rang she gave them their homework. The rest of the day past in a similar maner and now she was in her last class with her fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindors. She was happy to note that Irene was sitting with her friend and not only that but she was not the only one. It seemed like most of the students were mixed about and speaking to each other. Since there was only five minutes to class she had given them those five minutes to speak to each other. When the bell rang though Irene stayed behind and Artemis gave her a smile.

"Professor can I ask you something?" She asked as they were making their way to the infirmary.

"Of course what is it?"

"Why are you so interested in who my parents are?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Ah." Artemis whispered while looking up at the ceiling as they walked. "You see Miss Dursley I was raised by a family called the Dursley Family."

That of course caused the girl's eyes to grow wide in shock and hope.

"I'm afraid though that they are not what most people are like. I will explain more if my suspicions are correct, okay?" She asked and Irene gave a nod of her head.

Arriving in the hospital wing the duo were soon met by Madam Pomfrey.

"Artemis Potter please do not tell me you are injured on your first day here?" The woman asked causing Artemis to laugh.

"No I'm not Madam Pomfrey, I am here because Miss Dursley here is in need of a parental test." She said and the woman gave a nod before ushering the girl to a bed.

"Well dear this won't take long and it won't hurt that much. All I need you to do is press your finger on the pin letting some of your blood fall onto the parchment." Madam Pomfrey stated and Irene did as told.

Slowly the blood was sucked into the parchment and then writing started to appear.

_Name: Irene Petunia Dursley_

_Parents: Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley_

_Sibblings: Dudley Dursley_

_Class: Witch _

_Relatives: Lily Potter (decisted), Artemis Potter (cosine) _

Artemis read the parchment and let a sigh leave her lips. How could they do this, how could they willingly give their daughter away just because she was a witch.

"Professor I don't understand are we related?" Irene asked and Artemis looked to Madam Pomfrey who gave a nod and left them alone. Gently she sat down on the bed beside Irene.

"We are related. You're parents are my aunt and uncle. It is sad to know that they would give you up simply because you are a witch. I had no memory of your mother being pregnant with you but I suppose that is because I was hidden away most of the time. You see Irene, your parents well they don't like magic. They hate anything abnormal. In a sense I am happy you were sent to an orphanage because you wouldn't have had to deal with what I had to." Artemis whispered causing Irene to frown.

"What did they do?" She asked.

"You know what abuse is right?"

"Yes."

"I was abused Irene, I was abused not only physically but mentally as well. I do not wish that on anybody. You're parents hate magic and everything to do with magic. That lead them to what they did to the both of us." Artemis murmured and for a moment there was silence.

"I'm glad then. I'm glad they sent me to the Orphanage." Irene whispered causing Artemis to smile slightly. "What about my brother?"

"He is a bully. I'm sorry Irene but – Merlin I hate informing you off this it's not something a family member should have to learn." Artemis whispered.

"You are my family, you aren't like that though." Irene said causing Artemis to smile softly.

"I suppose so." Artemis agreed before ruffling the girls hair.

"You won't be going there anyway Irene. You have nothing to worry about." Artemis commented causing Irene to laugh.

Late that night Artemis arrived in the Headmasters office to inform him of what she had learned. The man had been greatly saddened by the news that a family would willingly leave their child at an orphanage just because they were magical. Artemis had wished they would have done that to her. Dumping her at an orphanage would have been better then keeping her.

"Thank you Artemis, now how was your first day as a Professor?" He asked causing her to grin.

"It went well but at this point I think they are underestimating my class." She stated causing the Headmaster to chuckle.

"I suppose that will be changing soon." he remarked and she gave a wicked grin before bidding him farewell and leaving.


End file.
